


挂杯（ABO）

by sincereco



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereco/pseuds/sincereco
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, 坤廷 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

业火烈烈，朱正廷困在铁牢之中忍耐着炙烤，五脏六腑一片烧灼苦痛，焦烟弥漫中他呼吸不能，天旋地转间，暗影憧憧，似有恶鬼贴近他的脑后吸取灵气。

“我错了，”他哭喊到，我错了，我再也不敢了。

只听恶鬼狞笑。

朱正廷失了气力，瘫软在地上，完了，他心想，这辈子就要在地狱里遭受无尽的折磨来偿还业债了。

恶鬼一手掐住他颈下，一手舀起沸腾的铁水浇在他身上，朱正廷挣扎扭动着要逃离禁锢，那恶鬼祭出赤焰枷锁令他动弹不得，绝望间，清凉的莲香骤然散布开来，将他的焦灼一点一点细细熨帖开。

“菩萨救我，”他喃喃恳求。触目赤红后的眉眼他看不真切。

菩萨带他历遍劫难，菩萨带他飞升极乐。

-

-

-

朱正廷今年三十有二，娱乐圈大龄黄金单身O一枚。黄金是真黄金，说珍珠翡翠玛瑙钻石都丝毫不为过，在AO比例失调日渐严峻的今天，每次新作品出来，媒体最关心的还是影帝打算何时找对象。无论朱正廷说多少次姻亲随缘，重申多少遍事业为上，都拦不下众人口中的热切关心，更抹不去随之相伴的眼底怜悯。这美人容颜再夺目演技再精湛，也掩饰不住孑然一身的孤寂啊！更何况，好端端一个大美人单着，简直暴殄天物！

然而朱正廷早已接受了自己孤独一生的命运，既不奢望什么天降奇缘，也没有任何动力去找寻另一半的幸福，偶尔回忆起年轻时被自己折腾没的缘分，也不过叹息一声活该如此，跟一屋子猫狗玩闹一下，便什么都不惦记在心上。

有的人大概注定是没有对象的。午夜梦回也会有缱绻的爱恋与倚赖，但朱正廷明白地知道，他清醒的时候，那些梦中的心神相交一次也不会发生。再亲昵的打闹也只是做戏的玩耍而已，一旦有人真要来触碰他的心门，他只会比受惊的兔子逃得还要快，而被撩的可怜人甚至都还没搞明白发生了什么，就已经只能在摔在脸上的大门外回味袅袅余烟了。

在第16次敷衍过又一名急冻冷却的无辜人士后，朱正廷进行了深刻的自我反省，决定再也不祸害赤诚单纯的Alpha们了。他承认自己做不到坦诚接纳他人进入自己的内心，他只想交交兄弟朋友，别人却是抱着找对象的愿望。既然回应不起还伤人无数，自诩道德高尚的小朱同学痛定思痛，全面退回君子之交淡如水。圈内从此少了一丛芳香热烈的猩红玫瑰，多了一枝高洁素雅的空谷幽兰。

日子空寂下来，朱正廷觉得也挺好，省去了无数个亲近别离的徒劳轮回，省去了每一次变故后的内心震荡与良心谴责，他感觉自己进入一片平静的池沼，爱宠的娇嗔是唯一留存点缀的亲昵。

他觉得安宁而满足。

除了偶尔在梦里，他会梦到古早的初恋，时常会在那一间间练习室里，雷同的场景与事件在重复上映。梦中彼此信任，浓稠的爱慕逼真到醒来几乎也能具象化，朱正廷也曾自问是否真的余情未了，几场蜜梦也催得他要按捺不住去重拾旧恋。但后来一次参加完旁人婚礼随即便在梦中见到初恋热吻新娘，痛哭惊醒的朱正廷在抽噎的余韵中明白，一切无非是潜藏的渴望与恐惧，梦中人爱他伤他，都只与他自己压抑的情绪有关，与那个活生生的对象却没有什么关联。那些温柔笑颜体贴怀抱都是他自己想出来的，与现实中他推开对方时的慌张无措一样，都是他自己这具身体和头脑产生的古怪反应而已。梦中的柔情蜜意和现实的陌路故人，他区分得清楚明白，前者为自我补偿的臆想，后者是他真切而悲凉的宿命。

恋爱情到浓时自然迷醉，这大概是他永远无法在现实中真正拥有的一种感受。再一次从美梦中醒来，朱正廷陷在温暖柔软的床褥之中回味梦里蔡徐坤的迷人浅笑，嘴角上扬的弧度与十年前的少年别无二致。朱正廷翻了个身又闭上了眼，一哂置之。

如今他单身许多年，除了不时应付一下媒体提问，家人朋友们都已经接受了他独身主义的说法，由于规避了一切不必要的社交，他也不再需要应付源源不绝的求爱者。他在看电影时学到一个词，intimacy issue，亲密障碍，女主的各种反应他深以为然，于是，他莫名的人生甚至有了一个科学标签。但他并不打算深究是不是也有什么童年阴影深刻地改变了他的人生轨迹，他已经从爱宠与梦境中收获了自己所需的亲密感觉，再不济看书看剧也能感同身受，他不觉得自己需要去根治什么心理顽疾从而得以重新投入现实恋爱战场。

他只是不想再折腾人了，因为朱正廷的现实，安宁而满足。

回笼觉睡了将近半小时，助理打电话来叫他起床。朱正廷接完电话坐在床边，浑身上下说不出的不痛快，宿醉对于他这个年纪来说委实是过分了。

头天是Nine Percent 解散9周年的纪念日，9个人好不容易凑齐了，在胡同里订了家私房菜聚餐。众人事业都在近年迎来小高峰，朱正廷又刚从国外影展载誉归来，一时高兴，大家都喝得有点多。

新风系统在头顶默默送着风，空气中只余下一丝淡淡的酒气。朱正廷坐着算了算发情期的日子，等脑子慢慢清醒过来，摸着后颈贴得严严实实的抑制贴进了淋浴间。

朱正廷洗完澡出来，经纪人正好带着团队都到了，一进门便对着他发青的眼眶和惨白的脸色痛心疾首。朱正廷在餐桌旁坐下，慢条斯理地吃起助理摆好的早餐，宿醉后没什么胃口，低头一点点抿着豆花听人唠叨，手上飘乎乎地给跳上膝头的十一捋毛。

李艺文年届四十，性别女A，已婚多年，老婆是首都京剧院的名旦，本人则是近年内娱一把好手。朱正廷几年前签给她时还戴着大龄爱豆的帽子，几部片子下来，已然是影坛新贵。

“跟你说了少喝点少喝点，也不怕被人拍到说闲话，”李艺文一边刷着手机上无数个业内群，一边毫不耽误地数落自己的头号祖宗。“你一个Omega，跟他们一群Alpha喝酒闹那么晚，快三点了小刘才告诉我你回了家，我看乔实那边还没转钟就说接到尤长靖回去了。你那个奖一拿，最近多少媒体盯着，万事都要谨慎，得亏昨天杨老板周到，前后巷口都封住了。”

杨老板是私房菜府的老板，跟演艺界诸多大佬往来，私密性向来做得周全。

“有那么晚么，”朱正廷含着勺子含糊不清地搭话，“后来我都喝多了，在边上睡着了。”

李艺文闻言气急，“你还有理了！”说着瞪了旁边助理刘燃一眼，“你看他喝多就带他走啊！由着他胡闹！”

刘燃委屈得很，聚餐时助理都被支在外厅，等尤长靖说要走时，饭局也就散场了，可那会儿朱正廷已经醉得不像样子，抱着蔡徐坤的胳膊喊坤坤，谁拉跟谁翻脸，一屋子Alpha也都醉得七七八八的，哪轮得到他一个小Beta去插话拽人，后来好不容易把朱正廷搬上了车，他要跟车回去照顾还被朱正廷一脚踢下来，还是之后蔡徐坤回复说已经平安到家，他才敢合眼睡觉。

不过当着面色不虞的大老板和真祖宗，刘燃也不敢推卸责任，点头哈腰地都受着了。朱正廷觉得过意不去，便打岔让刘燃带着狗狗们下楼去遛遛，免得人家为自己折腾了半宿还得在这儿捱教训。

李艺文于是重新把火力对准他，朱正廷有一搭没一搭地应几句，早饭吃完便开始化妆，待到化妆师底妆打好，李艺文的气也差不多消了，转而去阳台外面联络工作。朱正廷点开微信，9人群里大家也都纷纷打过招呼开始工作了，除了赶飞机的陈立农，剩下几个赶巧都在化妆，黄明昊和范丞丞热火朝天地在拿朱正廷的表情包斗图，一溜溜的大头照看得朱正廷眼晕，他象征性地表示了一下愤怒，瞬间淹没在更多循环刷新的自己的脸中间。他退出来准备私聊尤长靖把那两个XXJ踢了，这时蔡徐坤的头像跳出来。

“早啊。感觉还好吗？”

朱正廷有点纳闷，一般说来聚餐前后团里会热络一阵，但也就是在群里闹腾，至于蔡徐坤，作为急冻疗法受害者No.1，虽然经过事后修补二人面上是一团和睦，但私交早已趋近于零，这些年私聊仅限于彼此恭贺一下成就与生日，这突如其来的寒暄颇有些莫名其妙，不过宿醉后的神经痛还在折磨他，一时也顾不上多想，于是他如实回复了，“再也不喝这么多酒了，现在我闻着早餐味儿都想吐。”

对面正在输入了老半天，最后发过来一条土味视频，朱正廷无语地点开，还真给逗乐了，慷慨地回了8个哈回去。

退出来一看尤长靖已经主动移除了两个刷屏XXJ，朱正廷狗腿地在群里歌颂了一番群主英明，又翻了翻收了几个自己的表情包，合上手机满意地闭上眼等妆发收尾。

做完造型，一行人出发去做一轮约好的采访。得奖的新片要在国内上映了，要先预录一拨媒体宣传，车轱辘话说到下午四点多才算完，收工倒也还早。朱正廷回家梳洗干净，依偎着巨贵绵软的身体钻研新剧本的背景文献。

接下来这个月基本就是几个站台加新片路演，因为得奖和新片将映，从颁奖礼回来后商务邀约就没断过，李艺文帮他进行了严格的筛选，如今首映在即，之前密集拍摄的物料开始逐渐释出，日程则尽量空出来留给他做下一部新戏进组的准备。之后是部年代戏，他演一个革命意识逐渐觉醒的富家大少爷，戏份重还都是大段文戏。他之前没演过这种角色，于是请编剧给开了一溜书单，恶补历史揣摩感觉。除开文化底蕴积累，每周还抽空去李艺文家找嫂子梁晓秋上上小课，因为角色有听戏的爱好，还有几场甚至自己也要唱几嗓子，于是他提前练练唱腔身段，至于顺便蹭顿饭什么的，则是理所当然了。说到底，朱正廷本是个爱热闹的人。

看了会儿书到了饭点，他爬起来进厨房给自己下了碗清汤面，给宠物们开好罐头，坐下正要开动，手机里弹出条私聊：

蔡徐坤：爆笑！流浪猫献媚碰瓷蹭饭合集！

朱正廷隐约有种被内涵的感觉。他挑了个早上在群聊里收的表情包回回去，然后点开视频，愉快地下饭就餐。

到十月中下，天气已经颇有些凉了，朱正廷早已把家里的地暖打开。大概是春困秋乏，近来他渴睡得很，经常看着书就不留神睡过去，他寻思着是不是请个老师来讲，效率会高一些。这天天气不错也正好得闲，尤长靖约了来家里串门，一上午朱正廷都在忙着烤点心，等下午人来时，他正盖着毛毯窝在沙发里苦读《民国婚姻家庭史》。

“我的天，你家也太热了吧。”尤长靖进门就忙着脱到只剩短袖。

朱正廷爬回他在沙发角落的窝。“丝绒蛋糕给你烤好了在冰箱里，想喝啥你自己拿哈。”

尤长靖持续多年减肥大业，只切了一小块蛋糕，一点点抿着吃。他在酒柜随便找了瓶黑皮诺打开，朱正廷摆手表示自己不要。

尤长靖端着蛋糕和酒在沙发另一头坐下来，“不舒服吗？裹那么厚，酒也不喝。”

朱正廷手上扣着书，神情恹恹的，“发情期要来了，身上发冷。酒就别提了，那天聚餐喝得我后遗症，现在想起酒这个字我都难受。”

“那天也是高兴啦，大家都喝蛮多的，”尤长靖安慰道。“不过你跟坤坤到底怎么回事啊，那天搞得又很暧昧的样子。”

朱正廷挑起了眉毛，“谁跟他暧昧了，都很正常的好吧。”

尤长靖白了他一眼，“你们那眉来眼去的是当我们瞎吗？他一晚上基本都盯着你看，你别说你不知道。开始还装模作样地专门不看他，后来喝开心了挂人身上扒都扒不下来。”

“哎呀你别说了，”朱正廷有点害臊，扔了个抱枕去堵他的嘴，“哪有你说的那样，什么暧昧不暧昧的，喝醉了不作数。”

那天宿醉过后他缓了好几天都不得劲，一看到最爱的辣油和红酒就犯恶心，回想那晚就悔不当初。

尤长靖咽了口酒，“那你喝醉了怎么不往别人身上靠？我说真的，你确定不考虑跟他试试吗？三十多的人了，你真打算单一辈子啊？我觉得他对你还有感觉的。”

“都断了十年了，还试啥试，真的不可能好吧！而且我给你看个东西，”朱正廷捞出手机翻了半天，找出张截图给尤长靖看，“之前有天我想起来登原来的小号看，发现他的号竟然点赞了这个！”

尤长靖凑过去看，截图上显示该博主5月12日点赞了一条维密女模特合集。

“这个也可能是手滑吧，”尤长靖有点尴尬。“而且快半年前诶。我说你这个行为很可疑好吗？你干嘛会专门进他小号主页看点赞？”

“我就是想起来顺便去看看他还用不用那个号嘛，谁知道看到这个，简直震死我了。而且我后来又去看了一次，他还把赞取消了。就特别明显。”朱正廷一脸神秘兮兮的嘚瑟。

“明显什么？你觉得他现在喜欢女的了？所以那天就放心跟他腻歪起来了？”尤长靖斜着眼鄙视他。

“哎呀，我说了那天醉了我都不晓得干了什么。不过我觉得你说的也有道理，我潜意识里对他的心理防线应该因此降低了。”朱正廷抱住跳进怀里的十一，把下巴搁在它头顶磨蹭。

“我真是不懂你，你到底为什么会有这种心理防线啊？当初你们俩那么好，你跟人说断就断，真的特别冷酷。”尤长靖不满地塞了一大口蛋糕。其实平日里他们很少会聊到这个，朱正廷一般不愿意多说，这会儿也是看着真不介意了，才会把旧事翻出来讲。

朱正廷把脸藏在十一头后面，“我后来也是很后悔啦，处理得太不成熟了，伤害他很深，每次看他小号那时写的那些很痛苦的话我都好惭愧。可是我当时真的吓坏了，控制不了自己，他那么兴奋说要永远和我在一起，吓得我只想跑得越远越好。”

尤长靖回忆起来也是很感慨，“好在你们后来又把话说开了。唉，可是这么些年，你真的一个看上的都没有吗？”

尤长靖总是很关心朱正廷的终身大事，比他妈妈姐姐还不能释怀。

“哎呀你又来了，我就喜欢一个人自在嘛！”朱正廷黏黏糊糊地凑过去，尤长靖护着蛋糕躲他。

“走开啦，你一个人自在去，啊啊啊十一的尾巴扫到我的蛋糕了！”

“你不要嫌弃我们嘛！”

朱正廷咯咯笑着，抱着十一往他怀里钻去。

要说一个人的好处，那可真是太多了。可真要好到让人如此满足，那朱正廷的大脑也不必替他幻化出一个完美的意象，顶着少年蔡徐坤的脸，时常出现在他梦里爱他宠他。

几年前他第一次连续做这种梦时曾感到很惶恐，那会儿他刚刚修复了与蔡徐坤的友情，两人的相处充满了客气的尴尬，转头他便在梦里跟人撒娇亲热，他简直怀疑自己是不是人格分裂。后来时间久了，梦里的蔡徐坤开始不断伤他刺他，他才终于忍不住哭着和尤长靖讲他这些梦。尤长靖难过得不行，恨不得按头让两个人在一起，可一看现实里朱正廷用生命在维护的距离感，他做媒的热血就凉了个透顶，朱正廷实实在在是做不到，那他就不能害蔡徐坤再去撞一次南墙。

这次发情期似乎来势汹汹，在家疲懒了两天后，为了确保为期十天的路演能顺利走完，朱正廷直接上了最强效的抑制贴。情欲确实是始终没翻上来，可精神头也给扎扎实实地压了下去。每天强颜欢笑跟着剧组转城转场，一下了台，朱正廷就缩进休息室动也不想动，可又总是还有无穷尽的本地媒体采访要做。月前敲定行程时，他还跟刘燃布置任务，说要安排好每餐都吃当地最好吃的外卖，结果人在旅途了，他每天就喝得下一点稀粥，没跑两三天，人先瘦了一圈，急得刘燃挖空心思订些能入口的药膳粥给他提气。

第五天他们到了南京，因为主演里还有两个家在南京的，所以行程特意安排得紧凑一些，让大家收工了可以回家看看。

朱正廷到家便抱着路易丝在躺椅上生了根，朱爸在厨房给他做家乡大餐，朱妈开着电视在手机上打麻将。路易丝如今已是一只15斤的大胖奶奶猫，卧在朱正廷肚皮上和他一起盖着毯子，躺椅上就像堆了个雪球。耳机里听着公开课讲军阀兴衰史，眼睛瞟着电视里的歌唱比赛，朱正廷昏昏欲睡。手机传来提示音，他抬手看了一眼，蔡徐坤又分享了什么东西，他点开一看是对方拍的路边小猫。

“跟谁聊天呢，笑眯眯的。”朱妈做出很随意的姿态问了一句。

朱正廷自然立刻就知道妈妈在想什么。他无语地歪头瞥了一眼，朱妈仿佛很认真的在点牌。

“没聊天，看猫咪呢。”说着蔡徐坤又发过来一段视频，他正在法国拍广告，行程安排了参观品牌的博物馆，他拍了一些高定礼服给朱正廷看。蔡徐坤一连分享了好几个不同内容的视频，看来是工作暂告一段落，朱正廷一一点开看完，和他交流了一些自己的想法，然后怼着路易丝的圆脸盘子拍了个视频发回去。

人病弱时往往也渴望关怀，这些天在路上在休息室，朱正廷耳机里听着历史课，手机里和蔡徐坤你来我往地瞎聊了不少。半个多月的时间里，两人从尬推搞笑视频慢慢回温到分享所见所闻，虽说言语间还是会有所收敛，但形式上已经迫近十年前二人交好时的模式了。老友的回归着实给朱正廷带来极大的慰藉，自我封闭的这些年里，他也会时常怀念过去与人无话不说的感觉，只是平日里防备的触角时刻警备，他大多数时候也就自我消化了。那天与尤长靖聊过，他意识到自己在不由自主地抓住那条点赞当做护身符，这并不是他在意蔡徐坤究竟爱男爱女，只是他情愿相信对方真的爱大胸妹，这样他就不用顾虑自己神经的自保机制再有发作的机会了。

当年闹崩后，过了快一年他才借着蔡徐坤过生日的机会，试探地伸出回还的触手，蔡徐坤很平和地就接受了，两人又做回普通朋友，但他心里一直非常愧疚。两人互关的小号没有别的观众，蔡徐坤留在上面的苦痛每一笔都刻进他心里。他在后来与人交往时努力去强迫自己正常地循序渐进，可终究无法战胜本能的抗拒，长期由此积累的巨大的负罪感也是最终促使他离群索居的本源所在。

两人又闲聊了几句，蔡徐坤在吃工作餐，朱正廷也就顺势展望了一下丰盛的家宴去馋他。电视里的歌唱比赛播到了尾声，放了一段下期的预告，没想到正是蔡徐坤去做嘉宾，朱正廷拍了一张截图发过去，“在电视上看到你。”

蔡徐坤还没回复，朱妈先注意到了。“诶，这不是你们队长吗？他现在怎么样了？有对象了吗？”

“没有…”朱正廷很无语，每次看到他的朋友，朱妈都要例行问一遍。

“你们这个行当就是这点不好，耽误事。”朱妈在出牌间隙专注地看完了蔡徐坤的表演预告，“这么帅的小伙子都不找对象。”

“人家刚30，找早了粉丝还活不活了。”朱正廷不乐意聊这个，家里每次说起这些都既要小心回避他的个人问题，又忍不住绕着打圈子。

蔡徐坤的臭屁回复发了回来，“怎么样，帅吧~”

朱正廷扑哧笑了出来，“帅死了，把我妈都帅到了。”

朱爸的好手艺把寡淡的食欲也治愈了，朱正廷难得饱餐一顿。饭后他回房整理了一下最近的学习心得，剧本终稿还没有给他，就先结合历史背景与故事走向理出一篇人物分析大纲发给编剧导演进行探讨。弄完九点多了，他回客厅陪爸妈又看了会儿电视，就撑不住瞌睡准备休息了。

他给蔡徐坤发了句“睡了”知会了一声，对方纳闷了句“这么早”，但也只当他跑路演太辛苦，没有多问就道了晚安。他在被窝里又翻了翻最近两人的聊天记录，越聊越多越聊越细，好像是挺暧昧的，不过也很明显都守着调情的边界没有碰上。他给自己找理由是因为最近身体太难受了才这么依赖，等回北京了还是要约蔡徐坤吃个饭暗示下说说明白，别以后又闹过分了收不了场。当然出于AO有别，他也没跟蔡徐坤提自己发情期不舒服的事。

一路南下跑到第十天，路演终于在深圳要收官了。

新片观众反响很不错，不像一般得奖片难免陷入曲高和寡的困局。片中朱正廷饰演了一个堂吉诃德式的剑客，故事情节在戏剧化的荒诞与触及真情的写实之间达成微妙的平衡，画面唯美笑点精巧，还有大段炫目武戏，除开朱正廷捧得影帝奖杯的表演，影片本身也是近年难得的武侠佳作。

虽然都十月底了，深圳这天却特别热，朱正廷特意选了件丝绸的白衬衫，意在展现剑客的仙侠飘逸之气。结果影院的冷气过于强劲，里外冷热交替，朱正廷很快就有些受不住。到最后一家影院时已经夜里快10点了，影片还没终场，一行人等在休息室里。朱正廷披着外套捧着热水，跟女主演感叹这年过三十抵抗力直线下降，被六十多了还身强体健的导演好一番嘲笑。

终场时全场掌声雷动，从电影节起，已经听了几十遍，每一次都还是很令人感慨。现场大半都是珍珠糖，观众问答时一个姑娘说着说着就哭起来，说看着角色独自坚守信念就联想到他，感叹他多年走来的艰辛，又说这些天看他劳累，为他的健康焦心。朱正廷容易共情，听着也跟着红了眼圈，喉头也发紧，为了安慰姑娘，也不再重复那些访谈时的车轱辘话，主动哑着嗓子说起自己的感悟，讲一路的坚持带给自己的成长，也说自己也犯过很多愚蠢的错误，但终究在吸取教训变得更好，末了又翻来覆去地感谢剧组感谢团队，仿佛又在领奖台上致辞一般，直把大家都说得哭哭笑笑起来。下了台他后知后觉害起臊，觉得自己情绪波动起来就控制不住，回酒店路上窝在车后面生了会儿闷气，蔡徐坤发消息来问他是不是病了，说看了他的直播嗓子哑得厉害，他又叽叽咕咕跟人扯了半天闲话。

转天回了北京，朱正廷在家扎扎实实睡了一天，朋友之前邀约的万圣节Party被他直接睡了过去。然后为新宣的两个代言分别站了一次台，就收到了新戏的剧本终稿。关在家里做了一个礼拜的笔记，中间只有电影首映礼那天出了门。李艺文倒也纵容他，不必要的应酬一概便回绝了，明明是浪头尖儿的新科影帝，硬是随他过得像个隐者。

蔡徐坤也在闭关做专辑，两人每天交流一下心得，偶尔还视频对一下戏。蔡徐坤打趣说你唱戏那段好好练，回头我给加新歌里去，再邀请你来MV跳舞，朱正廷吐槽说那是二十年前的潮流了，自己老胳膊老腿就不奉陪了，但是在蔡徐坤做了个简易Demo后，又忍不住跟他讨论起可以选用的舞种。

十号这天是朱正廷进组前的最后一个公开活动，双十一晚会，他要演唱正在热映的电影的主题曲。头天夜里他飞去了长沙，预录加彩排一直忙到了凌晨，一早又起来各种采访拍摄。蔡徐坤也来参加这台晚会，两人住在一家酒店，可直到去了现场，才在后台匆匆打了个照面，两人便约着晚上一起去吃宵夜。

朱正廷唱完歌便被拉到第二现场做游戏，一群人分成两拨在台上疯狂地你追我赶了一番，最后奖励是大家一起品尝全国销量前十的名小吃。

朱正廷一整天只在上午吃了碗米线，这会儿早已饿得前胸贴后背了，本以为借着饥饿感能有点食欲，谁知餐车一推上来他就要窒息了。曾经的最爱，鲜香四溢的辣椒油，浇在前十中起码一半的食物上，台上的人都在夸张地表演吞口水，朱正廷在艰难地忍下一阵阵反胃。何老师看到他面色不佳，便照顾他让他先选，朱正廷于是挑了唯一的甜食，红糖麻花，稍稍吃了一小口，一面克制着不适咽下，一面做出陶醉的表情称赞酥香松脆。周围的人已经开始迫不及待地争抢油泼面和螺蛳粉，朱正廷抬手隐晦地擦了擦额角渗出的冷汗，借着转身向观众席上的粉丝打招呼的样子悄悄走远一些。然而镜头怎会放过近来的热度焦点，主持群很快端着一碗红油抄手找过来，要他吃一个然后猜出几味密料分别是什么。

朱正廷维持着标准的职业笑容就着递到嘴边的勺子吃了一口。

舞台下巨大的射灯分别从不同的角度照射过来，炽白的光晕之外点缀着一丛丛鲜艳的粉色，那边是他的粉丝，他扬着脸朝着那个方向笑，时间在那一刻仿佛被切割成许多个片段，他的感官清晰地记录下无数重要或不重要的细节，他看到何老师的脸在眼前像慢放一样一点点地变色，然后在一瞬之间，一切呼啸而过，他吐在了全国直播的晚会舞台上。

朱正廷被紧急送进了医院。检查结果很快出来，怀孕一月有余，白纸黑字，板上钉钉。

朱正廷指天发誓这不可能。

李艺文觉得自己气得快要升天。朱正廷在全国直播的晚会当众孕吐，当事人竟然不知道孩子他爸是谁，大夫已经在暗示要联系Omega权益保护联合会了，急诊室外拦着一路跟过来的乌压压的媒体，朱正廷辛苦几年累积的好名声危在旦夕。

李艺文一直走的是低调资源型路线，这辈子也没想过会遇到这样的公关噩梦，第一时间让助理找相关一众医护签署保密协议，然后吩咐公关先按照肠胃不适的说法布置下去。等到病房就剩下她和朱正廷两人，她终于忍不住爆发出来。

“你跟我说的什么鬼话？你是圣母玛利亚吗？你没有性生活你怎么怀的孕？”

“我真的没有！我平时过得什么日子你不知道吗？我身边唯一近距离接触的Alpha是你！你难道睡过我吗？”朱正廷也快要崩溃了。他清心寡欲地低调了这么多年，却当众兜头一盆惊天狗血，如此荒谬透顶，他震惊之余都顾不上羞耻了。

“要我说，这结果靠谱吗？这到底什么医学奇迹？大夫真的没弄错吗？我真的觉得就是上午那碗米粉有问题。”

“你还是仔细想想一个月前自己到底做过什么吧！”

李艺文转接了一切询问来电，手上密切监控着舆情，公关安排的营销号已经在带先期节奏，奈何舆论已然炸锅，不少话头都在往她身上引，暗指朱正廷破坏她十几年的婚姻。梁晓秋这周随团出国演出了，李艺文着急给老婆报备了一下舆论危机，谁知那边还打趣她艳福不浅坐拥二美，还敢问二者孰美，心比朱正廷还大，简直给她气笑了。

朱正廷靠在病床上输液，另一只手忙着刷手机，一张惨白的小脸陷在靠枕里，越刷脸色越白。

“晓秋姐不会误会我吧？”他可怜巴巴地看向李艺文，真是活生生一个满脸无辜的害人妖精。

李艺文叹息一声，语气缓和下来，“她当然不会。但是阿廷，没有错漏也没有什么医学奇迹，给你看病的大夫在全国都数得上名号，他说你怀了，那一定是有个该死的Alpha把你睡了。到底发生了什么，你不能什么都瞒着我，我还得替你做事。”

“可是我真的没有瞒你。我也不知道啊。”朱正廷委屈得眼泪都要掉下来。

李艺文无奈，准备联系律师先走完保密程序。公关那边回复说肠胃不适的通稿已经准备好了，现在要朱正廷先拍张自拍发博，然后那边好跟进。

于是朱正廷摆拍了一张病弱美图，日光灯下的皮肤白到透明，病号服的领口恰到好处的露出细直的锁骨，光点在浓密的睫羽尖尖跳舞，将一双美目衬托得愈发纯真无暇，明明三十多的人了，却俨然一个我见犹怜的美少年。

朱正廷按照公关的吩咐编辑好文案，先是道歉让大家挂心，然后又撒着娇说以后不敢不好好吃饭了，全部整理好后他把手机递给李艺文审核，李艺文看完正要点击发送，手机顶端弹出来一条私信：

蔡徐坤：正廷，孩子我会负责的。

李艺文手中的手机哐当摔在了地上。


	2. Chapter 2

“坤~~~”甜腻的嗓音仿佛渗透进他的每一个毛孔，电到他表皮都在震颤。一双玉臂勾着他的后颈，鲜红娇嫩的唇瓣似有若无地蹭着他的耳廓。

蔡徐坤俯身托着这人的后腰，勉力迈开自己也酒醉蹒跚的步子，要把人从电梯送进家门。捉着醉鬼的手指按开了指纹锁，一进房门，这人的两条长腿就缠上腰来。

“唔，这车太晕了，开慢点。”

“好了好了已经到家了。”蔡徐坤磕磕绊绊地把人带到沙发上安置好，转身摇晃着去厨房调蜂蜜水，等备好回来，醉鬼却被家里的猫狗扑在地上，挣扎不能，甚是可怜。

蔡徐坤笑着去解救他，扶他起来喝蜂蜜水解酒，醉鬼百般抵抗泼了一身。

无奈蔡徐坤只得抱着人去清洗。谁知进了浴室这人越发失控，混乱间拖着蔡徐坤跌进浴缸。浓郁的酒香爆裂般袭来，混着迷梦似的呻吟钻入七窍，蔡徐坤瞬间僵硬了，醉鬼仍在身下无畏地扭动着，面庞满是痛苦，又满是痴缠的欲望。莲香丝丝缕缕地漏出来，蔡徐坤猛然醒神要脱身，醉鬼却宛若无骨一般贴着他，期期艾艾地求他，

“救救我”。

这人天真一如既往。

红唇凑到颊边，呵着愈发勾人的酒气，媚眼如丝。

“求你了”。

作恶一如既往。

莲香流泻而出，蔡徐坤沉身潜入蜜酿。

-

-

-

蔡徐坤录完了一连串的ID，拍摄的人都撤走了，化妆室里又清静下来，团队的人都在看手机，他坐到沙发上闭目养神。晚会还有将近一个小时才到他上场，他按照惯例在脑子里一遍遍预演自己的表演流程，过了几遍后，想到和朱正廷的宵夜之约，他的唇边带上一丝笑意。

“韩仁，”他把旁边玩手机的助理喊过来，“订些清粥小菜，再叫一个番茄锅吧，加两份虾滑和鱼片，油的辣的都不要，晚上回去吃。”

这个月他跟刘燃打听过几次，每次都说朱正廷胃口不好，能入口的东西少之又少。能多吃两口的都专门记下回头再变着花样点。

经纪人于娟看着两个男人忙乎，凉凉地递过去一句，“你悠着点儿啊。”

于娟带了他十年了，知道朱正廷这个名字曾经在蔡徐坤这里意味着什么。

蔡徐坤摆摆手没搭腔。化妆师和造型师在不远处发出一声惊呼，他抬眼瞥了一下，两人凑在化妆镜前对着手机指指点点。这时化妆室的门被敲开，催场的工作人员探头进来，“蔡老师，节目流程有调整，要请您这会儿就先去候场了。”

蔡徐坤应着站起身来。于娟迎上去问原因，工作人员解释说前面有突发情况，现在请蔡老师帮忙救场。化妆和造型帮他检查了一下妆发和服饰，蔡徐坤就准备去上台了。

一口气唱了三首，下台又紧接着被拉去第二现场。穿过后台的甬道时，蔡徐坤听到远处有人在喊还有辆车去医院，然后几个人扛着摄像设备追了过去。他侧头问领路的工作人员这是怎么了，于娟抢着答说是去抢社会新闻的。

蔡徐坤狐疑地看了她一眼，“出什么事了吗？”

于娟正要搪塞，后面媒体中心里转出一个打电话的女人，“…好好，我把李艺文电话给你，但是她现在不接电话，我现在也到医院去，你直接跟他们工作室联系…”

蔡徐坤猛地变了脸色，但没来得及开口发问就被于娟推着进了候场区。

“有什么事下台再说。”于娟告诫地看着他。

蔡徐坤转头和韩仁对视一眼，回身去对接上台准备。

揪着心玩了三轮游戏，蔡徐坤终于被放下了台。

跟一众工作人员打过招呼后离开演播厅，蔡徐坤边走边探身问韩仁究竟怎么回事。

韩仁立刻递过来一个手机给他看截图，热搜榜首赫然挂着“朱正廷呕吐”，上升热点里还有“朱正廷怀孕”、“朱正廷小三”、“朱正廷经纪人”。

“我问刘燃廷哥怎么样了，他给我回了这个，”韩仁把手机又划过一页，刘燃的回复是“哥，这个我真不能说。人没事，住院了。”

蔡徐坤的眉头深深地皱起来，刘燃的话基本意味着朱正廷真的怀孕了。这个孩子不可能是李艺文的，朱正廷绝对不可能做出破坏别人婚姻的事情，何况他也打听过很多次李艺文的夫妻感情，不然他也放心不下一个强势Alpha成天守着朱正廷。可是孩子究竟怎么来的呢？朱正廷贫乏的社交状况他再清楚不过了。

电光石火之间，一个念头萌生在他脑海里，他难以置信地顿住脚步。

“哥，怎么了？”韩仁跟着停下来。

“我们去医院。”蔡徐坤说着便加快脚步走起来。

于娟面色巨变，小跑着要去拦他，压低声音呵斥道，“你去医院干什么？你是不是疯了？全中国都在猜孩子他爸，你这会儿凑上去当什么便宜爹？”

蔡徐坤脚步不变，“我就是孩子他爸。”

于娟一瞬间没反应过来，然后猛地拉住蔡徐坤停下来，“你说什么胡话？”她满目震惊地看着蔡徐坤，她知道他不拿这种事开玩笑。“这是什么时候的事？”

蔡徐坤平静地回视她，“上个月聚餐。”他顿了顿又说，“娟姐，我没有瞒你，我也是刚猜到。”

“你不能去医院，”于娟警惕地回避来往过路的人，拉着蔡徐坤走到回廊的角落里，“李艺文一定会用通稿把这件事压下去，现在只有呕吐是无可争议的，其余的她都不会承认，你现在去只会打乱他们的安排。那么多热搜要是没有人搞是不会突然冒出来的，你去了别人正好你俩一块儿搞。你听我的，先别添乱。”

蔡徐坤定神看着于娟，起伏的胸膛却泄露他此时无法平复的心境。

“什么都不承认，”他轻声说道，“那他们会逼着他拿掉这个孩子吗？正廷32了，他的身体受得了吗？我必须去医院，这件事我必须和他一起面对。”

于娟神情复杂地看着他，她从蔡徐坤20岁开始带他，看着这个孩子在风暴中成长为华语乐坛的中流砥柱，看着他像苦行僧一样守着音乐过了十年，她知道他心里有一个不可能的人，而现在这一切都来到了一个巨变的临界点上。

“娟姐，有什么事我来扛，你相信我。”

于娟没有再拦，蔡徐坤带着团队走回停车场，一路向医院飞驰而去。

车上蔡徐坤字斟句酌地给朱正廷发消息。朱正廷一直没有联系他，他很担心对方目前的状态。

这些年来他不远不近地守着朱正廷，看他越来越收缩在自己的世界里，早已断了更近一步的心思，可那天偏偏又出现了新的契机，他意识到朱正廷心里是有他的位置的，于是这一个多月里，他重新开始笨拙地追人，努力去打开对方层层封闭的心，如今事态突变，一切不能再循序渐进，他想还是要先稳住节奏，以免对方再次有应激反应。

当初，他一时放手就错过了十年，这一次，他无论如何也要把握在自己手里。

“正廷，孩子我会负责的。”他决定就先发这句，其它等见面了再慢慢说。

他点下发送，全然不知在对面投下了一颗惊雷。

车很快到了医院，于娟已经托人联系了接应人员，避开了急诊大楼外堆积的大批媒体，从一个不起眼的侧边小门进了住院楼。

“你问到病房号了吗？”于娟跟在大步流星的蔡徐坤后面问道。

蔡徐坤径直走到导医台报了朱正廷的名字，说自己是他的Alpha。

于娟崩溃地腿一软，“你干脆直接去外面跟他们演讲好了。我还给你费个什么心。”

蔡徐坤没有搭腔，得到房号就转头走向了电梯，他抬头数着电梯的数字，心中也没有面上那样镇定，即将上演的未来令他忐忑而又潜藏一丝兴奋。

于娟拜托导医台震惊的护士先不要声张，匆匆跟了过来，“你不要冲动，”她担忧地看着蔡徐坤。韩仁在一旁劝说路过的病人家属不要拍摄。

8132，蔡徐坤在心中默念房号，一步一步走向他曾如此渴望却无法触及的一切，渺远的梦在他面前飞速地褪去重重幔帐，终于在眼前上映现实。

他停在病房门口，微微颔首向两侧的保镖致意，抬手轻轻敲上门板。

“哪位？”屋里传来李艺文短促的回应。

“李总，是我。”蔡徐坤答道。

门开了，刘燃瑟缩地退开一旁低头站着，李艺文转身戒备地看向他，在她身后的病床上，坐着满面泪痕的朱正廷。

蔡徐坤让韩仁和于娟在房外候着，自己单独进了门。

“我们一起来捋一遍。”李艺文抱起胳膊，“那天11点47分乔实在微信上说他接走了尤长靖，你2点38才告诉刘燃你们安全到家。”

“是，当时我让刘燃跟韩仁的车走了，我和正廷大概12点45到的家，我忘了第一时间告诉刘燃。”蔡徐坤盯着朱正廷，朱正廷没有表情地回视他。

“你没有标记正廷。”

“没有，后来我的信息素要压不住了，我就赶紧离开了。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷没有一丝温度的脸，“姐，您能让我和正廷先单独谈谈吗？”

李艺文沉默了一会儿，带着刘燃出了病房。

病房里只剩下监护仪的滴答声。

“刘燃说当时是我把他赶走的，你却说是你让他先走的，你把我摘那么干净，不怕我告你蓄意侵犯吗？”朱正廷抹了把脸靠回靠垫上，没再看蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤没有说话，只看着他朝向病床走了两步。

“我喝醉酒发的疯，我认了。”朱正廷继续开口说道，“你把我收拾得一点痕迹都没有，然后没事人似的跟我聊了一个多月的天，你现在来装模作样当什么好人？”

朱正廷拥着被子，目光追着褶皱里的阴影，唯有颤抖的睫毛暴露他凄惶的内心。

“廷廷，”蔡徐坤又走近两步。

“你不要叫我廷廷！”朱正廷抢白道，泪水瞬间涌上他的眼眶，他坐起身看向蔡徐坤，瞪大眼睛努力不让眼泪流下来。无数个梦里，蔡徐坤都这样温柔地叫他廷廷，就像十年前他俩最交好时那样，这是他们之间不曾公之于众的昵称。

蔡徐坤举起手安抚地示意他冷静。“正廷，那天是我实在没有忍住。但我想和你重新开始，我希望我们能先重新建立起适当的感情基础，而不是让一次信息素失控作为我们关系的起点。这一个月来我一直以为你的态度也是这样，我只是想等到合适的时候再和你讨论这件事。”

“我们没有什么要讨论的，”蔡徐坤的话实在致命要素过多，朱正廷瞬间竖起防备的高墙。他僵直地靠回靠垫中，“你不是第一天认识我，和我能确立什么关系，建立什么基础？我反正就是做了个梦而已，你就当酒后乱了次性吧，没必要当真。”

蔡徐坤微微眯起眼睛，“做了个梦？”他走到床边居高临下地盯住朱正廷，“春梦？”。

朱正廷陷在床褥里，脸一寸一寸地红了，思绪不可抑制地飘回那个与恶鬼缠斗与菩萨交欢的梦里。

“你一直以为那天只是做了个春梦？”

“那你以为呢？”朱正廷涨红了脸反驳，“我醒过来身上干干净净什么痕迹都没有，别说标记，连自己的信息素都几乎闻不到，现在突然说我怀孕，我还以为见鬼了。”

蔡徐坤低下头苦笑。那晚别说标记成结，他甚至没多久就被夹射了，简直一生之耻。而显然未能得到满足的两个人信息素都在暴动边缘，天时地利人和都不允许他继续随性做下去，天晓得他凝聚多大的心力去掰开朱正廷缠着他的四肢，不搀一丝杂念地给他里外洗干净换上睡衣放回床上，严严实实地贴上抑制贴，甚至还记得把猫狗关去客厅以免影响他睡眠质量。全部弄完快三点了想起给刘燃回信说把人送回家了，赶在自己信息素彻底失控前回家扎了针强效镇定。就这么个流程走下来，朱正廷竟然会怀上，蔡徐坤真心想说苍天弄人。

“正廷，我以为我们的关系在这一个多月里是有进步的。我们可以不用着急定义它，你不要这样抵触。我们慢慢来好不好？”蔡徐坤想伸手去抚摸朱正廷的面庞，他涨红的脸蛋难得染上血色，红扑扑的很生动。

可惜说出的话语还是一样无情。

“结果都是一样的，这样那样又有什么意义？你能满足于和我做兄弟吗？我心底能当你是我最好的朋友，你呢？”

“春梦里的兄弟好友吗？”

“你！”朱正廷被抢白得一个字也不剩，他翻过身不去看蔡徐坤，抱着胳膊气自己口不择言给人送话柄。

“廷廷，给我一个机会。”蔡徐坤弯下腰撑在床铺边，对着他气鼓鼓的背影说。

可能是怀孕荷尔蒙作祟，朱正廷迷了眼睛，泪水顺着眼尾流下洇湿了枕头，他想说，别逼我好不好，却说不出话。

蔡徐坤轻轻拍他的肩膀。

朱正廷抽噎了一声，哑着嗓子说，“你对我很重要，我不想害你最后恨我。”

“廷廷”，蔡徐坤捏了捏他的肩，可是我爱你啊，他在心里说。

门被敲响两声，屋内凝滞的气氛倏然消散，主任带着一名护士走进来。

主任是个年过六旬的Omega，老头听说朱正廷的Alpha找来了，过来先在门外跟李艺文和于娟科普了一下目前事态的严重性，于娟赶紧替自家老板宣扬了一番，作保真心与深情日月可鉴。

护士忙着给输液加药，老头挑剔地从镜片上方打量了蔡徐坤一番，“孩子爸爸来啦？”

蔡徐坤欠身答应了一声。

“你很厉害啊，来无影去无踪的，种倒是一播就中，他的信息素水平给搞得这么乱，胎儿竟然发育得还不错。”

蔡徐坤低着头虚心听训，拿余光悄悄往床上看，朱正廷拽着被子蒙着半张脸，能想象得出身上一定都羞得红透了。

老头随意翻看着病历，“你们之后是要回北京的，具体的我就不多说了，你们以后做检查都有人跟你们讲。你没有标记，这个事比较麻烦，现在暂时是没有标记条件了，但是孩子少不了你的信息素，所以你要定期配合给他补充，没事呢就多帮他按摩腺体，该咬的咬。你们这些年轻人现在就是瞎搞，还一搞一个准，真是胡闹！”老头气得吹胡子瞪眼，蔡徐坤恭顺地附和给他顺气。

“他的身体素质本身还是不错，32岁其实也还好，但是你们太瞎搞了，怀孕跟发情期都分不清吗？还用强效抑制贴，是不是不要命了！这个后期要好好调理，主要是你，多配合，听到没有？”

“是是是，一定配合，一定好好给他调养。”蔡徐坤简直喜不自胜。

“小朱呢也要放宽心，现在发现得早，问题都不大，不要有负担，平时多和他互通有无，信息素这个东西嘛，多融合就和谐了，我们讲叫水乳交融嘛！两个人结合到一起，那就是孩子成长的温床！”

主任实在是一把开车好手，朱正廷简直被他讲得要自燃起来。大夫描绘的夫夫生活仿佛异世界降临一般可怖，可他扪心自问，这个孩子他从没有想过要舍弃。他躲在被子后面，只露出一双眼睛偷偷看蔡徐坤，如果要在这世上造一个小人儿出来，除了这个已经完全憋不住笑意、满脸喜色荡漾的人，他确实想不出还有谁能让他试着耐下性子去面对大夫所嘱托的一切。

护士给朱正廷又测了一轮数据，等主任交代完，蔡徐坤恭敬地将他老人家送出了门。李艺文和于娟跟着走进屋来。

“看样子这是聊明白了？”李艺文先开口问道，“聊不明白也先缓缓，目前最新的情况就是，小蔡过来的消息已经上网了，舆论也发酵得差不多了，就等二位的意思我们就最后定调子了。”

三个人都一起看向床上的朱正廷，朱正廷低着头啃自己的嘴皮子。

他的想法赫然明晰开来，他的恐惧、愤怒和哀伤似乎都神奇地消失了，心中凭空又生出了想要去爱的勇气，萌发了对未来的希望和信念。难道只是因为他怀上了这个孩子吗？他的脑中回响着刚才蔡徐坤对他说的那些话。重新开始，他们真的可以跨越一切阻碍，去建立起全新的关系吗？他想，也许这是上天给他的一个自我救赎的机会，他在自我封闭中沉沦了这么多年，他得要抓住它。

他抬起眼梢瞧着床边的蔡徐坤，“那我们试试？”末了他瓮声瓮气地说。

蔡徐坤笑着俯身拥住他。

蔡朱两家工作室联合发布了声明，一时全网一片哗然。

好事者细推了二人的行程，天南海北，鲜有交集，而聚餐那日恐怕便是珠胎暗结之时，于是又引发更多关于二人真实情感状况的猜测。

第二天下午，朱正廷悄悄办了出院，绕开医院围堵得水泄不通的前门，为了避免在机场造成混乱，一行人没有订票直接去现场买票低调回京。落地后还是在VIP口见到几个举着手幅默默支持的粉丝，两人向她们远远挥挥手，几个姑娘当时就哭了出来。

李艺文和于娟回公司处理后续安排，韩仁被打发回蔡徐坤家帮他打包行李，刘燃跟车把两人送回了朱正廷家。

朱爸朱妈一早已经飞来了北京，和姐姐姐夫们一起等在家里。两人一进家门打上照面，一家人先围着朱正廷事无巨细地关怀了一遍，然后焦点一滑向蔡徐坤，空气里立刻弥漫开一种虚浮的热络。姐姐们知道两人过去那段不愉快，明里暗里地问起再续前缘的机缘；姐夫们护短温柔貌美的小舅子，看着蔡徐坤忍不住要来点下马威；朱爸朱妈对着这头天还是电视上的帅小伙今天就无端升级的新儿婿，一时也是心态复杂；而两个刚刚才达成共识搭伙生孩子过日子的人，自己的关系都还有一大堆没厘清的头绪，着实招架不住这全方位直击灵魂的拷问。

朱正廷撒娇说要吃家乡菜了，本就尴尬难耐的朱爸立刻带着女婿们进了厨房。面对家里地位最高的三个女人，朱正廷决定坦白从宽，明说两人其实刚刚复合，宝宝实属意外。蔡徐坤做了六六三十六轮保证，终于算是从朱家女人口中获得了首肯。

通过了灵魂拷问，两人躲回朱正廷房里写公开信。公关给指派了任务，要求体现家庭的温馨和睦，带动正面的舆论转向。朱正廷提笔倒是文思如泉涌，这些年蔡徐坤频繁出入他的梦境，实在是名副其实的梦中情人，一番春秋笔法下来，聚少离多的异地情缘是实，体贴入微的精神依靠也绝无半句虚言。而蔡徐坤终于有机会诉说多年深埋于心底的真情，字字句句也皆是发自肺腑。公关对二人的初稿相当满意，略加润色便定了文案，又远程指挥二人在丰盛的家宴餐桌旁进行甜蜜摆拍，夫夫深情连同家庭认可，这套任务便算是完成了。两人都过了而立之年，近年也都完成了实力转型，待到公关的一整套流程走完，粉丝和公众的接受度都控制在了比较理想的局面。

饭后送走了一大家子，两人拥着猫狗在沙发上安顿下来，才终于有了合居的实感。

两人都独居多年，对私人空间的入侵颇为敏感，可当入侵对象换作暧昧涌动的另一半，氛围则又变得甚为微妙。除去抑制贴又补充了信息素水平的朱正廷，精神提升了不少，他一手拿着剧本，一手搂着十一，慵懒地斜倚在沙发靠背上，周遭浮动着淡淡的酒香。蔡徐坤觉察到他的信息素，也释放出丝缕莲香去融合安抚他的神经。

朱正廷被烘得身上暖洋洋的，脸颊都染上一抹绯色，他盯着手里的剧本，嘴里嘟囔着说，“都怪这个味道，那天晚上我还以为有菩萨来救我。”

蔡徐坤闻言偷笑，装作陶醉的样子专门深吸一口气，“都怪酒太醉人，菩萨醉了也动凡心啊。”窘得朱正廷拿抱枕扔他。

蔡徐坤搂着五百万在看书，混世魔王在他怀里乖顺得很，福利和锅巴妹都倚在他腿边，画面分外温馨。朱正廷莫名觉得这一幕熟悉，心想大概又是什么时候梦到过，笑着拿出手机拍下来。

“被帅到了？”蔡徐坤勾起嘴角打趣他。

“你少来，我拍狗呢，五百万难得这么安静。”

蔡徐坤笑着去摸五百万的头，黑姑娘殷勤地舔他的手。

“其实我这些年经常会梦到你，”朱正廷从镜头前抬眼看向蔡徐坤，半长的额发垂下来，稍稍掩住黑亮的眼睛，“各种各样的梦，你对我来说就是很重要的一个人，会在梦里支持我陪伴我，所以我很怕会把我们的关系弄糟，那样一切都会崩溃。”

朱正廷微微抿着嘴，秀气的眉头蹙着，十一在他怀里拨弄着衣领的带子，尾巴在他手上扫来扫去。

蔡徐坤看着他的眼睛，柔和的笑意慢慢变成郑重，“绝不会有那一天的，我们一起努力经营好这个家。”

朱正廷的眉头跳了一下，垂下视线点了点头，两人一时无言，混着青莲香气的酒韵又重新弥漫在鼻息之间。

“其实我也经常梦到你，”蔡徐坤突然说道。

朱正廷挑起眉梢看他。

英俊的青年脸上带着狡黠的笑意，“不过那些梦现在不能跟你说，胎教不宜。”

朱正廷的脸瞬间红透了。“流氓！”他把手边的靠枕都扔到了蔡徐坤头上。狗狗们兴奋地蹦起来，蔡徐坤大笑着拨开抱枕看着他，莲香变得浓郁而绵长，挟裹住他的怯意丝丝消融，又依附上他的腺体轻柔熨帖。朱正廷扭头想遮掩住脸上蒸腾的热度，蔡徐坤热切的视线却如影随形，他抱着十一和剧本匆匆逃回卧室甩上门，把狗狗们欢腾的叫唤和蔡徐坤爽朗的笑声统统关在了外面。

九人团对于队长突然搞定主舞这件事同样深表震惊。众人在群里盘问多轮，朱正廷咬住话头没有松口，只说上次聚餐时关系还不稳定，所以没有透露。大家于是又恭维队长雷厉风行，弹无虚发，一群Alpha闹腾起来，臊得朱正廷要退群。最后蔡徐坤出来主持局面，说正廷他脸皮薄要把我踢下床了，一群单身狗猛地给塞了满口狗粮，这才悻悻作罢。

只有尤长靖在私聊里又是欣慰又是担忧地去问朱正廷，朱正廷才坦白说其实两人现在只是合住在一起，群里都是瞎说的，相处起来基本还是朋友关系，以后再慢慢看发展。至于肚子里的孩子，实属一个美丽的意外，两人也非常珍惜这奇妙的缘分。尤长靖于是感慨地送上祝福，叮嘱他们万万不要再像年轻时那样轻易离散。

合居的生活格外的和谐，没有琐碎的争吵，也没有任何彼此妨碍。多年后重逢的老友之间没有时光留下的罅隙，相伴轻松而愉悦。在家调养了几日，朱正廷的状态已较之前大为好转，无论是精力、食欲还是情绪都逐渐在恢复正常，蔡徐坤每日在他身边维持着淡淡的莲香，有效地帮助安抚躁动的腺体，稳固剧烈波动的信息素水平，极大缓解了身体不适与进组准备带来的双重压力。由于朱正廷的意外怀孕，新片的档期变得格外紧迫，要赶在朱正廷显怀之前完成他的绝大部分镜头，着实不是一个轻松的任务。

临近进组的日子，朱正廷开始越来越依赖蔡徐坤的信息素，身体仿佛感知到即将到来的匮乏，变得格外渴求莲香萦绕。蔡徐坤让人把家里的乐器设备都搬了过来，每天朱正廷钻研剧本，他就在隔壁创作新歌，热搜上始终居高不下的两个人一同隐居在家，没有任何多余的营业行为。

进组前一天，二人去李艺文家蹭饭。李家阿姨做得一手好菜，这次特意煲好一锅大补靓汤为朱正廷践行。吃过午饭稍作休息，蔡徐坤在客厅和李艺文讨论之后给朱正廷定期探班的安排，毕竟不能让朱正廷独自熬过小半年的拍摄。梁晓秋则和朱正廷在练功房复习身段和唱腔，剧本终稿里给加了段带着戏妆唱的戏，梁晓秋带着朱正廷一句一句地学。

戏里演到军阀混战之时，社会动荡，人民流离失所，上海十里洋场仍是一片歌舞升平，醉生梦死，大少爷董云生在自家宴会上学唱新剧《春闺梦》。唱的是“可怜负弩充前阵”的名唱段，先前程大师在上海演出，董少爷连捧过数场。

“历尽风霜万苦辛；饥寒饱暖无人问，”

朱正廷学着梁晓秋的姿态回身，一双妙目凄楚漫溢。这段唱的是妻子哭诉与丈夫别离时的痴怨，倒是微妙暗合朱正廷这即将独自进组工作的际遇。

一段唱罢，梁晓秋引着朱正廷到一旁坐下歇息，问起他身体可有不适。朱正廷直说还好，现在有蔡徐坤在，自己轻松很多，就是不知道进组后能熬多久。梁晓秋一听就着急，说那你们赶紧做临时标记啊，总比生扛着好啊，这小年轻搭伙过日子怎么还相敬如宾的，给朱正廷闹了个大红脸。

晚饭时朱正廷心里就惦记着这事，眼光时不时飘到蔡徐坤身上，对方一回视他又慌忙往别处看。饭后两人溜达着回家，冬夜里衣服裹得严实，两人都享受这种短暂融入人群不被发现的感觉。朱正廷想谈谈临时标记的可行性，又觉得身为Omega要求这个实在不好意思，一路上就随便聊了点收拾行李的闲话。

到家后朱正廷回房最后理一遍行李，蔡徐坤早早进了浴室洗澡。朱正廷把想带的衣服摊了一床，挑挑拣拣了一个多小时也没选出几件，脑子里一直在颠三倒四地模拟临时标记的过程。

“选衣服呐？”蔡徐坤突然发话，惊得朱正廷全身一抖。他抬眼看去，蔡徐坤穿着白T恤和睡裤刚从浴室里出来，脸上脖子上蒸得粉扑扑的，发梢还滴着水，周身散发出清淡的莲香。

朱正廷看了一眼就又低头做出专心挑选的样子，“不知道选什么好，横店也挺冷的。”

蔡徐坤靠着门框看他收拾，不时给点建议，“把那件红毛衣带上，你穿那件好看。”

朱正廷默默地把红毛衣折起来。两人磨磨蹭蹭又选了十来分钟，算是装满了朱正廷的两个大箱子。

蔡徐坤看着他把箱子合上，装作随意地清了清嗓子，“今天跟李姐商量好了，过阵子我就去看你，你先进组拍，不用担心，要是不舒服就跟我说，我也可以提前去。”

“嗯。”朱正廷低着头答应，转身开始收拾床上的衣服。

“然后，她建议我们先做个，就是，那个，临时标记，如果你觉得OK的话。”蔡徐坤在原地局促地踱了几步，也走过来帮忙收衣服。

朱正廷手上没停，脸上像火烧，头埋得更低了，“嗯，晓秋姐也这么说。”

两人把衣服都收回柜子里，等到手上一空，空气里的信息素仿佛瞬间就浓稠起来。

蔡徐坤盯着朱正廷看，朱正廷咬了咬下唇，走到床角坐下，“那你来吧。”

蔡徐坤沉默地走到朱正廷身后，面前白皙的颈项稍稍垂着，感受到他的靠近，可以看到后颈细小的绒毛在微微战栗。

蔡徐坤撩开他微长的发梢，“你别紧张”，自己却不自然地吞了吞口水。

朱正廷的肩颈泛起粉红。

蔡徐坤俯下身，轻轻嗅了嗅扑鼻的酒香，拇指在腺体上柔柔抚过。他在朱正廷身后坐下，倾身凑近到腺体旁，温热的鼻息喷洒到皮肤上，“你准备好了吗？”他的声音染上一丝暗哑。

朱正廷的回应几不可闻。

蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，扶着修长的颈项虔诚地吻上去。

空气里的酒香骤然消失。

蔡徐坤沉醉在这柔软的触感中，他来回舔舐那片肌肤，用齿尖细密啃咬带着弹性的肌理，将自己的信息素源源不断地注入。感觉到唇下肩颈的拘束，双唇带上笑意流连在自己新绘出的痕迹上，手掌在颈侧徘徊摩挲，莲香层叠溢出，如潮涌般抚慰相亲的人儿。

蔡徐坤庆幸自己在浴室里预先纾解了欲望，否则面对此情此景，他恐怕控制不住自己要推倒对方。

直至感受到腺体的满胀，蔡徐坤才依依不舍地停止舔咬，用一个轻柔的吻结束了这次临时标记。他怜惜地掠过略为红肿的齿痕，凑近到朱正廷的耳边问他的感受。

朱正廷的鬓边汗珠密布。

蔡徐坤还未从迷醉中醒来，他疑惑地伸手擦拭了一下，触手冰凉。

他瞪大双眼，有些慌张地扶住朱正廷的肩膀，“廷廷，你还好吗？”

朱正廷垂着头，嘴唇张合了一下，没有说出话来。

蔡徐坤惊惶地将他转过来，捧住他的脸蛋，“廷廷，你看着我，你这是怎么了？”

朱正廷茫然地与他对上视线，“坤，”他努力了几次，叫出蔡徐坤的名字。

“是我，是我在这里，”蔡徐坤一遍遍抚摸着朱正廷的头发，探身抵住他的前额，“廷廷，不怕，是我，你告诉我你这是怎么了？”

朱正廷垂头埋进蔡徐坤的颈窝，泪水很快浸透了薄薄的T恤。


	3. Chapter 3

朱正廷在蔡徐坤怀里默默哭了许久，随着压抑情绪的逐渐释放，他也缓慢地平静下来。蔡徐坤将他搂在怀里，在他背上一遍遍舒缓地拂过，嘴里不时轻声念叨着体己的小话。刚被标记的Omega体内充盈着Alpha的信息素，莲香氤氲，心头的苦涩被渐渐浸没，整个人慢慢变得柔软，心底生出一丝依赖。

他垂着眼看衣肩上洇湿的泪痕，捻起蔡徐坤的衣角在手里摩挲，“对不起，我…”

蔡徐坤的手指微微抽动了一下，截住他的话，“别说对不起。”他将朱正廷往自己怀里按了按，低声说，“我最怕听见你说这句话。”

朱正廷摇了摇头，面色黯淡，“是我又把事情弄砸了，我总是把事情弄得一团糟，最后伤害到你。”

“没有，是我心急了，吓到你了，”蔡徐坤扶着他的后颈吻了吻他的头顶，凑近他脸侧说，“下次我们慢点来。”

“如果慢点来还是一样怎么办？”朱正廷转头又埋进蔡徐坤的颈窝，双臂环到他腰后抱住他，闷着声说，“我就是有这个毛病怎么办？”

蔡徐坤紧了紧手臂，“我们一起想办法解决，廷廷，无论发生什么，你不要再躲了好不好？你别推开我，我来帮助你。”

朱正廷一时没有做声，埋着脸压抑陡然粗重的呼吸。

“我不躲，这次我不躲了，”他哑着声音说，手里攥紧蔡徐坤的衣角。“可是我不知道怎么办，我不想把这些强加到你身上。”

他的眼泪又流出来，他默默埋藏于心底的秘密，终于再也压制不住。

“我什么都感觉不到，我拍的戏，看的书，都教过我应该感觉到什么，甜蜜的，沉醉的，敞开的，焦灼的，我都没有，我只有茫然，”他泪眼婆娑地扬起脸正视着蔡徐坤，“我多么恐惧这种茫然，我这样爱你，为什么你吻我时我会是这种感受？和那个人碰我时竟然是同一种感受？”

朱正廷全身都颤抖起来，蔡徐坤内心大恸，他双手环住朱正廷的后脑，却只敢轻轻地顺一顺他的头发，“不怕，宝宝，都过去了，不怕。”

“不是你想的那样，”朱正廷意识到蔡徐坤误会了，喘着气抢着解释，“不是的，没有人伤害我，是我过去学舞的时候，”他努力压制住抽噎，“那时都还是小孩子，还没有分化，我们中午会一起睡在练功房，然后我旁边的男生就总是来弄我的腺体，我不喜欢他碰，要他不要再弄了，可他每次都还是会去动，后来我的腺体发炎了，妈妈带我去看大夫，才知道这件事，后来学校就不让在练功房睡通铺了。”

朱正廷着急一口气都说出来，他低下头缓了缓，又接着说，“其实这件事并没有什么，也没有什么伤害，我那时什么也不懂，在医院里旁边的人都看着我，我也是懵的，没有羞耻，也没有痛苦，只有茫然。他每次凑过来时也是这样，我说你不许再弄了，他嘴上答应着，手上还是去弄，我也就受着，也不委屈，也不生气，什么都没有。都是小孩子，我也不恨他，我甚至都不记得他叫什么长什么样子，我只记得我就默默等他停手。妈妈和老师后来问我，我也说我没什么感觉。”

朱正廷的脸上漂浮着一丝困惑，视线好似聚焦在虚空之中，“这件事就很平常地过去了。直到我长大了以后，我遇到了你，又控制不住地躲开你，躲开每一个向我示好的Alpha，我不明白为什么，真的是因为这个吗？可我明明没有觉得自己受到过侵犯。我只得到了茫然，好像这就是我与性吸引相关的全部反应。别人带着爱意靠近过来，我却仿佛回到了那间练功房里。我多想回去帮那时的我推开他，无论是为了痛苦还是耻辱，哪怕只是没道理地发顿脾气，起码去感受到什么，能给我一个实际的终点，而不是永远漫无边际的茫然。”

朱正廷抽了抽鼻子，“过去我不懂，就凭着直觉躲，后来我终于意识到了自己的毛病，我也累了，就想，算了，就离大家远点，我躲远点就不会伤害别人了。”

他抬头看向蔡徐坤，眼眶里盛满剔透的泪水，“可是我以为这次我能控制住，我以为这么久了，我要和你重新开始了，我做好准备了。”

“这不是你的错，”蔡徐坤碰上他的额头，“你没有错，不要责怪自己，更不要惩罚自己。”

他痛惜地捧住朱正廷的脸拭去他的眼泪，这么多年，他竟然信了所谓独身主义的说辞，毫无知觉地放任朱正廷自我惩罚了这么多年。

“以后你不喜欢的，就告诉我，我们一点一点去尝试找到喜欢的。”他把朱正廷搂进怀里，脸挨在他的头顶上，“我们慢一点来，总能积累新的感觉，和书上写的戏里演的不一样都没关系，我们会建立自己的模式。”

“可是我不能委屈你！”

“我哪有委屈？”蔡徐坤无奈地笑，“我只希望你开心，能和我一起享受我们的关系。”

朱正廷依偎着蔡徐坤，情绪的彻底宣泄令他疲惫不堪，可蔡徐坤的理解与包容却又依托起他那颗惴惴无望的心。也许有一天，一切将不再是空白，一切都将留下他们相爱的印迹，只要他们去尝试。

他很多年没有在戏外这样从身到心地倚赖别人了。陷落在蔡徐坤温暖可靠的怀抱里，感受着周身莲香的萦绕，他第一次学着依恋地闭上眼睛。

夜里蔡徐坤留在了主卧，刚做完标记又交过心，朱正廷腻着他不愿意放手，他便抱着香软的Omega哄他先睡。

听着朱正廷绵长的呼吸声，他回想起十年前，他们在演出后秘密相约，深圳湾的焰火缤纷绚丽也不及眼前人的一分颜色，他诉说着这一年来自己的爱意，激动地语无伦次，颤抖着给朱正廷戴上定情戒指，心满意足地吻住他。

他不曾觉察到怯意，他以为那些微末的躲避只是出于害羞。

隔天，朱正廷在两人互关的微博小号上留下一封长长的信，道了无数次歉，讲了许多人生事业的道理，只希望两人退回到朋友的关系。然后朱正廷便消失在他的私交圈里，他找上门去也推脱不见，直到大半年后借着生日祝福才重新恢复为点头之交。

他为此痛苦过，愤怒过，也怨恨过，他不明白为何人生会突然变得如此艰难。然而更多的是深重的悔恨与汹涌的思念，以至于后来不得不与自己妥协，选择成为一个旁观者站在远处去爱。

他从没有想过，朱正廷为自己筑起一道道心墙，竟是因为这样悲伤的原因。那样一个爱意磅礴的人，却无法体会切近相亲的感觉，他人的爱恋带来的却是伤痛的再现。

他多希望自己当年多坚持一下，多努力一点，也许就能提前叩开朱正廷的心门，能够在心魔萌芽之时和他一起面对。如果有如果，是否这十年，两人就不用过得这样辛苦。

第二日清晨，刘燃便打来电话准备接朱正廷出发进组。蔡徐坤挂断电话，朱正廷在他怀里悠悠转醒。

亲密的姿态令朱正廷有些羞涩，低头抿着嘴嘟哝了一句早安。

蔡徐坤顺顺他的头发，问他睡得好不好，告诉他刘燃已经在路上了。

朱正廷的嘴角立刻就撇了下来，抱怨时间过得太快，撒娇的模样和年少时如出一辙。但他还是很快就坐了起来，这些年来生活对他改造诸多，告别起床困难户却着实是一大功德。

昨夜哭得太厉害，虽然夜里做了些修复程序，早晨眼睛还是颇有些浮肿。李艺文和刘燃进屋时，朱正廷正敷着冰冻眼膜在紧急消肿。

“我的祖宗诶，这是干什么肿成这样！昨天不还好好的么？”李艺文又是一脸痛心疾首。“今天机场媒体粉丝都多，这给拍到了又要扯半天闲皮了。”

为了不在开机发布会那天模糊焦点，公关建议今天先提前面对媒体作为公布怀孕后首次露面，也算是对进组的预热。

朱正廷吃起刘燃买来的牛肉面没有搭腔，蔡徐坤编着瞎话打圆场，“昨晚闹小孩子脾气，舍不得走。”

李艺文面露了然，“我知道是很不人道啦，但是合同签了没办法嘛！到时候我们协调好时间，小蔡经常去看看你，咱们早拍完早解放！”

朱正廷配合地做出一副勉为其难的样子，趁着李艺文转身的间隙朝蔡徐坤做鬼脸。

吃完饭卸了眼膜，眼睛还是水肿很明显，朱正廷只得戴上墨镜遮盖一下，搭配上合作方送来的新款大衣，原本想走温和暖男风的一个造型立刻变得炫酷起来。李艺文和刘燃先带着行李下了楼，朱正廷站在门口磨蹭。蔡徐坤今天上午有拍摄任务，所以不能去机场送别。

“我尽快去看你，”蔡徐坤拿来围巾给他搭上，结结实实地系起来。“你要照顾好自己，好好吃饭，好好休息，不要太拼命了，我会很心疼的。”

“你这样系着好丑，”朱正廷双手揣在口袋里，瘪着嘴巴咕哝道。

“谁说的，最好看了。”蔡徐坤又给他戴上配套的绒线帽，硕大的毛球顶在头顶，型男瞬间变成中学生扮酷。

朱正廷忍不住笑起来，“公关叮嘱我今天要展现出稳重的父爱感呢。”

蔡徐坤摸了摸他头顶的毛球，“保暖最重要！”

隔着墨镜，朱正廷肆无忌惮地盯着蔡徐坤看了许久，他不知道究竟是信息素的魔力，还是彼此敞开的心扉，竟然能让他的局促消弭殆尽。他把手从大衣口袋里拿出来，主动去牵住蔡徐坤。“你在家乖乖地等我哦。”他软软地说，红艳的嘴唇微微嘟着。

蔡徐坤忍了又忍，最后凑近在他额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后又做出可怜巴巴的样子，“我想你时你要接我视频。”

“好。”朱正廷笑着答应，“那我走啦。”

饶是做好准备，机场的人数还是令人惊愕。下车与相熟的媒体做了简短访问后，朱正廷便在两队保安的维护下艰难穿过如潮人海。他的脸上始终挂着温和的笑容，看到粉丝做的海报与手幅也尽力都点头致意，虽然是公关的要求，但也确实是他感恩的心意。落地后没再接受接机，剧组直接从VIP口把他接到了剧组下榻的酒店，接下来的一周先是剧本围读和定妆拍摄，然后才正式开机。

同组的不少演员朱正廷都在前几部戏里有过合作，导演也因为前期准备过程中的来往交流而已经熟识起来，大家热闹地寒暄恭喜他一番，就直接进入了剧本围读。朱正廷的剧本准备已经相当充分，无论是角色理解还是台词拿捏都已比较到位，但由于他戏份重，始终得精神高度集中与人配戏，一天下来还是非常辛苦。睡前和蔡徐坤视频，他说起重新进组的工作状态仍然很兴奋，蔡徐坤于是又叮嘱他注意劳逸结合。两人聊起蔡徐坤当天的拍摄，是蔡徐坤与一位国际超模搭档拍摄的一本大刊的开年封，朱正廷打趣了几句与超模搭档的感受，蔡徐坤果断吃起了朱正廷戏里老婆的醋，扬言到时要来现场监工。

第三天定妆拍摄，包括董云生从前期的少爷装扮到中年当家后暗中进行革命工作的一系列造型，导演直夸朱正廷入戏效果正，朱正廷本人则又挑剔上镜效果还欠缺一丝瘦削的凌厉感。

刘燃背地里与蔡徐坤实时沟通，天天操心让朱正廷补充营养，午餐晚餐都专门帮他订合口的食物，可是定妆拍摄一过，朱正廷又顾虑上镜状态开始节制，他找来一套科学表格，坚持按照基本标准吃够量后就拒绝超额。刘燃明里暗里搬出蔡徐坤来，正好给朱正廷揪住话头去算之前的旧账。

“你要不回去给你坤哥当助理吧，”朱正廷挑好自己要吃的菜，干脆地把剩下的分给了化妆师和助理小妹，“又替他瞒天过海，又替他远程监控的，我这消受不了。”

刘燃之前阴差阳错地造成了怀孕信息沟通错位，害得大家遭受诸多惊吓，这段时间一直尽量在朱正廷面前降低存在感，这会儿以为终于要大祸临头，急得赶紧哭丧着脸求情，“廷哥，我一心就为您身体着想啊，我上哪儿找您这么好的老板啊，您可别这样赶我啊。”

“我又不是绝食，又不是减肥，营养都够了，吃多了胎儿过大怎么办？”朱正廷言辞振振。

“你可拉倒吧，”李艺文推开房车门上来，正好听见朱正廷的话尾，“你都瘦成闪电了还胎儿过大。你该吃就吃，费劲受半天罪地再憋着瘦那么丁点儿，摄像和灯光补一补角度就回来了，这个你就别操心了，我都给你打点过了。”

朱正廷还要争，李艺文拿出下个月的新安排直接换了话题。开机后等拍摄步入正轨，朱正廷要请假出去参加一些活动，年底正是各大活动扎堆，总是要参加一些维持曝光。

“主办方都想让你和小蔡一块儿去，不过一方面他出国录歌，档期比较难合上，另一方面CP炒起来难以控制，你俩目前没必要搞这个，暂时就是月中这一个定了是双人的。”

朱正廷点头表示了解，蔡徐坤前两天跟他讨论过这个，两人一致认为现在一个在闭关拍戏，一个在闭关做专辑，CP的热度还是控制在低位比较好，能堵住那些天天说他俩假情侣真炮友的爆料就行，高了影响不好。

朱正廷想着说他俩炮友就想笑，替蔡徐坤觉得冤枉得不行。李艺文看他似笑非笑的样子以为他在思春，鄙夷地咳嗽了一声，“幸好只给你们协调出一场，就你这个样子，再多几场那以后个人发展怕是没法搞了，全搞CP去了。”

朱正廷安慰她，“哪有那么夸张啦，我俩很理性的。”

李艺文无语地摇头，感叹工作难做，年轻情侣就是一发不可收拾。

朱正廷其实明白这种想法。在别人看来，他俩有了孩子，还选择在事业高峰期公开，那势必是情比金坚真心不二了；而即便如李艺文尤长靖们了解他俩这次复合的始末，也都认为既然和好了，那如今蜜里调油也是自然而然的。只有他们自己知道，这刚刚起步的关系里潜藏了多少问题，距离那份期待之间又相差了多少努力和运气，不过上天已经神奇地给了他们从头来过的机会，现在两人同心协力，那也许离补齐努力的一天也不会太远。

正式开机的那天，朱正廷从早到晚排得满满当当的投诚重头戏。过去围读一周下来，导演认为他现在整个人在把握这种思想质变的感觉上最为恰当精准，整段戏都迸发出挣脱思想束缚的解放感，火花难得，于是当机立断开机就拍。

当天电影官宣甚是热闹，简短的开机仪式后，片方发布多张精美海报，搭配上颇具分量的获奖班底，宣传铺天盖地。朱正廷一整天都在戏里，除了团队帮他发了宣传博，本人对此毫无知觉，而人已远在纽约的蔡徐坤反而第一时间转发加油。

为了抢档期，朱正廷每天的拍摄通告都很满，顾虑到身体状况，每次一有休息间隙，刘燃都敦促他补眠。加上时差的关系，他与蔡徐坤的视频之约实现的机会寥寥无几，大多数时候还是彼此留言，然后等空闲下来再回复对方，交流倒也高效简洁。

这天全组熬大夜，下午照顾朱正廷给他排了小半天空档让他先睡足觉，夜里着重拍他成亲的洞房戏。

董云生的太太唐玉瑛出身是位官家小姐，性格泼辣，年少时迷上了风流而温柔的董云生，坚决要嫁给他。后来董云生投身革命，秘密资助革命工作的同时也利用自家商行掩护搜集传递情报，董太太发挥自家在军政的关系，在阔太太的牌桌上为丈夫出了不少力。

董太太的扮演者是近年大红的电影小花严沐薇，性别女A，年纪比朱正廷小几岁，有一种英气的美。洞房戏里二人已经换下了白天典礼上的婚纱礼服，着配对的月白丝质睡袍，由董太太强势地引导董云生与自己欢爱。

这不是朱正廷第一次拍亲热戏，从影几年，他男女AO都搭档过，普通的亲密戏份也是不在话下，这次片子奔着得奖去，风格上比较突出，在尺度上还会略大一些。

他有时也会想，自己平时交往时勉强去演一演，也许早也就习惯了。可惜真正涉及本心时，身体的记忆与反应往往也确实是难以控制。

他与严沐薇坐在床边听导演讲戏，两人都是专业演员，任何多余的个人情绪都早已摒除脑后，此时按照导演的指导在排演动作流程。

“玉瑛开始要再羞涩一点，”导演指挥朱正廷轻柔地抚摸女主的侧脸，“毕竟少女嫁给心上人，云生这里要温和，然后说台词，好，慢慢吻过去，然后玉瑛开始逐渐把握主动，在吻的节奏上表现出她的强势性格是逐步在打开，然后好，摸进云生衣襟，玉瑛这里可以退开一些，对，这个笑很好，主导意味的笑，然后推，好，往前，对，这样继续……”

排演了几遍，各个细节和情绪基本都捋清了，开始各个机位轮番上阵，效率很高，拍了大半宿，最后唐玉瑛在薄薄的天光中心满意足地窝进董云生怀里，洞房戏圆满提前收工。

回到酒店，正好开早饭，朱正廷说就在餐厅跟大家一块儿吃吧，也省得出去再买了，结果包子还没啃上两口，蔡徐坤突然发了视频过来，一桌子几个主演和导演监制都起哄要他现场接。

朱正廷面色微微发红，一按下接通，蔡徐坤一声温柔的“廷廷”就传过来。

全桌人一齐表演被肉麻击中。

朱正廷告诉蔡徐坤自己在和大家一起吃饭，把在座诸位一一介绍给他，轮到女主时，严沐薇装作挑衅地说今天激情戏很激情哦，蔡徐坤丝毫不上钩，表示工作需要，正廷演戏那是专业的。闲说两句后，朱正廷便先挂了，导演体谅他心有牵挂，见他心不在焉地陪着聊天，就让他干脆先回房去。等他回屋将视频拨回去，屏幕里立刻跳出蔡徐坤委屈的脸。

“我紧赶慢赶，还是没赶上监工，太心痛了，我的猪被人拱了。”

朱正廷笑出声来，“给你在戏里加个客串吧，你这演技不能浪费了。”

“这是个严肃的问题，你不要打岔！”蔡徐坤做义愤填膺状。“昨天是谁跟我避重就轻呢？只说熬大夜，却不说熬大夜做什么，诶，你看我屏幕怎么绿了，哦，是我的头部倒影。”

朱正廷笑得停不下来，“我没说是怕你多想影响你工作嘛！”

“我这下还有心工作吗？双重重击，太惨了！”蔡徐坤一边捧心一边也憋不住笑出来，“好了不闹你了，辛苦了一晚上累坏了吧？”

“其实还好，毕竟美人在怀。”朱正廷故意笑得明媚。

蔡徐坤指着屏幕哽了半天，夸张地摇着头感叹，“出息了，出息了，这日子没法过了。”

一番笑闹，让朱正廷通宵后的疲惫也减轻不少，蔡徐坤告诉他自己很快就能回国去看他，然后便催促他去休息了。

过了两天，轮到拍董云生唱戏的戏。剧组请来当地京剧团的演员来把关，朱正廷把梁晓秋教他的招式演给老师看，老师表示这身段足以胜任了。

剧组为这段戏做了一套藕荷色绣牡丹兰草的褶子，扮上戏妆戴上头饰，董云生踏出化妆间，全场都定住一瞬。朱正廷腼腆笑笑，捻着戏里的兰花指，收着水袖，娉娉婷婷地走到导演面前给福了一福，导演满意地指挥他再去补几张宣传照。

“我要是唐玉瑛那我也得死乞白赖地贴上去！”严沐薇感叹道。

一旁的男二打趣她戏假情真，她苦着脸朝旁边努努嘴，“我还不就过过嘴瘾，那边那位看着呢，这千里迢迢的。”

一段《春闺梦》唱响，董云生在台上将泪盼夫归的娇怨兵嫂诠释得柔美生动，以期能唤醒台下不问战事的梦里人们，然而终归也不过是赢个众人口彩罢了，倒是迷住了唐家小姐，为后续姻缘种下了福根。

整场很顺利就拍过了，朱正廷卸干净戏妆，回房车休息。刚躺下闭上眼睛，听见车门响，他没睁眼问了声刘燃，只听人照着他刚才的唱腔唱起来，“独自眠餐独自行！”

哀哀切切，如泣如诉，他猛地一睁眼，“你怎么来了！你不是说还要过两天吗？”说着就跳起来迎过去。

蔡徐坤噙着一丝笑，背着手接着唱到，“毕竟男人多薄幸，误人两字是功名；甜言蜜语真好听，谁知都是假恩情。”一步一步逼着朱正廷退到壁板边。

“你这是控诉我呐？”朱正廷眼睛笑成一弯新月。

蔡徐坤凑近看他，半个月没见，哪哪都看不够。

“心伤透了，”蔡徐坤惨兮兮地说。

“那要怎么弥补呢？”朱正廷一脸乖巧地问他，简直妥妥一只黑心兔子。

蔡徐坤潇洒一挥，“那，让我亲一口吧。”

“OK啊。”

蔡徐坤拿眼瞧他，“那我来了哦。”

朱正廷点点头，耳朵尖儿渗出些红色。

蔡徐坤干脆地在他唇角吧唧了一下。

朱正廷垂下眼，目光满地乱飘，“其实，可以更近一点。”

蔡徐坤愣神了几秒，一步便跨进朱正廷腿间，嘴唇凑到他颊边，“这么近？”

朱正廷点头，蔡徐坤的呼吸扑到他的鼻息间，他的心跳更乱了。

“你不是要亲吗？”他颤抖着说。

“这样亲吗？”蔡徐坤贴着他的唇边，莲香骤然弥散。

“这还不如拍戏我亲别人时…”

蔡徐坤衔住那张不知死活的嘴，细致吮咬。

朱正廷的手下意识地揪住他的衣角。

蔡徐坤立即退开一些，“你感觉还OK吗？”他依旧半贴着朱正廷的唇，声音已然暗哑下来。

朱正廷微微喘气，“身上好像麻麻的，我亲别人不会…”

蔡徐坤忍无可忍地又吻上去，直接舔开齿关缠上灵舌勾住。一丝嘤咛泄出，朱正廷难耐地将胳臂搭上他的肩颈，丝丝缕缕的酒意与香莲交融在一起。

蔡徐坤摩挲着朱正廷的侧腰，一路往上摸到了后颈，手指在腺体四周轻轻地打圈。“这里还好吗？”他在亲吻间问道。

朱正廷吟哦着点头，酥麻蔓延到了他半边身子，膝后也越来越软，全靠手上的攀搭借一点力，而深吻却没有要结束的迹象，唇舌缠斗间，他感觉到另一股欲望在慢慢升腾起来。他慌忙揪了揪蔡徐坤的发梢，“要不行了，不能，不能在这里，”他挣扎地躲开滚烫的舔舐。

蔡徐坤克制地退开，喘着气压抑体内沸腾的热度。他在朱正廷颊边轻轻亲了一下，揽着人回躺椅上休息。

“你那边忙完了吗？怎么提前回来了？”朱正廷跟蔡徐坤挤在一张躺椅上，头枕在他颈窝，手上玩着他的手指。

“这次的任务都完成了，下个月再去。然后太想你了就回来了。”那天的激情戏可给他刺激惨了。

“你这才是‘甜言蜜语真好听’呢！”朱正廷假意嗔他一眼，不好意思地往他怀里缩了缩。

蔡徐坤抓着朱正廷的手放到心口上，轻吻他的发旋，“字字肺腑！绝无虚言！”

“你会不会觉得我矫情？”朱正廷把蔡徐坤的手掰出个兰花指指着空气，闷声闷气地说，“戏里什么都敢做，戏外装纯情。”

“戏里是董云生，董云生又不是我老婆，”蔡徐坤拿兰花指点了点朱正廷的额头，“朱正廷才是我老婆，我老婆就是纯情又性感。”

“谁是你老婆了…”朱正廷拿胳膊肘捅他，脸上亲吻的红晕还没消退就又深了几分，“说话没个正经。”

蔡徐坤收紧胳膊把人往怀里搂了搂，“好好好，是我老公，是我心肝大宝贝儿！不过话说回来，董云生真的迷人，我今儿碰见制片还跟他说，要不我给片子写首歌，把董云生唱戏那段一定剪到MV里去。”

朱正廷好笑地捶他，“你去跟晓秋姐合唱吧，导演说了，董云生唱戏用晓秋姐的唱段来配。”

“反正画面里是你，我一直想要你在我的歌里跳舞呢，下次巡演请你去好不好？”

“你今天是怎么了？”朱正廷好奇地撑起来看他，“那天我们不是说要低调吗？你这秀得一套一套的想气死娟姐啊？”

蔡徐坤把人拉回到怀里，“事态严峻超乎意料，神圣主权不容侵犯。”

朱正廷哭笑不得地在他胸膛轻拍了一下，“干嘛呀你这是，发什么神经。”

蔡徐坤拿下巴磨着人头顶，“我每次看你的片子，碰见那些卖点镜头，什么出浴啊，赤膊练剑啊，都气得我牙痒痒，男O也是O，一点保障都没有。”

朱正廷给了他一肘子，“什么卖点镜头，这么难听的词。”

“还有亲热戏！我的心脏！”蔡徐坤捉着朱正廷的手去摸自己胸肌，朱正廷干脆地掐了一把。

“好啦，知道你健身卓有成效了。”朱正廷戳着他的胸肌继续说，“你现在知道我看你跟辣妹跳舞什么感受啦？”

“你也没少跟辣妹跳舞诶！下次来我巡演跟我跳！”蔡徐坤一脸理直气壮。

“你怎么又绕回去了，你粉丝到时候拿臭鸡蛋砸我。”

“怎么可能！到时世界巡演开一轮，看谁还觊觎我宝贝儿！”

“没有人，只有你还要我，行了吧？”

“那你要不要我？”

蔡徐坤的浮夸演技收得干干净净，脸上突然只剩下诚恳，和一丝未能掩饰的小心翼翼。

朱正廷坐起身，定定地看着他。

十年的光阴削去面庞的圆润，将眉目渲染深刻，只有那双黑亮眼眸中的情意始终滚烫灼心。

他伸手抚上蔡徐坤的脸颊，轻轻摩挲那粒颊边小痣。

“我要你啊，我的心肝大宝贝儿。”


	4. Chapter 4

十二月初的时候，横店来了波寒潮，天气骤降到0度附近。朱正廷每天都让刘燃给剧组订热饮或者汤羹作为加餐，严沐薇隔天也加入了慰劳行列。如今蔡徐坤一来，第一餐就给全组包圆了一顿香辣虾，晚上放饭的时候，制片直感叹这组队伍觉悟高，争着给他省经费。

因为录音工作的提前完成，加上之前预留的时间，蔡徐坤一共得空在剧组探4天班。除了看朱正廷拍戏并美其名曰为写歌收集灵感，间或逗趣让朱正廷在等戏时放松神经，他还给自己在片场找了个好位置，坐在导演后面偷师，学习大导掌控节奏调度全场的功力。他把刘燃给朱正廷拍剧组日常的活儿给揽了下来，要实践他从导演那儿新习得的拍摄手法，并放话出来这次的日常小视频一定给拍出大片风采。用他的话来说，探班的日程安排是严格贯彻团结、紧张、严肃、活泼的伟人思想。

因为朱正廷住的是套房，白天蔡徐坤便让韩仁直接把行李拉到了他的房间。夜里快9点，朱正廷收了工，蔡徐坤和他一起回了酒店。他来探班的消息也很快随着下班视频上了网。

朱正廷洗过澡，护过肤，在浴缸接了一池水，一边坐着泡脚一边对着旁边巨大的镜子练习第二天通告的台词。蔡徐坤拿着手机在旁边拍来拍去，朱正廷分饰两角跟自己演了几段后，实在受不了旁边这人的奇葩运镜，忍不住停下来看他。

“你这到底什么角度啊？”朱正廷一手合着剧本，一手撑着浴缸沿，探身过去想看手机画面。“这光怼我正头顶上，能好看吗？”

“当然好看！”蔡徐坤往后躲着朱正廷以免他凑近了出画，“你接着刚才那样演，拍出来很有意思。”

朱正廷嗔他一眼，想把手机抢过来，“我泡脚有什么好拍的呀！”

“泡脚正是这段戏的戏眼所在！”蔡徐坤沉浸在创作中，忍不住催促他，“廷廷乖，就接着刚才那段，我连配乐都想好了，超精彩的。”

朱正廷无奈看了看他的镜头，调整情绪接着去顺刚才那段戏，演的是董云生被唐玉瑛发现与革命党有牵连后，两人之间的摊牌对话。此前董云生已经尝试过多次隐瞒，但在妻子最后的逼问下最终决定信任妻子，与妻子坦白。朱正廷不仅把自己的戏练得滚瓜烂熟，女主的对手戏也做过细致分析，一人在两角之间切换自如，即便蔡徐坤用配乐盖住了台词，只凭动作神态，两个角色的特点也鲜明可辨。

蔡徐坤编辑好视频便传给刘燃去发布，然后接下唐玉瑛的台词陪朱正廷对戏，朱正廷让他也坐到浴缸沿上来一起泡脚。

两人一起又过了一段戏，朱正廷停下来琢磨情绪。热水蒸得彼此都有点冒汗，蔡徐坤伸手帮他理了理额发。朱正廷放下剧本，盯着两人在墙上的影子发呆，眉头略微蹙着，目光凝在虚空的光影里，像是在思索无解的难题。

“你信任我吗？”朱正廷突然低声问道。

蔡徐坤有点发愣，笑着拨了一下朱正廷耳后的发梢，“我当然信任你呀！想什么呢？”

朱正廷看向蔡徐坤的眼睛，面上流露出几分迟疑，“我当初那样伤害你，你为什么还愿意信任我呢？”

“那些早就过去了，你惦记那些干嘛呀？”蔡徐坤握住他的手，“而且你也告诉我当初的缘由了，以后我们一起好好过日子，别瞎想有的没的。”

“可是…”朱正廷垂眸看两人交握的手，眉目间隐隐浮现一丝忧虑，“那些情绪…”

他抿嘴组织了一会儿语言，蔡徐坤耐心地等他说话。

“这段时间，我想了很多，我觉得既然我下定决心要和你好好走下去，这些问题我必须要想办法解决。”他郑重地看了一眼蔡徐坤，像是在强调这句话的真实性。他低下头接着说，“我用了很长的时间去分析一切到底是怎么回事，有很多互相矛盾的想法与感受，它们都共存于我。我很明确我很爱你，可是还有一部分我，代表着其它的情绪。”

他咬了咬自己的下唇，目光数着水池里的波纹一圈圈荡开，“我其实很畏惧Alpha的压迫性，即便这并没有什么道理。我会不自觉地臣服，然后内心的抗拒又会过激反应。我很羞愧我在冲动中做过的一些事，每一次演到或者读到两个人物通过沟通解决问题，我都会陷入巨大的羞耻中，因为我曾经那样轻率地拒斥了你的心意，伤害了我深爱的人，因为那些其它部分的我，战胜过爱你的我。”

朱正廷停下来，微微抽了口气，努力平复不由自主的轻颤。蔡徐坤用力捏了捏他的手，想要开口安抚他，朱正廷却又接着说起来，“我曾以为一切都已经消逝在时光里，过去这几年，我的生活真的很平静，可是现在我才知道，它们仍然潜藏在暗处，随时都可能被激活。”

他抬起头重新对上蔡徐坤的视线，“我想要控制住那些情绪，只是这些年来我都在回避和压抑，我并不确定我知道怎样去理性地排解它们。我在学着去做相应的心理建设，但我真的很害怕有一天那些情绪又会突然爆发，我又会像当初那样伤害你。我知道你不爱听我说这个，但是我真的始终都为此感到很抱歉…”

朱正廷几乎要克制不住内心涌动的情感，他张了张嘴唇，想继续剖析自己，又不愿蔡徐坤接收到过多负面的能量。

“我明白，我明白，”蔡徐坤把朱正廷搂进怀里，不断轻拍他的后背，“哪怕你又想要推开我我也会抱紧你的。我们会一起慢慢把这些都消化掉的。”

“你和我在一起，还得被迫应付那一面的我…”

“每一面的你，都是我的宝贝廷廷，”蔡徐坤吻了吻朱正廷的发顶，低头去看他的眼睛，“勇敢的，脆弱的，深情的，无情的…”

蔡徐坤轻轻数着，像在说亲昵的情话。

“其实我也有很多面，我也有过难以释怀的心结，但是对我来说最重要的，就是老天又把你送回到我身边了，你对我说你爱我，也愿意接受我的爱，那么我过去有过的顾虑都不再是问题，我只想好好守着你，给你很多很多很多爱，让每一面的你都被包围在爱里。”

“我也会给你很多很多很多爱。”朱正廷小声应着，偷偷抬眼去看蔡徐坤，“也给宝宝。”

蔡徐坤笑着去吻朱正廷的眼睛，牵着他的手摸了摸他依旧分明的腹肌，“真的难以置信，这里竟然藏了一个宝宝，我们的宝宝。”

“最近都没什么感觉了，”朱正廷有些害羞，掰着蔡徐坤的手指玩来玩去，“好像全在之前那个月折腾够了。”

“宝宝也体贴爸爸，”蔡徐坤亲了亲他的额头。“廷廷，我知道这一切的转变都很突然，无论是我们的关系，相处的模式，还是每一天在不断长大的宝宝，同时还有这么紧张的拍摄工作，我会陪你一起去接纳这些改变，你如果有压力或者委屈，都告诉我，不要憋在心里，我们一起去调整。好在现在身体上似乎是适应了，过几天回北京复查是吗？”

“嗯，回去要做好多事，要复查，要拍杂志，录采访，然后还有那个典礼…”

蔡徐坤眼神一亮，“可把这天给等来了！终于可以牵着你一块儿走红毯了！我跟娟姐说了，一定要选情侣套装。其实这样说起来，如果我们十年前在一起，可能也得等这么久才能等到光明正大公开的一天。”

朱正廷知道蔡徐坤在绕着圈子让自己释怀，他伸手揽上蔡徐坤的腰，把头枕在蔡徐坤的肩上，夸张地重重叹了一口气，“我看我们那天还是一起穿雨衣吧，公开秀恩爱，谁知道会不会遇到愤怒过激的粉丝呢！”

“我对她们还是很有信心的，”蔡徐坤挥了挥拳头，“再不济，对主办的安保也要有信心嘛！你说是不是？”

朱正廷笑着点点头。

“对我们也多一点信心，好不好？”蔡徐坤凑到朱正廷的耳边飞快地说，然后一脸期待地等着他的答案。

“好。”朱正廷柔柔地答道。

看着蔡徐坤亮晶晶的大眼睛，朱正廷伸手去点他的鼻尖，笑话他神态还像个小孩子一样，蔡徐坤索性用脚尖去拱朱正廷的脚板心，水花飞溅中，他大笑着把着急往后躲的人一把搂住，吻了个正着。

夜里谁也没提客房的事，蔡徐坤顺理成章地留在主卧，二人相拥而眠。

第二天朱正廷午后开工，两人睡了个饱觉，吃过饭后造型师来给朱正廷准备发型，蔡徐坤在旁边给他念昨晚小视频的反馈。

粉丝们火眼金睛，很快就集齐要素，猜出掌镜人换成了蔡徐坤，纷纷表示正廷演得好，泡脚情境妙，怼脸角度略迷，全靠颜值过硬，但是新鲜感上佳，期待后作。

蔡徐坤抒发了一下知音难觅的哀伤，便全情投入到新视频的设计中。

由于探班上了热搜，9人群里很快响起了约饭的提议，其它几个也在横店拍戏的人表示由于之前只有朱正廷在，他们一群Alpha怕影响不好不敢单独约他，现在夫夫团圆，自然时不我待。于是大家敲定隔天晚上收工一起去吃点东西。

到了片场朱正廷去化妆，蔡徐坤又自动驻扎到了导演身后，继续大导速成。一场拍完，趁着工作人员搭景的工夫，朱正廷出来和人对戏，主动帮几个群演老伯找走位。他剧本吃得透，群演的戏份也能说得一字不差，人又随和细致，总是留心帮大伙儿把活儿先协调清楚，这样等到正式排演和拍摄时，效率能提高不少。

蔡徐坤一边听着导演和灯光商量接下来那场的布置，一边拿手机拍朱正廷试戏。监制在旁边跟他夸朱正廷现在业务能力醇熟，他先故作谦虚一番，然后把朱正廷预先做过的功课天花乱坠地吹了一遍。后边等戏的配角老师听见了，也搭话说之前合作过的几部戏里，朱正廷下的苦功大家都看在眼里，灵性和天赋先另说，单讲对角色的投入，全组上下没有不佩服的。监制于是又很感慨，说这年纪轻轻就能拿影帝，那付出也是非常人所能及。

聊了一会儿，场中开始走戏，这场董云生在自家店面与上线接头，此时既是长袖善舞的商行老总，又是审慎机敏的情报人员，虽然同样身着考究的西服套装，但举止形容相比多情倜傥的董少爷已是截然两面。

蔡徐坤着迷地看着朱正廷的戏中人格。这是朱正廷用全部心血浇筑而成的丰满与鲜活，观者无不倾心。而在一层又一层的精妙演绎之下，封藏着更为可贵的，是一个善良赤诚的灵魂。时光掠过漫长的分离，蔡徐坤仍然为之深深心动。

一下午都在拍这段接头戏，这段戏会接着引出唐玉瑛的最后试探与摊牌，到傍晚堂前戏收工，正好先放饭等天色暗了接里屋戏。

自从信息素水平恢复正常后，朱正廷现在也不再挑食忌口了，食量上也只是适当控制，不再过分苛求。下午蔡徐坤让韩仁订餐时，朱正廷说起想吃烤鱼，蔡徐坤索性给全组订了加餐烤鱼。毕竟连着探班几天，难免惹人非议，先用美食笼络好众人感情。他与朱正廷往房车走的路上，一路都是工作人员捧着饭盒跟他俩打招呼道谢。

回到车上，蔡徐坤便开始调整灯光，着手创作今天的文艺大片：朱正廷吃饭。毕竟上个月剧烈的排斥反应广为流传，蔡导认为有必要展现一下如今朱正廷怀孕工作两不误的健康状态。而朱正廷则迅速把饭菜铺了一桌，鲜香扑鼻，已经忍不住要开动了。

“坤~~~”朱正廷咬着筷子撒娇，他不太想拍吃东西，总觉得拍出来傻兮兮的，之前刘燃掌镜时，他一般就让拍拍等戏候场之类没有什么内容的场景。

“来了来了。”蔡徐坤把壁灯顶灯都打开了，还拉了白色的遮光帘权当反光板用，车上一时亮堂不少。他在朱正廷对面坐下，选好拍摄角度，假模假样地用手打了个板，“Action，开动！”

朱正廷无语又好笑地嗔了他一眼，低头开始慢条斯理地拆鱼肉吃。

“好吃吗？”蔡徐坤盯着画面里细嚼慢咽的嫣红嘴唇，喉结不由自主地动了动。

朱正廷挑了块没刺的嫩肉直接喂了过来，看他吃进嘴里后满意的样子，笑得眉眼弯弯的又夹了一块递过来。

蔡徐坤被投喂得通体舒畅，恨不得关机你侬我侬吃个痛快，不过考虑到创作大业为重，他假意板起脸咳嗽了一声，“这位演员朋友请不要随意改戏，服从导演安排，专注自己进食。”

朱正廷嘟着嘴坐直了，挑了一大口白饭，眨巴着眼睛盯住镜头鼓着腮帮子嚼起来。

“宝宝别光吃饭，多吃些菜。”蔡徐坤把菜碗往前推了推。

朱正廷从善如流，夹了一大筷子青菜进碗里，却不着急吃，先喝了勺汤润了润嗓子，“这位导演朋友请不要随意叫人宝宝，工作场合，注意影响。”

蔡徐坤无奈地看着朱正廷一根一根地把青菜吃下去，然后又开始细致地挑盘里的鱼刺，那讲究劲儿看得他哭笑不得。

“廷廷你好好吃…”

朱正廷没搭话，整理出一大块没有刺的鱼肉放到一边，然后继续专心挑刺，聚精会神仿佛在考古挖掘现场。

“廷廷，乖嘛~~”

“我想和你一块儿吃…”朱正廷低着头噘着嘴说。

“就拍一小段，之前那个月吃不好，大家都担心得很。”

朱正廷顿了顿，乖乖地夹了一口菜吃起来，吃了一会儿才偷偷抬眼看了一下蔡徐坤，或许是觉得自己刚才有点无理取闹，他含着口饭小声嘟哝要蔡徐坤把刚才的都剪掉。蔡徐坤笑着说要专门剪一个小猪挑刺的视频出来，满意地吃到一个含羞带怯的白眼。

拍够了素材，蔡徐坤便收起了手机专心吃饭，心情好食欲佳，两人把一桌菜消灭了大半。饭后朱正廷回去拍戏，蔡徐坤留在车里剪视频。看着镜头里朱正廷吃得心满意足的样子，蔡徐坤心里也是后怕不已，如果一直延续上个月的身体状况，无论是肚子里的孩子还是目前的拍戏工作，朱正廷恐怕都难以支撑，后果简直不堪设想，万幸一切都及时回到了正轨上。

蔡徐坤剪好视频后直接用朱正廷的账号发了出去，文案里专门写着“我有好好吃饭！”

之前在路演和晚会上目睹过朱正廷食不下咽的同行们纷纷前来评论祝贺，“朱正廷吃饭”随即上了热搜。而火眼金睛的粉丝们在欣慰之余，很快就从蛛丝马迹中推测出这是双人晚餐，于是在热搜榜上挂了大半天的“蔡徐坤探班朱正廷”立时又添了一把火。

9人群里集体谴责了一番这种接连两天密集撒狗粮的可鄙行径，严正要求明天的聚餐二人收敛暴行，蔡徐坤乐了半天，截了刚才朱正廷笑得一脸甜蜜喂他吃鱼的图做了个“汪！”的表情包发出去。被队长亲手投喂狗粮拍了一脸，一群人敢怒不敢言，无奈闭嘴惊艳。

蔡徐坤忙完又出去监工。

夜戏时间长，夫妇交心前的摊牌对峙拍得朱正廷身心俱疲。戏里唐玉瑛的声声诘问无论是对入戏的董云生还是出戏的朱正廷都造成了巨大的精神压力。最后一镜喊完过，朱正廷还在原处白着脸哆嗦。严沐薇想要上前安慰，见蔡徐坤已经从导演身后大步赶了过来，便停在一步开外没有靠近。

蔡徐坤将朱正廷揽入怀里，刘燃和韩仁站到近处挡住旁人视线。朱正廷扬着汗涔涔的小脸冲蔡徐坤笑，摆手说自己没事，只扶住人胳膊缓了缓。

一会儿接着就是董云生的坦白，他需要维持住释放前的状态不散，既不能高压过强，也不能一过劲儿就把气给泄了。化妆师过来给他补妆，他就一手揪着蔡徐坤的袖口，从自己Alpha身上借一分倚赖来平衡刚才接受的压迫感。

饶是坦白戏拍得顺利，收工时也已接近转钟，第二天通告排得也早，朱正廷回去卸了妆就窝进蔡徐坤怀里睡着了。

一大早刘燃打电话喊他起床，朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤身上难得赖了会儿床，脸埋人颈窝里各种黏糊。腻歪了半天终于起身，他睡眼惺忪地跨坐在蔡徐坤腰上，胡乱摸索着爬下去，嘴上还不忘叮嘱让蔡徐坤多睡会儿再去片场。话音未落，蔡徐坤就弹起来冲进浴室，朱正廷一脸茫然地听见淋浴声响起，后知后觉地红了脸，瞌睡立刻就给臊醒了。

今天是个大晴天，清晨出门还冷飕飕的，但等太阳升起来后，很快就是一派和暖。

赶了个好天，戏份也大多是室外群戏，调度起来等候的时间总是很长。主演里几个年轻的凑一块儿打游戏，不远处朱正廷盖着两件棉大衣靠着蔡徐坤打盹儿。蔡徐坤在手机上哼着曲调写新歌，朱正廷闭着眼睛晒得晕晕乎乎的，时不时打岔给点建议。

微信弹出来一串新信息，蔡徐坤停下来点开看。

“今晚除了长靖在北京，其余的都能来。小鬼说他下午在杭州录完节目和Justin一块儿过来。”

“长靖要气死了，问他有没有空，要不要飞过来，”朱正廷眯起眼睛凑过去看了看群里的安排，“以后我们都改横店聚会吧，这比北京还好凑人呢。”

蔡徐坤笑着给他掖了掖肩头的衣服，“晚上跟长靖视频吧，回北京了再约他。”

“那肯定是要约的，”朱正廷又闭上眼睛靠回去，“这些年就他一直惦记着要把我俩凑一对。”

蔡徐坤挑了挑眉，“那可不止他一个，我心里也还是惦记的。”他又把录歌软件打开，靠着靠背翘起腿，一脸神气地说道。

朱正廷抬起头似笑非笑地斜睨着他，心里想起自己做过的那没有一千也有八百的关于他的梦。看了一会儿，两人都绷不住笑起来，蔡徐坤把朱正廷又搂回怀里靠着。

“正所谓念念不忘，必有回响啊！”蔡徐坤笑得春风得意。

朱正廷暗暗给了他一拐，然而自己的嘴角也是扬起来就再也落不下去了。

夜里八点刚过，导演就开恩放了工。剧组工作人员还要留在现场收尾，两人提前给大家订了一顿烧烤。等朱正廷卸完妆后，二人便匆匆赶往约定的饭馆。

两个距离最远的人反而是到得最早的，小鬼和Justin已经在包房里打了几轮游戏了。朱正廷和蔡徐坤走进屋时，两人激战正酣。

“马上就好，马上就好，”小鬼扬了扬手机当作打招呼，“我艹，你往哪儿去呢！”

Justin一拨操作带走了Boss，还没顾上炫耀，范丞丞和林彦俊推门而入，蔡徐坤正帮朱正廷把棉衣围巾都脱下来挂好，Justin放下手机，和范丞丞绕着朱正廷转起圈打量。

“啧啧啧啧啧啧~”两人一脸别扭，半天也没憋出句话。

小鬼弱弱地凑过来，“我能摸摸吗？”9个人里只有他是Beta，其他几个人虽然都有这个想法，可当着蔡徐坤的面没人敢提。

“你摸呀。”朱正廷笑着说，“还太小了，什么动静都没有。”

小鬼轻轻地把手放在了朱正廷平坦的腹部。

“感觉还是腹肌啊，”他满脸无法理解，“真不敢相信这里面竟然有宝宝。”

“我也摸摸！”Justin挤进去，带着一脸就义的表情挨了一下朱正廷的小腹，“天呐宝宝踢我了！”

“瞎讲！才两个月都不到，哪有那个本事踢…”朱正廷无语的表情突然变得很滑稽，“我感觉他好像动了一下。”

众人哗然，蔡徐坤站近扶住朱正廷，“没事吧？”

“没事，就是，诶，他又动了一下！”朱正廷惊奇地看着自己的肚子，“黄明昊，你有什么魔法吗？”

“我什么都没有做啊！”Justin惊恐地看了一眼蔡徐坤，“我刚才说着玩的。”

“我看就是宝宝见了舅舅兴奋的，”范丞丞抱着手臂站在旁边，“我姐的孩子见了我也这样。”

朱正廷抬起头表示不满，“是叔叔！怎么就舅舅了！”

“难不成坤哥是妈妈吗？”范丞丞不以为然，“朱正廷你有点自觉好不好？”

“就是，宝宝乖啊，”Justin又凑过去上了手，“来，踢一下舅舅。”

“正廷真是变温柔了，”林彦俊笑着在后面打趣，“要在过去，早抽你们俩了。”

“他是温柔了，我要抽人了！”蔡徐坤揪着Justin的后衣领把他拎开，“孩子们后退点，别挤一团。”

一群Alpha围着，确实对信息素刺激不小，朱正廷第一次感受到胎动，惊喜远远超过惊吓，他顺着蔡徐坤的后背安抚他，招呼大家先入席落座。

“农农在过来的路上，”林彦俊一边脱着大衣一边说道，“他把子异也接上了，一起顺路过来。”

“那我们先把菜点上吧，”朱正廷说着就要起身去喊在外间的服务员，被蔡徐坤按回了椅子上。

范丞丞伸手给自己倒了杯茶水，“朱正廷你都当妈了你就老实待着吧，这儿没啥事是非得你去做的。”

“范！丞！丞！”

“好了，丞丞你别闹他了，”蔡徐坤带着服务员走进屋来，在朱正廷身边坐下点菜，“你们这一屋子味儿冲得他本来就容易激动。”

范丞丞抿了抿嘴喝了一大口茶，从口袋里掏出一瓶药顺着桌面推过去，“呐，你之前吐那回，我姐看了说孕早期吃这个好，我说她女A你男O都不搭界，反正你看需不需要吧。”

朱正廷一脸惊喜地接住瓶子，“谢谢冰冰姐！我现在好多了，没那些反应了。不过还是谢谢姐姐！”

几个人聊起最近的工作，范丞丞的新戏快杀青了，林彦俊刚开机，小鬼和Justin都在萧山那边录节目，正说着，陈立农和王子异推门进来，大家又起来热闹地招呼一轮。

此时已经九点多钟，众人晚饭都吃得仓促，这会儿也都有些饿了，一大桌菜上上来，纷纷食指大动。蔡徐坤给朱正廷夹了一大盘，朱正廷接通尤长靖的视频，一边吃个不停一边和小鬼凑一块儿跟尤长靖聊天，背景里Alpha们喝起啤酒又闹腾起来，尤长靖气愤地表示要录屏挂这群撇下他只顾自己快活的人。

小鬼问起朱正廷的身体状况，朱正廷说都怪之前不知道，误用抑制贴搞乱了信息素，等调理恢复正常水平后，他的身体适应得挺好的，工作强度也没有问题。尤长靖旁敲侧击地说他和蔡徐坤看上去很和睦，朱正廷坦然说两人都在积极地面对和解决过去的问题，最近感情升温很快。好友都为他们感到欣慰，感慨岁月真的能让人成长去把握最珍贵的东西。

另一边Alpha们喝开心了，也顾不上第二天上镜水肿与否的问题了，直接拿着啤酒瓶天南海北的吹牛。蔡徐坤靠在窗边开了条缝吹凉风散酒气，免得一会儿回去刺激朱正廷。陈立农拎着小半瓶啤酒笑着走过来。

两人并排靠在窗前，看范丞丞和Justin凑一块儿对着搞笑视频笑得惊天动地，朱正廷在对面喊他俩小声点，小鬼哇啦哇啦地说了一堆把他又逗笑了，林彦俊和王子异低声聊着天，不时打个岔放声冷炮，让桌上笑作一团。一切仿佛都和过去的每一次聚会没有任何区别。

“不会再唱《伤信》了吧？”陈立农侧头问道。

蔡徐坤低头一笑，“不能比现在更开心和幸运了。”

“那就好。”陈立农笑着和他碰了碰酒瓶，“祝福你们！”

“谢了，兄弟！”蔡徐坤把瓶里的酒一饮而尽。曾经晴天霹雳般的苦痛大概早已消散在岁月里，提起当初他酒醉后唱尽胸中苦闷的悲歌，如今也只能品得一丝极淡的涩意。如同酒精划过喉头，辛辣过后的回甘，当命运的玩笑席卷而过，沉淀后留下了纯粹而珍贵的爱恋。他用目光描摹朱正廷一如往昔的天真笑颜，微笑回视对方眼中的缱绻与柔情，感受着他们的生命彼此吸引，相互依托，共生律动。

他清醒地拥抱这一场漫天彻地的迷醉。

他甘之如饴。


	5. Chapter 5

到底是队长脱单得子的大事，一群人最后还是把蔡徐坤灌了个半醉。倒是还能自己走路，韩仁把他俩接回了酒店，蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷的手，坚持自己摇摇晃晃地回了房间。

进了屋朱正廷把人安置在沙发上靠着，调了杯蜂蜜水，又绞了条湿毛巾来给他擦脸降温，免得第二天起来头痛。

蔡徐坤温顺地任由朱正廷摆弄，憨乎乎地冲他笑。

“老婆，我好爱你。”醉汉满脸洋溢着质朴的喜悦。

朱正廷轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“少喝一点啊，傻瓜！”

蔡徐坤扣住脸旁的手摸了又摸，“老婆，我好开心啊。”

朱正廷决定不和醉汉计较称呼了，他用被扣住的手轻轻挠了挠蔡徐坤的脸，让他把蜂蜜水喝了促进醒酒。

伺候完醉汉，朱正廷起身去洗了个澡，出来后蔡徐坤还在沙发上快乐地哼着歌，朱正廷笑着给他录了一段视频，然后要拉他起来去洗澡。

“老婆，你去了好久，我好想你。”醉汉热情地打招呼。

朱正廷打掉这人顺着大腿摸上去的手，“还乱叫，叫老公！”

“哎！”蔡徐坤一秒没耽搁地答应下来，手上一使劲，把朱正廷拉进了怀里。

“你明明醒了还装醉！”朱正廷嗔怪地在他肩上拍了一下，“快起来去洗澡，十二点多了。”

蔡徐坤虚虚地搂着朱正廷的后腰，靠在沙发背上懒洋洋地看着他笑。

“再叫一遍好不好。”

朱正廷转了转眼睛，“那我叫了你就去洗澡。”

“没问题。”

朱正廷嘴角染上暧昧的笑意，一只手攀附住蔡徐坤的后颈，另一只手轻柔地抚过他的面颊，双唇缓缓贴近耳畔。

蔡徐坤的喉结滚动了一下，手在朱正廷腰后微微向下滑去，又在触及丰腴前及时克制住自己。

他有点后悔逗人玩了，孕早期什么都做不得，闹完兜着走的还得是他自己。

可他又忍不住想看看怀中这人敢撩到哪一步。

朱正廷用唇珠蹭了蹭他的耳垂，似有若无地轻吹了一口气。

欲望在体内龇着火花流窜。他偏过头去，对上朱正廷的眼睛，目光沉沉地滑落到嘴唇。

他的喉结滚了又滚。

“廷廷。”

声音已经暗哑下来，手稳稳地覆在了翘臀上。

鼻息交缠，绯色弥漫。

朱正廷扑哧一声笑出来。

旖旎的氛围瞬间散去，蔡徐坤全身松弛开。他暗自舒了一口气，略显无奈地笑着看向朱正廷。

朱正廷双手都搂上他的后颈，带着羞涩的微笑凑近他的面前。

“快去洗澡嘛，”软糯的催促黏黏糊糊，嫣红的唇瓣一张一合，迟疑了片刻，轻轻地在他唇间啄了一下。

“听话呀，老公。”

酒醒方知酒浓，蔡徐坤周身酥麻，重又醉倒在沙发上。

第二天蔡徐坤醒来时，朱正廷已经在片场开工了。他躺在床上回味了一下昨夜最后箍住朱正廷讨来的深吻，周身舒爽地进了浴室。

夜里就要回北京了，他把行李收拾妥当后，叫上韩仁下楼吃了早饭，去到片场时朱正廷在拍一段室内文戏，他便等在房车里整理之前写歌的一些录音。

直到中午放饭朱正廷才得空休息，刘燃订的午饭已经提前送来了，听见人回来的动静，蔡徐坤把饭桌收拾好，把饭菜都摆了出来。

“好香啊！”朱正廷推门走上来，看见招呼他到身边去的蔡徐坤，抿了抿嘴还是走到了桌对面才坐下来。

蔡徐坤也不说话，就看着他笑，直看得朱正廷耳朵尖都红起来。

蔡徐坤拍了拍身边的位置，“廷廷过来坐。”

朱正廷坐着没动，嘟着嘴拿起筷子，“有的人说话不算话。”

蔡徐坤伸手去够他放在桌面上扶碗的左手，一下一下地蹭他的手背。

朱正廷轻轻拍开那只不安分的爪子，结果反而被抓住握在了手里。

“你撩我我就受不住。”恶人可怜巴巴地先告状。

朱正廷抽了抽手没成功，便作罢低头吃起饭来。他用余光瞟着蔡徐坤，面上努力绷住不笑。

“老婆…”

朱正廷的眉头跳了跳，抬起眼正要发作，对面又弱弱地飘来一句：

“你昨天真的不喜欢吗？”

这人就是故意的！朱正廷气得夹起一块肉就塞过去，堵住那张撒着娇来撩拨他的嘴。昨晚上他整个人都被亲软了，最后是蔡徐坤给抱回床上的，现在大尾巴狼又来装小绵羊了。

朱正廷恶狠狠地白了蔡徐坤一眼，“吃你的饭！”

蔡徐坤笑得像只餍足的猫，三两下把肉嚼了咽下去又要开口，朱正廷立刻又塞了一块过来。

“吃饭不许说话！”

看到朱正廷连细白的脖子都染上了粉色，蔡徐坤决定先放过这害羞的可人儿，端起碗笑眯眯地看着对方吃起了饭。

带着热度的目光笼罩而来，空气仿佛也变得黏稠，朱正廷想抗议不让他看，又怕对方说出更多让人脸红心跳的话。蔡徐坤给他夹菜，他就低着头扒饭，满脑子赶也赶不走的全是昨夜热吻的画面，一顿饭吃得面红耳赤，恨不得把对面目不转睛那人赶紧轰走好透口气。

心猿意马地吃完饭，朱正廷打开家里宠物的监控视频来转移注意力，结果看了一圈，几个家伙都在睡觉，一个也没搭理他。他又点开游戏，玩了一会儿也玩不下去，转而点开歌单打发时间。下午的戏排得比较迟，还有两个多小时可以在车里休息，他的神经却好像全部牵制在了蔡徐坤的手里震颤无休。

蔡徐坤看他冲着手机发呆实在好笑，拿了个靠垫放腿上拉他过来午休，他扭捏了一下也就顺从地躺下了。

手机低声放着爵士歌曲，午后的阳光透过车窗泼洒进来，朱正廷蜷着长腿，仰躺着享受蔡徐坤给自己理顺鬓角的发丝。

脑子里飘乎乎地慢下来，他心想，感情真是好没道理的东西。

羞涩的、热切的、亲昵的，还有麻麻痒痒的悸动，全部都积攒在心头，喷涌出来把一切都淹没，曾经惧怕的那些哪里还找得着痕迹，那些年给自己讲过的冰凉的道理统统都给忘掉了。他好像只是浅浅地试探着触碰了一下，温热的浪潮即刻就席卷了全身，挟裹住他漂浮在爱河的水波里。所有在梦里拥有过的蜜恋，如今清醒着也沉沦着，在白日间降临。

是从什么时候，他对蔡徐坤的感情从梦境中走进了现实呢？

是点滴交流的积累？是信息素的交融？是撩动心弦的吻？

是他用了十年去远离，却也用了十年在心底从未远离，是当他们莫名有了一个孩子，他的心中竟没有怨恨与怖畏，反而生出一丝希望？

他看着光影在蔡徐坤的脸上勾勒出一条折线，沿着英挺的鼻峰到丰润的双唇，他下意识地伸手摸上去，这个人，不再只是他睡梦中的自我慰藉，这是他生命中真实的爱人。

蔡徐坤握住他的手，嘴角勾着浅笑，“在想什么？”

朱正廷从漫无边际的思绪中回过神来，他对上蔡徐坤的视线，面上露出柔和的笑意。

“在想我有多爱你。”

蔡徐坤双目微瞠，紧了紧抓着他的手，“宝贝儿，真的，体谅一下我的承受能力。”

朱正廷笑笑没说话，背景里Frank Sinatra低低地唱着I’ve Got You Under My Skin。他第一次听这首歌时就在想，他的生活和歌里唱的竟然是一样的，那些深埋于心底的爱欲，他百般拒斥却无从消弭，长此以往，已然长成他生命的一部分。

“我在想，从什么时候起，我爱的不再是梦中的你，而是真实的你。”

蔡徐坤挑起眉毛，“这么复杂的吗？”

“也还好吧，真实的你太丰富了，显得再美的梦境都好贫乏。”朱正廷自嘲地笑了笑。“不过也不都是扁平化人设啦，也有一些很厉害的，有一次你和别人结婚，还专门给我引荐新娘，把我活活气醒了！”

蔡徐坤心疼地看着朱正廷故作轻松的样子，“我只想过要和你结婚。”

“你这要是求婚我是不会答应的哦！”朱正廷拍拍蔡徐坤的左手，“其实我也庆幸有这十年的沉淀与成熟，教会我更好地去消化情绪。现在无论遇到什么，我都会愿意与你分享面对，而如果没有这些年的成长，我肯定是做不到的。”

蔡徐坤俯下身，右手抚过朱正廷的额发，“我多希望陪你一起经历这段成长。”

“那你可就被我折腾惨咯！”朱正廷抓着蔡徐坤的左手放在自己胸前，撇着嘴说，“说不定早就认清我的可憎面目与我老死不相往来了。”

“乱讲，哪有那种可能。”

两人一齐笑起来，愉悦在这一刻充盈，让人轻易就放下对过往难平的念想。朱正廷闭上眼睛，蔡徐坤释放出淡淡的莲香去帮助他入眠。车上一时安宁温馨，只有低缓的乐声流转。

“几点走呀？”半晌，朱正廷闭着眼睛问道。

“7点钟车来接。明天开始磨新歌的后期，周日去机场接你。”

朱正廷面朝蔡徐坤翻了个身，“做音乐要按时吃饭作息，不要再泡在工作室不出来。”

“你别听韩仁瞎说，”蔡徐坤双手都搭到朱正廷肩后搂着他，“我现在很注意养生的。”

朱正廷仰头瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，“你赖人韩仁干什么，你这个恶习我早就知道了！你这些年有改过吗？上张专辑制作人还抗议说你是魔鬼完美主义呢！”

想狡辩的小心思瞬间被抚平了，蔡徐坤笑眯眯地凑近搂紧了朱正廷，“廷廷，你还会看我的新闻啊！”

朱正廷无语地又把头扭回去，“你就会打岔。我现在都好好吃饭了，那你也不要让我担心。”

“好好好。”蔡徐坤满口答应，“保证定时定点向领导汇报！”

“油嘴滑舌！”朱正廷在蔡徐坤后腰轻轻拍了一下，“要你吃饭给说得好像捉奸一样。”

“那我可冤枉了，我眼里心里都只有你一个。”

“哦？是吗？”朱正廷眯起眼睛转过头来，“那你说说这是怎么回事。”

朱正廷掏出手机，翻出那张当初蔡徐坤用小号点赞维密模特的截图。

蔡徐坤大惊失色。

“你怎么会看到这个？”

“我怎么不能看到了？有的人还此地无银又取消了。快点，坦白从宽。”

朱正廷做戏抱起胳膊，一脸看好戏的表情。

“不是，就是你上部戏采访，就是你跟那个谁演的，又结又离又复婚那个戏，成天爱得死去活来的，看得我一肚子火，采访还一天到晚问你什么时候结婚，然后有个粉丝在视频下面艾特你，说要找那起码得找这样的，我点进链接一看就是这个帖子，气得我就点了个愤怒，结果主页只显示赞过这个贴，不说点的是愤怒，搞得我很急色的样子，我后来发现了就取消了。”

蔡徐坤懊丧地解释了一通，着急洗刷自己的清白，而朱正廷已经弓起身笑作一团，脸扭过来正对着蔡徐坤的小腹，笑得直抽气。

蔡徐坤为难地扶住他的肩，“宝贝儿，咱别冲这儿笑成么，你这样我真受不住。”

朱正廷抹着眼泪坐起来，顺势靠在蔡徐坤的肩膀上。

“我的天呐，真的太好笑了，你这飞醋吃的，笑死我了。”

“她们一天天地给你发些什么乱七八糟的，怎么会有种粉丝！竟然催着你找女人！”

“我又不看，你瞎操什么心。不过真的要感谢这个粉丝，简直人间月老。”

蔡徐坤疑惑地看向朱正廷，朱正廷想起当初放下心防那段曲折的心路历程，想到这一切的转机竟然始于这样一个无厘头的点赞，忍不住又低下头笑起来。

“缘分真是奇妙又奇怪，”朱正廷摇着头喃喃自语。

蔡徐坤依然不明就里，他对着截图又研究了一番，谨慎提出自己的疑问。

“廷廷，你点进我的主页看到的吗？”

朱正廷扭头看向蔡徐坤，仍然是一脸忍俊不禁，“我当时想看看你的近况，又没有什么别的渠道，就想那回旧号看一看有没有什么新内容。看到首页上挂着这条时，我整个人都震住了，以为你终于打开新世界了，那我们就可以毫无芥蒂做兄弟了！多可笑是不是？可是这恐怕是那天晚上我会闹你闹那么凶的直接动因了。”

蔡徐坤艰难地理顺了这当中的逻辑联系，“你是说，你以为我变成急色鬼了，所以不防着我了…宝贝儿，你这个逻辑…”

“就是很荒谬啊！”朱正廷又枕回蔡徐坤的腿上，“多少弯弯绕绕，却偏偏环环相扣，稍有差池就会错过。”

“老天有眼啊，”蔡徐坤俯首叹息，“再多弯路也认了。”

两人相视一笑，朱正廷重新闭上了眼睛，蔡徐坤在他的肩上轻轻拍打，“快睡吧宝贝儿。”

夜里蔡徐坤走的时候，朱正廷正困在片场磨一个长镜头，等到他放工出来，蔡徐坤已经登机关机了。几天的亲密相伴骤然成空，心里的失落感伴随身体对于Alpha的依赖，立刻被放大了许多。朱正廷自嘲十年的修炼毁于一旦，勉强自己去对着剧本练明天的戏，但还是忍不住把手机里对方的留言翻出来看了又看。直等到蔡徐坤深夜平安落地了，两人视频聊天许久，才终于安心睡去。

好在白天拍戏繁忙，也就没有时间来发酵思念，加上蔡徐坤磨后期不便打扰，生活迅速又归于平静。蔡徐坤偶尔会发来作品的片段，吃饭时如果能凑上时间，两人也会视频一块儿进餐，实在凑不上，朱正廷就会开监控把一屋子猫猫狗狗招呼到摄像头前，看毛茸茸的小脑袋们凑在一块儿逗乐。

这天晚饭照例是宠物陪膳，朱正廷一边吃饭一边絮絮叨叨跟它们扯闲话，十一的小脸几乎占满了画面，锅巴妹在背景的缝隙里跃跃欲试，五百万和福利够不着柜子，黑姑娘在画外吵来吵去发泄不满。

朱正廷听到一声门响，以为是阿姨来做卫生，招呼了一声没人应，正要切换镜头，十一被抱走了，蔡徐坤的脑袋凑到了镜头前。

“廷廷？是你在吗？”

“是我，你怎么这个点回来了？今天忙完了吗？”

“没呢，回来拿些东西。”

广角镜头里，蔡徐坤的脸变形得非常可爱，十一在他怀里，前爪抱住摄像头，又把头伸到近前，两张小脸配上如出一辙的大眼睛，朱正廷乐得不行，截了好多图。

五百万在地上拱着蔡徐坤的腿提示重点，蔡徐坤于是把十一放下，把黑姑娘抱起来。胖妹在他怀里乖顺端庄，朱正廷看了忍不住吐槽，“你到底给她灌过什么迷魂汤药，每次见了你这么乖，见了我就像疯了一样。”

“婉婉爱你嘛，”蔡徐坤低头亲了亲胖妹的头，“是不是婉婉，很想哥哥对不对？我也好想哥哥呀！”

五百万仰脸和蔡徐坤亲亲，蹭了他一脸口水。

朱正廷噘着嘴抗议，“你隔着监控叫这么好听，见面了就知道瞎叫，下次见面也要叫哥哥！”

“没问题！”蔡徐坤笑眯眯地把五百万又放回地上，“我要先走咯，车还在楼下等我，记得想我哦正廷哥哥！”

蔡徐坤边说边冲着镜头来了个飞吻wink，然后坏笑着赶在朱正廷回神发作之前跑出了画面。

为了赶请假的工期，接下来几天朱正廷的通告都排得非常满，蔡徐坤也是神龙见首不见尾，两人往往就是早起入睡时能得空说上两句。

很快就到了周六晚上，朱正廷理好了回家的行李，和蔡徐坤说定第二天中午在机场见面，然后一起去做产检。蔡徐坤提醒他注意保暖，北京正在经历寒潮，一直在下雪。

第二天，大雪初停，京城雾霭沉沉。航班晚点了两个小时，朱正廷裹得严严实实的回到了北京。

一行人下到VIP停车区，刘燃帮朱正廷推开保姆车的门，蔡徐坤刚刚从小睡中醒来，坐在最后的角落里浅笑着朝他伸出手。被压抑了几日的思念后知后觉地汹涌袭来，顾不得工作人员还围在四周，朱正廷上车投进了蔡徐坤的怀抱。

“延误辛苦啦，”蔡徐坤轻吻着朱正廷的额角，手在他后背来回摩挲，“冷不冷？”

朱正廷摇摇头，脸埋在蔡徐坤的颈窝里。

感受到Omega的依恋，蔡徐坤放缓了手上的频率，轻柔地安抚对方稍显脆弱的神经。顾虑到在场还有李艺文和其它几个Alpha同事，蔡徐坤没有直接释放信息素，只时不时地吻一吻朱正廷的发梢来增进亲密联系。

路上朱正廷慢慢缓过来，两人依偎着看雪后的街景，交流了一些这几天的趣事。朱正廷说剧组成员都在问坤哥什么时候再去，想念坤哥送的大餐；蔡徐坤则说起由于最近规律的上下班时间，制作团队的一帮单身汉已经开始腹诽他是妻管严了。

“什么呀，你跟人瞎秀什么了？”朱正廷眼梢柔柔地扫过去，细声细气地嗔怪。

蔡徐坤一脸嘚瑟，“我还用秀吗？他们嫉妒我不是理所当然的么？”

朱正廷轻飘飘地捶了他一下，“你收敛一点。”

车很快到了医院，韩仁留下来开车跑腿，其余的人分头散去。

由于项目都已经提前预约好了，朱正廷即刻就被护士领着去做一系列检查，然后约见他的指定产检医生陈大夫进行问诊。

朱正廷提到一周前的胎动，大夫说受到Alpha信息素的影响这些都是正常的，蔡徐坤一定要帮助维持信息素水平的稳定，尤其是在强势Alpha密集的环境，稳固的标记水平非常重要，建议他俩起码每月进行一次临时标记来不断巩固效果。

然后两人被带去超声室，朱正廷躺上检查床，蔡徐坤在一旁握着他的手。从复合到现在一个多月了，两人在感情上逐步理清了头绪，但宝宝一直都只作为一个模糊的概念出现在两人的关系之中，尤其是朱正廷的身体状况逐渐恢复正常之后，两人忙于恋爱与工作，却并没有明显的将为人父的实感。上次在医院时，宝宝小到都还观测不到，大夫只能通过各种指标来确认他们父子的身体状况，如今终于到了第一次与宝宝见面的时刻，两人都有些紧张。

耦合剂被涂抹在朱正廷的腹部，画面出现在了显示屏上，陈大夫高兴地向二人指出哪里是头，哪里是身子，各种发育状况都很良好等等。

泪水无知觉地顺着朱正廷的脸庞落下，他盯着显示屏上初具人形的小小宝贝，内心震撼到说不出话来。蔡徐坤俯下身帮他拭去泪水，自己也因为激动和喜悦而热泪盈眶。

他搂住朱正廷的肩膀，轻轻吻上他的额角，“廷廷不哭，宝宝很健康！”

“嗯，我就是高兴，”朱正廷擦了擦湿润的脸颊，“我真的没有想到会是这种感觉。”

陈大夫笑着安慰他，又向二人交代了一些接下来这个月的注意事项，然后护士便来把检查的视频和照片拷贝给他们。

检查结束已经接近傍晚，韩仁把两人送到了朱正廷大姐家。姐姐姐夫们连同视频的朱爸朱妈对着B超的影像又激动了一轮，围着两人各种嘱托。之后热热闹闹地吃了一顿家宴，由于第二天还有密集的工作行程，饭后二人便早早告辞回家休息了。

到家后蔡徐坤进门就去了工作间和人沟通事情，朱正廷先和一众家宠宝贝们热乎了一阵，之后进浴室满足地泡了个澡。出来后蔡徐坤的工作似乎是谈完了，正在客房浴室里冲澡。朱正廷坐上床后先把刘燃发来的第二天行程浏览了一遍，然后便调出下午大夫给的一些学习资料认真研读起来。

蔡徐坤洗完澡，顶着一头湿润的乱发钻进了被子，他揽住朱正廷亲了亲，然后对着平板电脑也跟着学习起来。

看完一篇胎儿发育过程介绍，朱正廷把下午的超声视频又调出来看，“现在是9周，下次是12周，就能有分明的四肢和比较明显的躯体活动了。不过现在还只有硬币这么大。”

朱正廷用手对着空气比了比大小，又放到自己的腹部比划了一下，“好小一坨宝宝。”

由于怀孕，朱正廷的体脂率上升了一些，腹肌不似过去那样壁垒分明，虽然依然健美，但是平直的线条在逐渐变得圆润。蔡徐坤把手覆在他的腹部，想象着温热的掌心下有一颗微小的心脏在跳动。

朱正廷双手覆上他的手背，身体稍稍向下滑动了一些靠进蔡徐坤的怀里。

“你过去想过要孩子的事吗？”朱正廷随意地在蔡徐坤的手背手腕上抚动，“我现在回想起来，好像只在小时候陪姐姐过家家时扮演过爸爸的角色，自从分化成Omega后，似乎就再也没想过会有这一天了。”

他低下头笑了笑，“开始是觉得自己生孩子会很奇怪，毕竟从小要强，也没想过自己会是Omega，后来心态上习惯了，又觉得我这样的人，连自己的AO关系都处理不好，还谈什么生孩子养孩子教导孩子去为人处世呢。谁知道，这一切突然就发生了。”

蔡徐坤紧了紧揽住他的胳臂，凑近吻他的耳根，“不要怕，我们一起慢慢适应，一起保护好宝宝成长。”

“我不怕，”朱正廷笑着摩挲蔡徐坤的手臂，“我只是感慨一下。你想过有宝宝吗？”

“过去当然想过，”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“有的像你，有的像我，就很完美。”

“那你想要男孩还是女孩？A？O？或者Beta？”

“一样一个吧。”

“你以为下猪仔呢！一样一个那么多。”朱正廷嗔怪地给了蔡徐坤一拐，“不知道这个宝宝会是什么性别，什么性格，董云生后面有那么多老谋深算的戏，会不会影响胎教生出来一个腹黑啊？”

朱正廷一脸若有所思，已经开始盘算要增补哪些胎教材料。看着他蹙起的眉头，蔡徐坤忍俊不禁地伸手过去细细抚平。

“你心态放轻松就没问题啦，等你拍完，猪仔仔也才5个月大，没有那么大影响的。”

“猪仔仔什么鬼！”

“小朱，的仔仔。”蔡徐坤煞有介事地在朱正廷的腹部画了个圈，然后赶紧捉住对方舞起来的拳头，“好了好了，别激动别激动，情绪要平和。”

朱正廷在发作的瞬间生生吞下了这口气。

“我迟早会被这句话憋出毛病。”

蔡徐坤笑着给他顺气，嘴上夸张地赔了一连串不是。

朱正廷又对着视频展望起未来，从拍完戏养胎，到婴儿室布置，到学区房资格，恨不得一路计划到孩子结婚生孩子。

蔡徐坤笑呵呵地陪着他做梦，不嫌乱地搭腔抱孙子后的退休生活，直说得朱正廷笑着捶他胡说八道。

“我就是觉得，好像一种沉甸甸的扎实的幸福，哐当砸下来，”两个人止住了笑闹，朱正廷平静下来，语气和神态都带着难以名状的憧憬，“打开了一片远远超过我的生活边界的新天地。”

他仰起头看向蔡徐坤，“我真的感觉好幸福。”

“我也是，”蔡徐坤亲吻着朱正廷的眼眸，“谢谢你，廷廷，谢谢你给我这一切。”

“这也是我想说的。谢谢你，坤。”朱正廷的声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，双眸中却闪烁着明亮的光彩，“我爱你。”

蔡徐坤低头吻住朱正廷。

一个温情的，不染情欲的吻。

“我也爱你。”他在吻中说道。

朱正廷自然而然地融入这个吻中，他伸手搂住蔡徐坤的后颈，轻轻地吮吸他的唇舌，希望他也能在吻中感受到自己的爱意。

蔡徐坤的手顺着朱正廷的后腰一路往上，打着圈摩挲到腺体的附近，半是激发半是疏导地慢慢按压上去。

“OK吗？”

朱正廷没有回答，只在唇间吻得更深。

温度渐渐烘热了，两人的信息素交缠萦绕，四散弥漫，在莲香中留有一丝清明，又在酒韵中步步沉溺。

蔡徐坤一点点地吻上朱正廷的颈侧，流连于胎记的上方，继而滑向耳后。他缓慢地靠近预备妥当的腺体，嘴唇悬停在那片温热柔软的肌肤表面。

“廷廷，你感觉OK吗？”

朱正廷攀住蔡徐坤的肩头，垂首与他颈项相交。

一室静谧中只闻得二人细微的喘息声。

“我准备好了，”朱正廷呢喃着说道。

他伸手按向蔡徐坤的脑后，稳稳地指引自己的Alpha舔咬下去。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天，两人都早早起了床，来不及多温存一会儿，蔡徐坤便赶去工作室，朱正廷则开始了一整天密集的行程。

上午他要完成一个大刊的拍摄和采访，下午要去电影频道做一个年终访问，晚上还有一个品牌活动。然后转天白天要为一个跨年晚会录一首歌，晚上则是和蔡徐坤一起出席一个颁奖典礼。李艺文抱歉说这实在是精简得不能再精简的项目，而刚加固了标记的Omega表示神清气爽斗志昂扬，这点繁忙完全不在话下。

拍摄地点在一个四合院改建的会所里。雪后初晴，清冽的日光映在银装素裹的古朴建筑上，朱正廷身着一袭猩红锦袍，轻抚院中安置的仿真腊梅，格外美丽冻人。

拍摄推进得很快，换装置景的间隙，朱正廷就拥着一件大袄子在日光房里和记者完成聊天访问。

采访记者利安是业内名笔，已经采访过朱正廷很多次，从他早年爱豆生涯到如今影帝傍身，几乎整个职业历程她都有留下过采访手记。如今要写出些新内容，问题自然绕不开私人生活上的身份转变，采访提纲中也明明白白地将相关问题都罗列出来。李艺文要求专注个人，于是问题都是从朱正廷个人心态转变上来切入。

基调是这么定的，然而一番寒暄过后，问题依然难免犀利。

“3个月前你从欧洲回来时我们聊过一次，当时你告诉我说，虽然你‘并不热衷但也不抗拒寻找伴侣’，独身依旧是你‘享受’的生存状态。但是短短三个月后，你不仅有了伴侣，还有了孩子，并且在你们的公开信里，你们拥有‘多年的深厚情谊’。这个高速急转是怎么发生的？”

李艺文咳嗽了一声想要干涉，朱正廷摆摆手制止了她。他拢了拢身上的衣服，在沙发里找了个更舒适的姿势，既方便身后的发型师帮他料理发型，又刚刚好让暖阳斜擦着面庞照在身上。

“事情都是自然而然发生的吧，”他不疾不徐地开口，嘴角的微笑在光影间放大，“多年的情谊在暗处滋长，各自守候却并不苦涩。当质变发生时，也会拥抱命运降临。”

“听上去似乎很被动。”

“在合适的时候做合适的事情，主动或者被动都是一种选择而已。”

利安似乎不太满意这样从容的答案。身为Beta女性，她的风格却颇为激进，尤为擅长各种煽动性的追梦故事，所以面对这样一个她几乎能闻到Drama味儿的素材，她决不能接受朱正廷四两拨千斤的佛系回答。

“在进组《云生》之前怀孕，似乎不是一个合适的选择。”

朱正廷低头抿了抿嘴，笑容染上几许羞涩。

“宝宝确实到来得非常突然，”他轻轻抚上在修身华服下毫无显怀形迹的平坦小腹，“不过我身体调养得不错，完全可以胜任现在的工作强度，剧组也非常专业，拍摄效率并不会受到影响。”

“那如果不是因为孩子，你们会这样公开这段关系吗？”

“其实并不是说如果怎样怎样，我们就会筹划出一个很完美的进程。”朱正廷依旧挂着无懈可击的笑容，“我们的关系还有我们的生活，都是一个动态的过程，可能会在某个节点相交，然后产生相应的变化，这件事就是这样水到渠成的，我不做其他假设，因为真实的每一步进程对我来说都是必然且珍贵的。”

“为什么会有这么浓重的宿命论的意味？”

“每个人可能对于宿命论会有不同的理解，我倾向于不仅仅使用一个标签来定义这一切。回头看，可能所有的事情都是环环相扣，冥冥中注定，但是眼前的生活，又确实首先把握在自己手里。所以我认清自己的位置，做好我能做好的事情，其它的不由我决定的发展和变化，我耐心等待它们来到我面前。”

利安带着发掘情史秘闻的目的而来，最终带走了一篇三观大赏。她感慨对比当年的青涩偶像，如今的朱正廷着实滴水不漏，再也难以套话，但也很满意朱正廷愿意敞开心扉和她交流自己内心深处的思索。

午饭只有时间在转场赶去电视台的保姆车上解决。朱正廷窝在角落里，一边啃着三明治，一边和蔡徐坤视频。

“诶？你在练舞吗？”朱正廷诧异地看着满头是汗的蔡徐坤，“我以为你在忙专辑。”

“都在忙，要排一个节目。”蔡徐坤灌了一大口水，“杂志拍好了？”

“嗯！今天的妆和景都超好看！”朱正廷即刻兴奋起来，翻出早上的自拍一连串地发过去。“不过采访真是麻烦，稍不留神就是情史三千问，害我一直得端着在那儿故弄玄虚。”

“那可厉害了！”蔡徐坤笑着打趣，“其实你就跟人照实说嘛！明天双采我就决定了，知无不言言无不尽。”

“你要跟人说我们酒后乱性吗？”朱正廷假模假样地瞪他，“是不是跳舞跳兴奋了？你赶紧冷静冷静，要不然娟姐老说她血压受不了。”

“她得习惯，”蔡徐坤擦干汗，在练习室的沙发上坐下来，“藏着掖着违背我Alpha的天性。”

朱正廷翻了个白眼，不打算和这个幼稚理论纠缠下去。他听出背景里的音乐是蔡徐坤之前发行的新单曲，首发舞台曾因性感劲爆火遍全网，于是眨了眨眼睛问起蔡徐坤的节目来。

“在排辣妹热舞呢？明天跳啊？”

蔡徐坤听出这话里话外的不乐意，没着急搭话，先笑得眉眼弯弯。

朱正廷一脸平静地扭头看了眼窗外风景，“四环堵车真烦，停这里半天了。”

“别醋了宝贝儿，明天给你惊喜。”

朱正廷哼了一声看回镜头，“谁醋了？你以为都跟你似的没事醋来醋去！”

蔡徐坤无辜耸肩。背景里一群人突然哄闹起来，朱正廷愈发不爽。

“好好练！”他别扭地绷着一张小脸，“明天我现场验收效果！”

蔡徐坤两指一扬，笑眯眯地冲他行了个礼。

真是迷人又可恶！

朱正廷盯着人看了几眼，嘟哝着说不聊了，恶狠狠地关了视频。

朱正廷在车上睡了一觉，醒来正好到达电视台。

下午的录制就要愉快许多，全部内容都是跟随他这些年在影坛的耕耘历程而展开。回忆起初入影坛，朱正廷也乐得细数当年苦练台词，硬是磨掉了软糯的口音，学会为每一个角色设计不同的说话方式，从无形中消弭自我，融入人物背景。

谈及电影创作，实在有太多感悟要说。朱正廷不是科班演员出身，采用的是沉浸体验式表演。每演绎一个角色，就仿佛生生立起一个人格。他说开始是觉得演戏有趣，抱着体验不同人生的心态，也因为舞蹈的底子，接过一些在肢体表现上有额外要求的特性角色。后来慢慢打开戏路，则逐渐体会到生命维度的扩展，在戏剧的结构中旁观叙事的脉络，感受命运由各种力量交织绘就，实在是非常奇妙的图景。

嘉宾里有合作过的导演，有共事过的演员，有过去学舞时的导师，大家又是叙旧又是交心，聊艺术聊共情聊表现，无论是戏剧还是舞蹈创作，还原每个角色如何从文字描述与动作设计变成丰满的人物形象，一个下午充实又满足。

结束时朱正廷再三抱歉还有工作安排，保证有空时一定与诸位再聚，然后便匆匆赶往下一个工作地点了。

晚上是一个合作多年的珠宝品牌发布新品暨百年精品展览开幕。

活动在一处奢华的西式庄园，品牌用新系列的设计元素制作了光影长廊，一路引领进入金碧辉煌的展厅，墙面上是几十个镶金镜框，每一个镜框后是一个密闭的展示空间，里面有若干青春貌美模特在演绎展示华美珠宝。

朱正廷在品牌方的陪同下参观完展品，对别出心裁的展览形式赞不绝口，拍摄完相关宣传物料后，转入宴会厅参加酒会。

一般在这种场合，朱正廷都会陪着小酌香槟，但现在身体条件不允许喝酒，他就只好端着一杯柠檬水与人social。来的时候因为要换造型换妆，行程匆忙也没顾上吃晚饭，这会儿一拨拨的人上来热络交谈，即便侍者轮番端着精致西点从他身边路过，他也始终无从下手。好不容易从几位时尚圈大佬包围的激情尬聊中抽身出来，朱正廷把水杯交给身后的刘燃，说要去趟洗手间。

刘燃跟着他出了宴会厅，侍者指引了方向，二人又转入了一条走廊。朱正廷边走边打量墙上挂着的油画，让刘燃坐在画下的沙发上等他，开玩笑说头顶是上亿的光辉，惊得刘燃盯着那几个重彩裸女看了半天。

侍者指引朱正廷拐进一个休息室，进入里面连接的盥洗室。朱正廷洗完手整理了一下发型，茶几上放置的玫瑰扩香很好闻，他便待在小沙发上和蔡徐坤发了会儿消息。蔡徐坤正在彩排间隙，问他吃晚饭没有，朱正廷可怜兮兮地说还没下班，蔡徐坤叮嘱他别饿着累着，又说等彩排回去可能有点晚，让他回家早些休息。

斗了会儿嘴，撒了会儿娇，朱正廷眼角眉梢都带着笑意从里间出来。一开门，休息室里扑面而来的一股Alpha信息素让他皱了皱眉头，他看见休息室的沙发上坐了一个男人，正抽着雪茄一脸似笑非笑地看着他。

朱正廷收敛了笑意，“戴总，巧啊，”微微颔首就准备穿过休息室出去。

戴诚，资本大佬，大概是朱正廷当年第13还是14位急冻受害者，曾在工作场合与朱正廷有过几次交集。一次朱正廷在国外休假时与之相遇在画展上，戴诚一路陪同欣赏画作，之后共进午餐，一派和睦之际邀约朱正廷去他的私人酒庄继续共赏佳酿。彼时朱正廷已经对各种追求颇为敏感，在戴诚的右手抚上他后腰的瞬间，立刻便明白了他又一次在妄想纯洁知音，很快便找借口溜掉了。回国后他让李艺文在工作安排上留意回避戴诚，这次不知道怎么又遇上了。

“抱歉这次没让你躲掉，”戴诚吐了口烟，“我这房子刚装好，就给他们看中了，托了一群人当说客要借去办展，我想这些画肯定合你胃口，就答应了。”

他夹着雪茄指了指朱正廷，“果然你是喜欢高更的。”

要出门就得继续走到沙发旁边去，朱正廷停在沙发前5米左右的位置，礼貌而疏离，“贵府与珍宝相得益彰。”

戴诚轻笑了一声，把雪茄放下，向后靠在沙发背上，闲适地翘起一条腿。

“正廷，别一脸视死如归的样子，我又不会把你怎么样。”

话说得云淡风轻，可空气中的信息素却陡然变得浓重，朱正廷强忍住立定没有动，后槽牙死死咬住舌根抵制汹涌袭来的压迫。

“啧，”戴诚摇了摇头，“你这是何必，没名没分的给一个都没有标记你的人生孩子。瞪我干什么？你这点小秘密还瞒不住我。”

戴诚端起茶几上的酒杯，晃了晃醒好的红酒，眯起眼睛品了一口。

“戴总，”朱正廷艰难地开口，“当年是我不懂事，事情做得不妥当，我向您道歉。”

“说什么呢宝贝儿，”戴诚嘲讽地笑起来，“难不成我还惦记你一句不好意思？要说妥当，那不如你赶紧懂事地过来，我给你把那标记先补上怎么样？”

“戴总，请您自重！”朱正廷断然喝止，眼眶因愤怒和煎熬憋得通红。他使劲用指尖掐自己的掌心，想要克制住不由自主的颤抖。

戴诚盯着对面勉力自持的朱正廷，各种反应尽收眼底，嘴角的笑容慢慢消隐在冰凉的眼神里。

“好了，不逗你了。”他逐渐收敛了外放的信息素，伸手将桌上熄灭了的雪茄又拿起来，“一个临时标记能让你挺这么久，二位想必是天造地设灵肉合一了。”

戴诚取了茄剪剪去灰烬，重新点燃抽了一口，隔着袅袅烟雾打量朱正廷今天穿的一身刺绣西装。

“《云生》能赶着拍完么？”戴诚叼着雪茄含混地问。

朱正廷没有搭腔，全部心力都还集聚在平息体内混乱的信息素上。

“行了，别苦大仇深地瞪人，有钱赚我就投资，就这么点事儿。不过董云生可没有心宽体胖的一天，你们把握好进度。”

朱正廷抿着嘴，还是没有说话，戴诚像是觉得无趣，挥了挥手要他走。

“你那小助理还跟外边儿等着吧，去吧去吧，早点回去得了，别陪着那帮人瞎聊。”

朱正廷倒是想走，可是腿脚还在发软，体内又泛着恶心，不敢保证还有气力能体面地从这里退场。他维持着一张冷脸站着没动，看在戴诚眼里又成了挑衅。

“还这副倔样，”戴诚对着他指了指，夹着雪茄站起身，“看李艺文能惯着你多久。”

戴诚出了休息室，片刻之后，刘燃推门探头看进来。朱正廷提着的气一下就松了，腿一软就往一边歪去，吓得刘燃一个箭步冲过去把人扶着。

“去医院。”朱正廷虚弱地说道，勉强抑制住开口带来的呕吐感。

刘燃慌忙把人先扶到一边坐下，喂了两口柠檬水缓了缓，朱正廷就坚持起身要出去避开这一屋子没散掉的味儿。出了门瞬间又挺直身板，步履轻盈，目不斜视地离开了这条显然其实并未对宾客开放的名画长廊。

朱正廷回宴会厅和筹办人打过招呼告退，上车后便痛苦地蜷缩进角落。他惦记着不让刘燃告诉蔡徐坤和李艺文，不过刘燃两边谁也没敢瞒着，偷偷地发了消息通知。

到医院时李艺文已经候在门口。她今天本来是要跟着朱正廷一整天的，因为临时有工作要谈，才在电视台就先行离开了。饭局还没结束就收到刘燃说朱正廷不舒服要去医院的信息，吓得她立刻就赶了过来。

朱正廷没有力气解释，李艺文张罗着让他先进了检查室，扭头便仔细盘问刘燃究竟是怎么一回事。刘燃支支吾吾地说廷哥就去上了个厕所，让他在外面等着，过会儿服务员来通知他进去，人就这样了。

李艺文只好给筹办人打电话，明着又是祝贺展览成功又是道歉今晚缺席，拐着弯儿地套话，果不其然就听到了戴诚的名字，她诧异说这庄园不是戴总产业，对方笑话她信息滞后，说这是戴总才花了大力气置办的，连新拍的名画都运来了，她才明白今天自己工作上出了大纰漏。

好在朱正廷检查过后并无大碍，腺体平复下来后吊上点滴，指标慢慢都趋于正常。等蔡徐坤终于从彩排场地跨越整个拥堵的北京城到达医院时，朱正廷已经睡着了。李艺文告诉他朱正廷应该是受了信息素冲击，这事怪她预警不足，但细节她也不清楚，只有等朱正廷醒了才知道，蔡徐坤急怒之下也不好在医院发作，只得平息自己的情绪，收敛一身暴虐的气息，乖乖进屋去守着人醒。

病床上的朱正廷已经卸过妆换上了病号服，睡梦似乎并不太安稳，微蹙着眉头，脸上没有什么血色，被褥外的一截手腕更是白到透明。蔡徐坤盯着那手背上青青紫紫的血管，胸中愈发郁滞。如果自己的Omega拥有稳固的永久标记，拥有完整的怀孕机制，又何至于被伤害成这样。这场孕事为他们的复合制造了契机，却也因此给朱正廷带来无可估量的潜在风险。联想到朱正廷过去对于Alpha的心理障碍，他简直无法想象这次事件造成的创伤。

“坤。”

一声轻微的呼唤令陷于自我责难中的Alpha回过神来，病床上的Omega已经醒转，正温柔地看着他。

朱正廷用吊着针的手背碰了碰蔡徐坤的手指，软软地开口，“你上床来抱抱我好不好？”

蔡徐坤纵有千言万语，这一刻也顾不上说，他半靠在床头，隔着被子将人整个搂进怀里。

“难受吗？”他把脸埋在朱正廷的发顶，闷闷地问道。

“我没事，”朱正廷在他的臂弯里找了个舒适的角度，“真的没事，我本来让刘燃别惊动你们的，我自己心里有数，就是一会儿功夫缓过来就好了。来医院只是检查一下以防万一。”

“宝贝对不起，我没有保护好你。”蔡徐坤吻着朱正廷的额角，“是我…”

“我就是怕你们一个个这样揽责任，”朱正廷轻声截断蔡徐坤的自责。“真要怪，不如怪我稀里糊涂地跟着人瞎转，也不想想这么大个活动，洗手间怎么会那么隐蔽，附近一个人都没有。”

他自嘲地撇了撇嘴，又扬起脸朝蔡徐坤笑，“而且你一直在保护我啊，有你的信息素在陪着我嘛，我就觉得你是一直和我在一起的，心里一点也不怕他。我当时就想：就凭你还想跟我老公比，做什么大头梦呢。”

蔡徐坤被那疲累的笑脸刺得心痛，不忍心再让他多说话，俯下身亲了亲他，轻拍他的后背让他继续休息。朱正廷却不愿再睡，说药水马上就打完了，不想待在医院过夜，想回家再睡觉。蔡徐坤就哼着歌搂着他，心里盘算着要怎么查清楚这件事。

朱正廷也知道如果不说清楚，蔡徐坤心里会一直惦记，可是戴诚确实不是他们应该去招惹的对象，如今好不容易能有个了断，他实在不想再起事端，尤其是不愿把蔡徐坤牵扯进来。他坐起来让蔡徐坤给他倒了些水喝，感觉睡了一觉后头不那么昏了，于是又靠回蔡徐坤怀里，琢磨着怎样能轻描淡写地把事情翻篇。

“这个事真的特别可笑，”他低声开口，同时伸出没打针的手揽住蔡徐坤的小臂轻轻摩挲。“本来也不过就是几面之缘，这都好几年过去了。他估计听人说我俩是炮友来着，就是不服气自己连个炮友都不如，就大头症发作要示威。你说你们Alpha怎么还有这样的啊，关他什么事啊，我要是跟他说我惦记你十年了，他是不是要气死过去啊。”

蔡徐坤知道他在避重就轻，叹了口气，“廷廷，你不用担心要安慰我，我也不是愣头青了，不会随便冲动去跟人决斗的。”

他低头摸了摸朱正廷的脸，打着圈抚摸眼眶下淡淡的青色。

“你就告诉我是谁，只当让我做个预警。”

朱正廷伸手抱住蔡徐坤，把脸枕在他的侧腰上。

“是戴诚，”朱正廷轻声说道。

他垂眸看着棉T恤上织线的纹路，感受着织布下的肌理随着呼吸而起伏。

“这件事就让它过去，好不好？我们不能公开没有永久标记的事情，所以如果你们都要为我去讨个说法，就只能与他私下交涉，那么这个人就会一直出现在我们的生活里，也许还会生出无穷尽的恩怨。我们没有必要去找这样一个麻烦。”

他抬起头找到蔡徐坤的视线，目光一片澄澈，“你答应我别管了，好不好？”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷没有说话。这件事是对他作为一个Alpha的根本尊严的直接挑战，无视他的标记伤害他的Omega，什么资本庄家行业大佬，他只想用一千种一万种方式教那个人渣做人。

他深深吐出一口气，“你这些年就是这样一个人忍过来的吗？”

“什么呀，你说得好像我天天在受欺负。”朱正廷嘟起嘴巴，“你廷哥哪有那么弱。这是理智的取舍！戴诚那么多乱七八糟的手段，招惹他百害无一利，这种人还不赶紧排除出去？我才不要让他多占用我一秒的生命呢。”

他转眼看了看快要滴完的药水，伸手按了护士铃。

“我知道你们都疼我，我也知道你们都咽不下这口气，你说我阿Q也好，说我鸵鸟也罢，我是真的不觉得委屈，不过就是不小心给恶心了一下，睡一觉已经忘记了。我们的生活好珍贵，不想浪费给不相干的人。”

“不给他点教训，他以后还敢伤害你怎么办？”

“谁那么无聊一直惦记一个高龄孕夫啊！”朱正廷笑起来，“今天一屋子的漂亮模特儿，你以为他真找不到合心意陪他玩的呀。只有你傻乎乎地守着我了，快来哄哄我！”

蔡徐坤无奈地抱着他亲了一口，“好好好，都依你，什么都依你。”

语音未落，护士进来拔针，大夫跟着来查验了一下指标，叮嘱他们之后注意保持信息素稳定，很快就准许出院。朱正廷表示自己一切OK，这事就算过去了，让李艺文和刘燃也都赶紧回家休息，别在那一脸亏欠欲言又止的。韩仁把他俩送回家，路上朱正廷就在蔡徐坤怀里睡着了，看他这样辛苦还要强撑着维持局面和谐，蔡徐坤也实在不忍再拂他的意，决定当他的面就再也不提这件事了。

回家安顿好朱正廷后，蔡徐坤给李艺文去了电话，两人交换了各自了解的信息，算是大致明白了前因后果。

李艺文也建议他不要插手是为明智。一来蔡徐坤工作重心仍在台前，一明一暗难免后患无穷；二来要让戴诚伤筋动骨非常困难，一般的小打小闹又没有什么意义，况且戴诚的资本无孔不入，蔡徐坤和朱正廷作为圈内的吸金利器，本身就与其在利益上有千丝万缕的纠葛，细算起来还是一荣俱荣，一损俱损。说到底，打蛇打七寸，如若蔡徐坤能和朱正廷百年好合，反而才是最厉害的回击。

“你回家是老婆孩子热炕头，和和美美过你的小日子。美人在怀，笑看疯狗，岂不快哉？”

李艺文是这么劝的，蔡徐坤听了也就听了。他明白朱正廷拦着是要保护他，李艺文拦着是要保全他们的共同利益，而对于他自己来说，泄恨报仇倒是其次，更重要的是以后如何保证朱正廷的安全。他和李艺文着重讨论了安保上需要改进的安排，刘燃因为合朱正廷脾气，还是先保留不动，另外保镖必须贴身紧跟，不能只在公开场合才有相应防护。李艺文再三保证类似的事情再也不会发生，蔡徐坤便松口算是揭过了，心里则谋划着还要进一步铺开工作室的幕后战略，积累更多与资本抗衡的筹码。

而这边李艺文也是余怒未消，她和戴诚在父辈有很深的交情，并不怵他的势力与手段。后来她私下打电话把戴诚臭骂了一顿，让戴诚拿了几个顶级资源出来赔罪，才算出了口恶气。

第二天，朱正廷起床后状态还不错，两人自然是继续按照密集的行程安排连轴转。

蔡徐坤一早就去了晚上典礼的场馆彩排。朱正廷在家待到稍晚，做了次全套护肤，然后便出发去给一台跨年晚会预录音频。

他档期掐得紧，节目组也是给他争分夺秒地来，录完音频后就马不停蹄去走彩排。三首串烧，一首独唱两首合唱，与一个流量小花搭档，彩了两遍就直接开录，录了两遍就顺利收工。保证不耽误他下午三点与蔡徐坤的双人采访。

今年的跨年朱正廷铁定是要在剧组赶工的。每个月能给他三两天假出来做产检，顺便夹带一点其余行程，已经是剧组能做出的最大让步，压根就别再想什么凑上节日好放假了。跨年当天蔡徐坤有直播表演，新年又要飞国外做后期，两人到时也无法见面。趁着这紧张的录制，朱正廷也算提前感受了一把过节的热闹，于是刘燃给他拍的个人直拍，他干脆也提前发给蔡徐坤看，蔡徐坤看完就发了视频通话过来。

“很好，一分半合唱，甜蜜对视8次。”

吃点飞醋俨然已是两人的固定情趣，虽然直拍只有朱正廷一人入镜，但是与搭档的交流动作还是显而易见，蔡徐坤酸溜溜的语气把自己也逗笑了，两人看着屏幕傻乐了半天，朱正廷才想起来要反击。

“你舞练完了？要不要我给你数数你跳一遍要跟舞伴抱几次啊？”

蔡徐坤坏笑着挑挑眉毛，“我晚上当着你的面跳，你可以慢慢数清楚。”

“反了反了，还以此为荣了！”朱正廷笑嘻嘻的，并没有丝毫生气的样子，“我这边还要录几个小采访，然后就去跟你汇合。”

“累不累？路上睡一觉补补精神。”

“我不累，倒是你，昨晚都没怎么睡是不是？而且今天那么早就走了。”

“我那是激动得睡不着，”蔡徐坤开始瞎说逗人开心，“今天可是我盼了多久才盼来的。正儿八经的首次共同公开露面呢。”

朱正廷吐舌头表示嫌弃，然后编导通知预备，他就匆匆飞吻道别了。

蔡徐坤这边彩排完也在抓紧完成相关的个人拍摄。做好妆发造型后，赶着拍了一堆预热跨年节目的物料。然后便提前去双采的场地准备。

这次采访着实是各大媒体争抢许久的大热门。两人都有极高的热度，近年在各自领域都颇有建树，如今带着爆炸性的话题第一次面向公众，关注度可想而知。

双方团队共同斟酌后选择了今晚颁奖典礼的母集团旗下一家实验性的新媒体。对方擅长营造轻松可亲的氛围，成品形式不落俗套，既保证采访的品味格调，又利于观众与采访对象拉进心理距离。

采访安排在一间美式简装的洋房，背景颇有居家的温馨感。节目组贴心地预备了全套中式下午茶，茶点品种丰富，口味也不会太甜，设计的采访形式就是边吃边聊。

朱正廷一路和蔡徐坤汇报行程进度，赶到后在车上换好了配对的毛衣，两人一件淡粉一件明黄，看上去温暖而舒适。他进屋时蔡徐坤正和编导一边闲聊一边泡茶，听到动静回头，笑着张开双臂将裹着大袄子的朱正廷拥进了怀里。

摄影机一直在悄悄运转。

蔡徐坤帮朱正廷把袄子脱掉，朱正廷羞涩地朝后面一排工作人员欠身致意。

“再来吃点点心吧，”蔡徐坤牵着朱正廷的手在餐桌旁坐下，“路上喝粥肯定不顶饿的”。

朱正廷拿起一块荷花酥，试探地看了编导一眼。

“我们是一镜到底哦，”编导忍俊不禁地指了指摄像机，示意早已开录了。

朱正廷瞪大眼睛缩了缩脖子，想抽回右手没抽动，耳根立刻就红了，慌忙低下头吃了一小口点心。

“徐坤刚泡好的碧螺春，来润润嗓，”编导贴心地推过去一杯茶，表情却是唯恐天下不乱，“正廷食欲看上去还不错的样子。”

朱正廷有点不好意思，轻轻嗯了一声，“身体现在挺好的。”

“但是好像也没有吃胖。”

朱正廷想说还拍着戏呐，哪敢胖呀，话在舌尖一转，还是收了回去。

“就营养均衡就好。”

蔡徐坤跟着帮腔，“他都是根据科学指导来吃，很专业的。”

“突然成为准爸爸，心态上准备好了吗？”

“心态在不断地成熟吧，”蔡徐坤想了想，“开始有点被惊喜砸懵了，都不知道自己到底什么感觉，然后在心里不断咀嚼这件事，每天都会有些新的感悟，越来越落到实处。”

“我们前天第一次看到宝宝的影像，”朱正廷接过话头，用手比划了一下，“还只有这么一点点小，就突然好明确，有一个小生命在成长，真的很奇妙也很震撼。”

蔡徐坤也是一脸感慨，“那天我们Nine Percent兄弟几个一起聚餐，可能人多了兴奋，宝宝也动了，那一刻心里的触动真的难以言喻。”

“所以兄弟们都已经看到了宝宝的照片了吗？”

“没有没有，”朱正廷笑着更正，“聚餐在前些天，当时还没有照片。这两天太忙了，也还没来得及跟他们分享。小鬼至今还觉得不可思议呢。”

“是觉得你们在一起不可思议，还是觉得宝宝不可思议？”

两人对视了一眼。“可能都有一点？”朱正廷腼腆笑道。

“过去没和兄弟们透露过吗？”

“这些年我们还是专注工作的。”蔡徐坤貌似严肃地咳嗽了一声，转眼又笑开了，“他们也是跟大家同时知道的。”

“决定公开时是什么心情？”

“兴奋。”蔡徐坤毫不迟疑。

朱正廷点点头，“也会有一点害羞和忐忑吧。”

“公开后给生活带来了哪些变化？”

两人又对视了一眼，蔡徐坤答道：“可以名正言顺地向大家介绍我的爱人了。”

“会有一种仪式感，全方位地将彼此纳入自己的生活了。”朱正廷跟着补充。

“所以这次会选择公开同框？”

“对，其实不是说要秀恩爱或者证明什么，”蔡徐坤看向朱正廷，后者温柔地回视，“我们相识十余年，总是聚少离多，终于能走到一起是非常珍贵的。对于我们两人来说，生活从此进入了全新的篇章，所以我们希望与爱我们的人分享这一变化。”

“也许会有粉丝不理解？”

朱正廷笑着说：“我是跟他说我俩今天还是穿雨衣走红毯好了，万一有人扔臭鸡蛋什么的。”

“雨衣也是一种时尚嘛！”蔡徐坤跟着开玩笑，“不过不至于啦，大家还是很支持我们的。”

毕竟不是拷问类的访谈，敏感问题都只是点到为止，编导招呼二人多尝尝点心，蔡徐坤便放开朱正廷的手，两人面对一桌美食，一时都不知先尝哪种好。

“尝尝这个，糖蒸酥酪，宫廷美食呢。”编导殷勤推荐，朱正廷便端起一碗尝了一口。

“好吃吗？”蔡徐坤凑过来。

朱正廷舀起一勺就准备喂他，送到嘴边又停住了，转而把碗整个往他手里推。要说过去在团里，投喂完全是营业小儿科，现在正经上了节目，反而羞怯起来。

蔡徐坤不接，浅笑着又往前凑了凑，把朱正廷盯得耳朵又变得通红。

“好吃，”朱正廷小声说，抿着嘴喂了一小勺给他，偷偷抬一下眼瞧他的反应，“甜甜的。”

蔡徐坤一口酥酪直甜到心里去，“好吃！”他满意地坐直了身，手搭上朱正廷身后的靠背。

“正廷自己在家也会做这些吗？听说你甜品做得不错。”

“就偶尔会做一些，都是照着菜谱学的。”

“那徐坤最喜欢吃哪种？”

蔡徐坤尚未品尝过朱正廷厨艺飞跃后的作品，但不妨碍他可以给出正确答案，“红丝绒蛋糕，他最拿手的。”

两人追星式地关注了彼此这么些年，不少闲暇时光都贡献给了对方的采访物料，各种偏门小事都能如数家珍。玩起情侣默契考验的游戏，正确率之高令编导数次重申一镜到底绝无作弊。

“希望我们节目的公信力在这期之后还能立得住，”编导悲戚哀叹，“我们真的没有给他们透过题，他们真的就是彼此肚里的蛔虫。”

“只是运气比较好啦，”朱正廷谦虚谨慎。

“会继续努力，做到更好的！”蔡徐坤戒骄戒躁。

镜头前的真真假假只有两人自己知道，相视而笑间的狡黠也只有彼此会懂，却不再为此心虚侥幸，反而生出对充实未来的无限憧憬。

结束时分问起两人在这段关系里的收获与展望。

朱正廷垂下眼眸思索了片刻，“就是爱吧，在被爱与爱人同时，还拥有了勇气、信念和希望。”

“我收获了他！”蔡徐坤一把将朱正廷揽进怀了，“展望就是我和他！哦，还有宝宝，们。”

朱正廷捅了他一肘子，努力憋住笑，“展望就是我们的家。”

“对！没错！”

镜头在两人笑作一团的欢愉间转入虚焦。

结束了采访，两人赶去酒店换装为晚上的颁奖典礼做准备。分别完成了宣传物料的拍摄后，一起坐上了去往红毯的礼车。

岁末的北京天寒地冻，原本准备了白黑双色的情侣西装，后来蔡徐坤怕朱正廷冻着，硬是让他加了件厚披风。

礼车驶到红毯尽头，蔡徐坤下车掌住车门，伸手扶着朱正廷下来，然后将他的手紧紧握住。

礼宾指引他们向前走去，眼前是亮成一片的绚烂闪光，他们短暂地放开手在幕布签上自己的名字，又携手回身迎接粉丝如潮的尖叫。

蔡徐坤扭头看向朱正廷，后者微笑着回视，日暮余晖泼洒而下，仿佛在完成一场隐秘而郑重的仪式。

在那三千多个独自跋涉自我慰藉的日夜，谁曾敢设想这样并肩面向世界的一天竟会成真。

“来来来，欢迎欢迎欢迎。”主持人热情地将两人迎过去。“哇，第一次哦，来，先跟大家打声招呼。”

两人分别问了好，声音多少都有些颤抖，手还紧紧交握着。

“面对线上线下的亿万观众，二位分享一下，这一刻，什么心情？”

“很开心，很激动。”两人先后答道。

“好像有点紧张哦。”主持人善意地开解，“诶，正廷的披风很酷炫啊。”

“嗯，对，是为了保暖。”朱正廷撩开绣着金线的衣襟，“本来是穿里面这套的，他说雪后太冷了，让我加上这件。”

“哦，本来是黑白配哦。”

“但是仍然很般配啊！徐坤袖口也有这个纹饰！”

“哇，这个真的很细致了。”

两个主持围着吹捧了一番，又分别问起两人的新年计划，朱正廷介绍说正在拍《云生》，蔡徐坤则预告了即将发布的新专辑和之后新一轮的巡演计划。

“那除了工作上的呢？”女主持夸张地在腹部比划起来。

“哦，是，《云生》拍完应该会休息一段时间，”朱正廷害羞地往蔡徐坤身后躲了躲，“不过之前拍的戏应该也快上了，所以大家也可以期待一下。”

“那徐坤有没有考虑再试试戏剧，以后会不会合作一下？”

“如果有合适的机会那当然可以尝试，”蔡徐坤朝镜头眨了眨眼睛，“不过我更期待我们可以在舞台上有合作。”

主持又问起他们今晚的安排，朱正廷表示今晚首要是观赏蔡徐坤的表演，主持打趣他看到亲密伴舞会不会吃醋，他摆了摆姿态，“不会啦，我会很期待性感与美的展示。”

“徐坤注意哦，提要求了哦，能做到吗？”

“诶，先别忙答应，我跟你说，这种话都是有陷阱的，不是字面那么简单的，说错做错就完蛋了。”

蔡徐坤没有理会主持的调笑，他盯住朱正廷的眼睛，勾起莫测的浅笑。

“那是必须。”

入场后朱正廷除去了披风，两人一直牵着手坐在一起。不断有相熟的朋友来打招呼道喜，除了四面八方围着的站姐、粉丝和记者，还有个直播镜头一直朝着他们的方向。典礼开始后，前辈主持又将他俩编进开场脱口秀里，嘉宾串场也时不时提两句，两人存在感简直爆棚。

朱正廷只能难为情地憋着，偶尔朝蔡徐坤投去一个无奈的苦笑，也不知被解读成什么，立刻就会有粉丝尖叫。到后来轮到他上台颁奖时，提词器上滚动的笑话又是在拿他俩做梗，合作开奖的师姐刚提了个话头，他就拱手求饶了。

师姐纳闷，“正廷，我觉得这也没说错啊，人逢喜事精神爽，你看这提名的几位老师，佳作傍身，无一不是精神抖擞，容光焕发，你说是不是？”

朱正廷赶紧应声附和。

“当然了，”师姐话锋一转，手也挽上朱正廷的臂弯，“要说光彩照人，那还要数我们正廷了，快让师姐来沾沾喜气。”

师姐是个爽朗的Beta，这样的举动并不会惹人非议，但朱正廷下意识的局促害羞还是惹了大家一阵哄笑，主持在旁边让师姐收敛点，师姐泼辣回嘴，一来一往，梗还抛到台下的蔡徐坤那儿去了，那人在嘉宾席顺势做出一副不爽的样子，全场又是欢笑不停，最后愣是给台上的朱正廷闹了个大红脸，师姐才收笑放过了他。

就这样又熬过了他上台领奖，熬过了蔡徐坤上台领奖，才终于等来了蔡徐坤的舞台表演，此时朱正廷已经对吃过闲醋的伴舞毫无感觉，只盼着赶紧了事能逃离这个可怕的会场。

灯光暗下去，会场慢慢静下来，朱正廷无端生出一丝躁动，他匀了匀呼吸，看到舞台上升起来一道暗影，朦胧中似乎是蔡徐坤坐在椅子上的身影。

几道昏黄的射灯斜斜照过去，音乐响起，椅子四周赫然出现若干全息投影，一齐随着舞台中央的人抬起头来。

光影映出刀锋似的轮廓，锐利的眸光直射而来，朱正廷的心跳大概是漏了一拍，他感觉自己被定在了座位上，电流如摧枯拉朽般席卷全身。

Remix的音乐燃起强劲的节奏和迷幻的旋律，朱正廷的视线追随着舞动的蔡徐坤，他想，在舞台上是看不清自己的，可是为什么蔡徐坤的每一个动作每一个眼神，都带着魔力笼罩过来。他勉力扯断胶黏的视线，去看动感效果惊人的全息舞者，呼吸瞬间就错乱了，那一个个形态逼真的影像，带着与蔡徐坤相同的节奏力度，却又平添一丝舒展与柔媚，他仔细去分辨动作的细节，愈发觉得这一切熟悉得就像梦境一样，即便那些人像好似有薄纱覆在面上不能辨清五官，可舞台上那个将蔡徐坤一把推倒在椅子里，随即扭动着痴缠上去的身影，分明就是当年舞室镜中的自己。

朱正廷庆幸现场的光线因为全息表演而格外昏暗，他整个人似在火中焚烧，又已然化作一汪春水。他目光闪烁着不敢去看那惹火的表演，余光又忍不住附着上去，描摹着蔡徐坤与虚幻的自己，在明灭变化的边际，共舞极致张力。

三首串烧结束，蔡徐坤带着他的全息投影舞群谢幕离场，朱正廷努力让自己在最短的时间里镇静下来。灯光亮起，主持在台上感慨蔡徐坤的舞台魅力，朱正廷在台下配合地做出倾倒的姿态。

典礼进入尾声，后面还有几个无关的奖项，这时蔡徐坤从侧台现身，猫着腰过来牵起朱正廷离场。

回家的车上，只有刘燃在絮絮叨叨地交代第二天回组的安排。蔡徐坤捏着朱正廷的手来回摩挲，朱正廷望着窗外带着残雪的街景，一路谁也没有说话。

到家后两人都沉默地进了浴室，朱正廷快速地卸了妆冲了澡，待到蔡徐坤终于出来时，他已经喂过猫狗，敷完了面膜，还清好了第二天的行李。

他懒洋洋地靠在次卧的门口，上下打量着身上还冒着热气的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤回看了一眼就移开了目光，貌似随意地就要从旁边走过去，一双玉臂便学着刚才舞台上的样子从侧面缠上了他的肩背。

“是这样跳吗？”朱正廷贴着他的耳廓用气声说道。手指顺着蔡徐坤的脊梁一寸寸向下划去。

蔡徐坤握住那双胳臂，僵硬地移开，他眸色暗淡地看着自己的手，“廷廷，别撩我，今天我真的控制不住。”

朱正廷将他推在门上吻了上去。

室内陡然升温，蔡徐坤把人按进怀里，深深舔进唇舌之间。

朱正廷的腿攀了上来，蔡徐坤托着他的臀，上面那一把细腰就和舞里一样在蔡徐坤身上极尽媚态地扭动。

“你是什么时候编的这个舞？”朱正廷在热吻间隙喘息着问道。

“出去录歌时就在准备了，”蔡徐坤埋头舔吻肩上的小痣，“问你公司要了版权，然后找技术公司分析你的舞，把我的舞和你的动作特质编辑到一起，做出影像来，我再往舞群里合。”

“我在台下看得要疯了。”

“我每一次跳，都要疯掉。”

蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷倒在床上，推起衣衫，一路往下吻去。

双唇堪堪停在了腹肌边缘。

“不行，”他重新爬上来，伏首在朱正廷的颈窝里，“真的不行。神呐，还有8个月！”

朱正廷睁开眼看着天花板喘气，趴伏在他身上的蔡徐坤周身滚烫，他甚至能闻到在隐隐沸腾的莲花香味。

“我，我用手帮你。”他颤抖着说到。

蔡徐坤的呼吸立时变得粗重。

“不行，”他艰难地拒绝，“大夫说了，你要尽量避免性兴奋。”

“我控制着在，”朱正廷安抚地在他后背摩挲，“我没有...很兴奋。”

朱正廷伸手摸上蔡徐坤的睡裤，“坤，让我帮你吧，你现在已经压不下去了，我能感觉到。不能这么生扛着。”

蔡徐坤按住那只手，却又任由那只手把裤腰扯了下去。粗涨的欲望弹出来，弹进那只手里抖了抖，那只手也跟着抖了抖。

“廷廷，你不要勉强。”蔡徐坤在徒劳地和自己的欲望做最后的搏斗，他握住朱正廷的手，像是在阻拦，却更像是在引导。

“我...我不勉强，”朱正廷盯着手里的性器，愣着半晌没有动作。

蔡徐坤崩溃地带着他的手动了动，“廷廷，还是我自己来吧。”

“我，我来。”朱正廷如梦初醒，他支起身体在床头柜里找出润滑剂挤在手上，来回搓了搓，重新抚上蔡徐坤的欲望。

蔡徐坤长叹一声，把脸埋回了他的颈窝。

除开浴室里的自渎，蔡徐坤在朱正廷的手里又发泄了两次，直到朱正廷的胳膊酸得麻木了，才终于勉强压下了暴动的信息素。

神志回复清明的他心疼地一边帮朱正廷按摩手和胳膊，一边轻吻被他嘬得红肿一片的锁骨和肩窝。

“这么看来，这是个很严重的问题啊！”他煞有介事地自言自语。

“什么？”累得要命的朱正廷昏昏沉沉地问道。

“这和几个蒙着脸的虚影跳一跳，后劲就这么大，那以后和你在巡演上跳，可得如何是好？”

朱正廷在心里翻了个白眼，手上无力地捶了他一下，还未及开口反驳，便已坠入黑甜梦乡。


	7. Chapter 7

没睡上多久，朱正廷就得起床赶飞机了。

蔡徐坤活力充沛得完全不像是只睡了不到四个小时的人，闹钟一响即刻按掉，然后搂住朱正廷一下一下地啄着眉眼，硬是把人一点点啄醒了。

朱正廷皱着脸往下躲，把脸埋进蔡徐坤胸前，发出一串指意不明的哼哼。

“好了好了，我们去车上睡好不好？”蔡徐坤憋着笑哄人，手上一遍遍捋过柔软的发丝。

朱正廷慢慢清醒过来，挪动着准备支起身，一时不察，双臂一软，又落回蔡徐坤怀里，还下意识地呻吟了一声。

面前的胸膛发出轻笑震颤，隔着T恤，朱正廷恨恨地在嘴边的胸肌上啃了一口。

“都怪我，都怪我！”蔡徐坤笑着把人捞上来，凑上去亲了又亲。

四目相对，夜里的记忆争先恐后地涌现，朱正廷涨红脸，顾不上哪儿哪儿还酸软无力，赶紧钻出臂弯逃走了。

冲过澡，抹身体乳的时候才发现整个左肩上全是蔡徐坤昨晚弄出的印子，朱正廷无语地披上浴袍去了衣帽间，一边搭配衣服一边翻着手机里积存了一晚的信息。刚打开剧组发来的夜戏通告表，蔡徐坤也洗漱完进来换装。这人只在胯上大喇喇地围了条浴巾，一进屋又黏黏糊糊地蹭过来。

“你离我远点，”朱正廷把他隔离在一臂之外，“你改属狗了是不是？你给我啃成这样我还得让人给我改通告。”

朱正廷掀开领口示意了一下，蔡徐坤扬了扬眉毛，胳膊绕个弯又把人勾进怀里，贪恋地把脸埋进领口里去闻Omega的味道。

“你们那戏包得严严实实的，能看得到什么？”

“床戏上身是光着的好吧。哎呀，疼！”

蔡徐坤松开口，右肩上赫然一个新崭崭的吻痕。

“怎么还有床戏？不是拍过了吗？”他蹭着圆润的肩头含含糊糊地问。

“那场是老宅里的，现在转场去租界公馆了。你别舔了，好痒。”

朱正廷扭动着想躲开，背后一双铁臂死死箍着他，蔡徐坤轻轻吮吸红痕扩大战果。

“反正拍不了，干脆多晚几天等我去监工。”

“你幼不幼稚…”

朱正廷嘴上还想数落，蔡徐坤干脆顺着玉颈一路吻上耳后，酥麻转眼间蔓延了半边身子，朱正廷忍不住转身融入吻中，双臂搂上蔡徐坤光裸的肩背，被人一把抱上饰品柜。

两人又缠到一起，热吻一时难解难分，朱正廷的浴袍已然褪至腰间，直到手机铃声执着地从情欲中唤回两人的神智。

朱正廷低喘着接通电话，蔡徐坤凑过去含住他另一边的耳垂，朱正廷刚要开口应答，流出唇边又变成了一声嘤咛，吓得他赶紧按住收音口。他在蔡徐坤腰下掐了一把以示警告，这人反而给提了醒似的，手上摩挲着也移到了腰后，顺着浴袍滑落的领口就要摸进去。

朱正廷拿头抵着他，嘴上慌张地回应刘燃在电话里反复的询问。

“我在，在听，听得到，我在…敷脸。”

蔡徐坤轻笑一声，双唇又吻回他的脸颊，可以听见听筒里刘燃啰啰嗦嗦的说话声。

“哦哦好的，哥，我们到西门了，你准备好没？姐说早餐不在家吃了，今天路上太堵，要早点出门，我一会儿就上来拿行李，然后我们一块儿下去。”

“好，好。”朱正廷应着，一手挂断了电话，一手推开蔡徐坤的脸瞪他。

“我澡都白洗了，一头一脸全是你的味儿。”

蔡徐坤又像没了骨头似的缠过来，三两下隔开阻拦把人揉进怀里，嘴上还哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

“就是要这样，老婆，我都这么惨了，好久都见不到你，你还要和别人拍床戏。”

“那是工作嘛！”说到分离，朱正廷的气势倏地就弱下去，双手自然而然环上了蔡徐坤的腰，难舍分离前最后的温存。“你什么时候能去看我啊？”

“我尽量争取，”蔡徐坤吻了吻Omega头顶的发旋，“跨年完也许能空出来一天。我不在你要照顾好自己。”

“嗯，你也是。”

两人肌肤相亲，气氛却从旖旎变成温馨，可惜片刻之后，刘燃就进了屋开始嚷嚷。

“哥？是这个红箱子是吗？还有别的大包吗？”

刘燃被狗狗们围攻在了客厅，朱正廷赶紧把浴衣穿好，走到主卧门口探了个头。

“你就先把那个红的拿下去就好了，我换好衣服就下来。”

刘燃应了声就拖着箱子和狗狗们搏斗去了。朱正廷回到衣帽间，利落地换好衣服，清好了自己随身的提包，又去客厅和宠物宝贝们一一道别，终于不情不愿地走到了门口。蔡徐坤换了套休闲西装，接过他手里的包，跟在他身后抚上他的后背。

“廷廷，我送你下去，然后直接去工作室了。”

蔡徐坤搂着朱正廷进了电梯，朱正廷情绪低落下来，靠在蔡徐坤身上不说话。蔡徐坤瞧着电梯顶上的数字，搭在朱正廷侧腰的手跟着电梯里的音乐打着节奏。

很快就要到大堂，朱正廷倚着蔡徐坤转了小半圈，瘪着嘴站直身子。

“我走啦。”大眼睛从刘海下可怜巴巴地挑起来看人。

蔡徐坤凑近吻住红润的嘴唇，舌尖轻轻探开贝齿。

电梯门开了又合，蔡徐坤分神去按住了开门键。

他退开一点，与朱正廷额头相抵，眯起眼蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“去吧，宝贝儿。”

朱正廷闭上眼亲了他一下，“那我走啦，你开车小心。”

蔡徐坤又舍不得了，揽住人又偷走一个吻。

等到朱正廷终于走出电梯，目送电梯门合上往地下停车场去，然后转身上了楼门口的保姆车，迎接他的只有李艺文看破一切的摇头凝视。

朱正廷若无其事地接过刘燃递过来的早餐，含着豆浆的吸管给导演发信息。

“刘导，我已启程归组。关于今晚夜戏的安排，恐怕需要做出一些调整，可否把136那场戏往后挪几天？”

导演刘恩鹏素以严格著称，这场戏董云生是主导，特写镜头又多又长，朱正廷料想导演不会容忍大量遮瑕膏粉饰的画面。

刘导回复说等回组了再细说。

朱正廷一边吃着早饭，一边把下午给他排的几场戏大致看了看，都是过场戏，没什么难点桥段。他闭眼在脑子里过完一遍，车还在环线上堵着。他给蔡徐坤发信息问他到工作室没，蔡徐坤回复说也还在路上。蔡徐坤驾照拿了几年了，不过开车机会并不多，朱正廷便嘱咐他专心开车，没再和他多聊。

朝阳透过贴膜的玻璃照射进来，平添一丝温和的暖意。朱正廷闭上眼打盹，侧门上的暖风口送风强劲，热气一直吹到他的侧脸附近。

思绪又飘回了昨晚，蔡徐坤的身体覆上来，轻喘的鼻息喷洒在颈侧，也是这个蒸人的温度。

朱正廷睁开眼坐正一些，不自在地把暖风口合上了。

“热吗？”刘燃关切地问道。

“哦，没有，就是吹脸…会有点干。”

刘燃瞧着朱正廷绯红的面色又看了几眼，从包里拿出保温杯递给他，朱正廷赶紧掩饰着多喝了几口水。

李艺文一直在前座低声打着电话，联系着春节相关的工作。今年过年晚，要到二月中，剧组能放一点假，他也正好回来做检查。至于年节期间的节目录制，则要尽可能去和一月中的产检假期凑上。

朱正廷盯着窗外缓慢流通的车阵看了一会儿，四周看上去都是清早赶着通勤的上班族，一片通红的刹车灯晃得人眼晕，他便又拿出了手机。黄明昊正在9人群里疯狂输出，他点进去看了看，满屏都是要死要活的表情包，往上翻了好久，才看到昨夜众人在说蔡徐坤那个舞台实际是他俩双人舞秀恩爱，然后蔡徐坤刚刚发了微博置顶。

大家一致认为：过于明目张胆。

朱正廷赶紧转到微博去看，蔡徐坤几分钟前发的博，文案写着“Dreams of You and Me”。

朱正廷有些怔愣，只盯着那句话看，视频无声地开始自动播放，自己的影子与蔡徐坤在方寸画面间交织共舞。

“阿廷，阿廷？”

李艺文的声音令他回过神来，他抬起头看过去，面上还带着一丝茫然。

“小蔡发了博，你看看适当互动一下。”

朱正廷点点头又看回手机，刚才一醒神，已经不小心点上了赞，他手一抖，下意识地又把赞取消了，又呆了几秒，赶忙再次点上。

是私密真心赫然暴露于众目睽睽之下的无措。

他把手机黑了屏，悄悄压制住呼吸的节奏，偷瞄着看了看四周在各自忙碌的同事们，尚无人察觉他的慌乱。

他又把视频点开，在静默中看了一遍。

这样直白的情话，这样热烈缠绵的舞蹈，是蔡徐坤在骄傲地宣告爱意。

他摸出耳机戴上，重新走进这个精心编织的梦境。

声乐的屏障之内，光影划出一方天地，所有的视线聚焦在那里，而他们自在起舞。

被注视的不适渐渐褪去了，心底萌发出微小的喜悦，一点点长大，再长大。

蔡徐坤的信息从顶端弹出来，他截屏了两次点赞的提醒，质问朱正廷为何在他心头来来去去。

朱正廷低头笑了笑，回复道：“因为你在开坦克，轰隆隆地横冲直撞，都把我打傻了。”

蔡徐坤表示不解，“我很文艺很含蓄了啊！”

朱正廷仿佛能看见Alpha抖着冠子，正是神气活现，哪知收敛为何物。

“是是是，特别棒。”他敷衍地吹捧一句，故意逗着人抗议，边聊边笑着点开昨晚后台的单人采访，听蔡徐坤讲述筹备这个舞的经过。从概念萌生到具体成型，昨夜欲火焚身没顾得上细说的过程，如今听起来又有更多感触。

爱意如炽热熔岩，却化作暖泉涓涓流淌，点滴涨溢，直至将朱正廷彻底漫没。

“真的吓到你了吗？”半晌，蔡徐坤委屈巴巴地问道。

Alpha收起了耀目的翎羽，试探地蹭过来。

水波温和浸润每一丝褶皱，朱正廷的心底化作一片湿软的沼地。

“傻瓜，我也爱你。”

堵了一个多小时，终于到了机场，办完手续在候机厅里，朱正廷又补了补这几天的物料。

蔡徐坤的大刊开年封公布了，没想到合作的超模是酷炫款的，两人的大片简直是BKing²。说来自从公布关系，蔡徐坤身边出现过的合作对象都是称兄道弟的姿态，一丁点儿暧昧都没有，朱正廷想想自己这左一个戏中夫妻右一个携手对唱的，心莫名就有点虚。

他给蔡徐坤发消息：“在看你新采访，超模妹子挺有型的，不过你到底是怎么想出迅猛这种词来形容别人的？”

蔡徐坤回复得很快：“她之前搞田径的，跳得那叫一个又高又远，我们封面那张都不是P的，她是真的一下蹿上那堵墙，还穿着高跟鞋。”

朱正廷不禁失笑。封面的寓意很耐人寻味，蔡徐坤一脸淡然地穿墙而过，墙头上挂着超模逆天的长腿和品牌五彩斑斓的巨幅裙裾。

四周的站姐对着他的笑容一阵快门轰炸。有姑娘壮着胆子问他那是不是坤哥的照片。朱正廷笑着点了点头。

签给李艺文后，公司的限制比过去做爱豆时要宽松不少，加上逐年往严肃戏剧转型，粉圈构成不断沉淀，私生状况好转许多，平时遇到粉丝，朱正廷也会随和地聊上几句。

大家似乎从他的回应中受到了鼓舞，好几个人抢着问出自己的问题，彼此声音撞在一起，又纷纷弱下去，最后一个妹子哆嗦着代表大家发了言。

“廷哥，你以后会不会再出真人舞台啊？昨天那个投影的好精彩。”

“你们都看了吗？”

姑娘们纷纷应和，争着说特别棒。

朱正廷就做出一脸骄傲的样子，逗她们说那都是坤坤跳得好。吓得妹子们赶紧表忠心，说投影的动作神韵一看就是他，让人特别怀念，好久没有看到他的舞姿了。

朱正廷只得保证以后有机会一定会考虑。

大家又各种叮嘱身体，问他《云生》要拍多久，还有人问新片宣传到时能不能参加，朱正廷笑着一一答复这些都要看进程安排。

姑娘们也没久聊打扰他，朱正廷继续翻着小号主页上的各种资讯。蔡徐坤的工作室新发布了一个视频，是蔡徐坤做这次舞台的幕后侧拍，里面他反复和技术人员扣着全息影像的细节，团队一步步攻克技术难点，然后是无数个挥汗如雨的练习室以及最后震撼的舞台呈现。

朱正廷感到泪意在渐渐涌上来，暗自骂自己怀孕后多愁善感，赶紧翻出家里的猫猫狗狗来洗脑，顺手便和大家分享了小十一趴在锅巴妹背上巡游客厅的视频。过了会儿蔡徐坤来安慰他不要太想家，他删删减减地写了半天，发回去问蔡徐坤的新巡演订了什么时间。蔡徐坤回复估计在5月，他只好悻悻地说到时月份大了，没法跳了。结果蔡徐坤激动得一个电话就打了过来。

“宝宝，没事的，我们下次巡演跳，或者等你的身体恢复了，我开特别场，专门请你去跳。”

蔡徐坤的喜悦溢于言表。

朱正廷害羞地低着头，感觉自己连脖子都涨红了。

“我在机场，好多人看着呢，”他捂着话筒，顿了顿又小声说，“我看了工作室的视频，做出来好难啊。”

“其实做的过程不觉得难，”蔡徐坤语调飞扬，“梦想的画面一步步呈现，真的美妙非凡。”

朱正廷点着头赞同，“是啊，看得我都心痒痒，想跟着跳起来。”

“宝宝，那我们还是可以等等，现在不急哈。”

“我知道，现在就是想想，不会轻举妄动的。”

两人说笑了一会儿，蔡徐坤要继续去忙工作，朱正廷便合上手机闭目养神。

飞机的航程基本也是睡过去的，落地后去剧组的路上朱正廷又过了遍下午的戏。到了剧组正好赶上放午饭的间隙，他去找导演，导演正跟摄像在讨论一场戏的分镜。

“诶，正廷来得正好，过来帮我们摆摆。”

刘恩鹏把朱正廷招呼过去，让他帮着在桌前试了试效果，和摄像说定了后，想起朱正廷说改通告的事，又出门把监制和严沐薇也喊进来。

“你说136那场啊，我想了想，”刘恩鹏转身把门带上，“要先看你俩试试。”

朱正廷迟疑了一下，说道：“刘导，这场我特写比较多，可能过几天比较合适一点，我身上…起了片疹子。”

严沐薇扑哧一声笑出来，眼梢勾起来瞧着朱正廷，“坤哥做什么坏事啦？”

朱正廷瞪她让她闭嘴，刘恩鹏摆摆手，“正廷，其实这一场呢，主要问题是你的身形上。因为这场董云生压迫性比较重，我考虑呢，肌肉线条要稍微大一点。像之前那场你就比较纤细苗条更好，但是这场不一样，这个将近中年的，高压之下的，机要在握的董云生，柔美就差一点，气势上要罩住唐玉瑛。来，你们先试一下。”

朱正廷咬了咬舌头，万分后悔早上出门前没涂遮瑕，本来以为最多给导演瞧瞧，现在要把一身吻痕当众亮出来，他在心里羞愤地把蔡徐坤骂了好多遍。

无可奈何也只有从命，朱正廷脱了外衣，把里面的衬衣解了扣子，红痕隐隐约约露出来，他咬了咬下唇，不过几位都是一脸严肃地在审视，没有多余的表情，他也就没再多想。严沐薇直接脱了卫衣只穿着运动背心，露出一身流畅的肌肉线条，得亏朱正廷最近还长了些肉，要不出于体脂的差别，腰背真是要比她还薄了去。

“你看，是这样吧？”刘恩鹏过来捏着两人的肩颈比划了一下，“正廷这几天要吃好一点，你这个肌肉底子是没问题的，就是要稍微厚一点，然后薇薇稍微要降一点。老陆，你怎么看？”

摄像点点头表示赞同，监制插嘴说给正廷喷深一个色号更好，被严沐薇严正抗议。

“我已经特意捂白了大半年了！上一场都说没问题，您这是针对我！”

气氛轻松下来，一群人又随便扯了几句闲话，刘恩鹏最后敲定下周再看看效果，毕竟还得和朱正廷那慢慢在圆融的深刻腹肌抢时间。

一周后，导演又觉得腹肌还能再等等，于是又加了一个星期。严沐薇每天吃些白水煮菜，看着朱正廷丰盛的餐桌长吁短叹。朱正廷却禁不住跟蔡徐坤诉苦，说照这个吃法，怕是等不到杀青就要显怀了，胎儿过大简直板上钉钉。蔡徐坤宽慰他后面再慢慢控制下来就好，心里则庆幸总算有人能治着朱正廷把他养胖点了。

不过朱正廷到底不是长肉体质，就这么又养了几天，望着就到了年尾，导演召集灯光摄像又评估了一次，总算松口说够用了，就定了跨年夜清场拍大夜戏。

当天下午提前给朱正廷放了工让他先补眠，他在酒店床上躺着和蔡徐坤打电话，对方在跨年晚会现场彩排，他闭着眼睛有一搭没一搭地听个热闹，脑子里琢磨晚上表演的细节。想着想着就睡了过去，等刘燃来喊他起床吃晚饭，窗外已经全黑了。

电话还没断，许是听见这边的动静，蔡徐坤在耳机里问了声：“廷廷，醒了吗？”

朱正廷迷迷糊糊地坐起来，下意识地应答，把刘燃吓了一跳。

朱正廷示意是在打电话，起身往浴室走去，边伸懒腰边打了个哈欠。

蔡徐坤在耳边轻笑：“睡饱了没有？”

“还行吧，”朱正廷打湿毛巾洗了把脸，声音闷成一团，“你怎么一直没挂电话呀？”

“听着你打小呼噜啊，多有意思。”

“我才没有！”朱正廷愤怒抗议，“你在干嘛？吃晚饭了吗？”

“随便吃了点，饱吹饿唱嘛，不能吃多了。”

“几点出场啊？要一直饿着吗？”

“没事的，吃了点垫过了，不饿。”

蔡徐坤在后台等采访，趁着有空又和朱正廷聊了会儿。朱正廷把视频打开，一边吃着晚饭一边跟他搭腔，直到于娟终于受不了他俩这一刻也断不了的腻歪劲儿，把蔡徐坤喊去工作才挂了电话。

吃过饭朱正廷便去剧组开工了，化完妆在房车里等戏，想起今天是跨年夜，于是自拍了几张发了个年终总结，感叹了一下这一年的巨变，感谢粉丝们一如既往的支持，并祝大家新年快乐。

没等到蔡徐坤上台表演，朱正廷就到点进场走戏了，几场拍下来，时间已经悄然来到了零点。附近的寺庙按照惯例敲响了祈福的钟声，窗外的夜空礼花盛放。工作人员都停下工作来看热闹，朱正廷也悄悄合掌默念了心中的愿望。

这场文戏拍完，就清场拍床戏了，分了好几个机位，来回拍了一遍又一遍。好在刘导磨得细，朱正廷和严沐薇情绪也能一直给到位。全部拍过后，导演对着监视器斟酌了半天，决定加一个从后背转向前脸的视角，于是重新布了光，加拍了一镜。喊完cut几个人又对着回放琢磨，导演觉得背部汗水不够明显，又让化妆师来做效果。

朱正廷低着头坐在床上保持情绪，化妆师往他身上点油。严沐薇拥着袄子研究回放里自己的动作，镜头从朱正廷的背一路摇上去，她初入镜的手脚细节要格外注意。

片场的门被悄然推开，朱正廷蓦地抬头，果然是蔡徐坤结束工作后连夜从上海赶来了横店。

两人对上目光，朱正廷浅浅地笑了一下，拍摄叫了预备，他便又收敛眉目投入到表演状态中去。

董云生笼罩在唐玉瑛身上，柔暖的光落下来，追着剔透的汗珠没入画外引人遐想的秘境，精健的肌理随着动作起伏收缩，一双手摸上来，用力掐进滑腻的皮肉，又抚过白皙的细腰上瞩目的指痕，兜上宽阔的肩背。

镜头掠过汗湿的发梢，董云生晦暗不明的眼神映入眼帘，一丝未及隐藏的欲望随着克制而难耐的喘息从唇间流泻，他垂首吻住唐玉瑛，一把将她托起来。

“Cut，过了。收工。”

众人鼓掌庆贺，互道新年快乐。

蔡徐坤拿着朱正廷的浴袍走过去裹住他，把他搂在怀里等他缓过气。要在气势上攻下一个Alpha，不管是心理还是生理上负担都实在是不小。

“不是让你别赶夜路，白天再过来嘛。”朱正廷揪着蔡徐坤的衣角，脸埋在他胸前细声细气地说。

蔡徐坤摸着他后颈上濡湿的头发，“在酒店哪还待得下去，放心，我在车上有睡。”

朱正廷搂着蔡徐坤的后腰腻了一会儿，感觉状态慢慢松弛下来。

“我好饿啊，”他扬起小半张脸，偷偷看蔡徐坤的神态。

蔡徐坤笑着摸摸他的脸，“先回车上卸妆，然后我们去吃早饭。”

片场比较偏僻，大清早的也没什么粉丝媒体跟着。两人把助理都打发回了酒店，自己在街边找了个开了门的早点铺。

折腾一夜都饿得够呛，两人风卷残云般消灭了两大碗牛肉面。

附近不远就是南江，饱餐过后，两人沿着江边散步消食，清晨的步道只偶尔有晨练的老人，并没有人注意到这一对常年住在热搜头条上的恋人。

朱正廷靠在蔡徐坤怀里，蔡徐坤伸出右手揽过他的腰，被抓住手一起揣进了口袋里。朝阳从身后照射过来，将两人相依的身影印在步步前行的路上，亲昵的姿态密无缝隙。

朱正廷掏出手机对着影子拍了一张，又拉着蔡徐坤转过身迎着光一起自拍，记录下新年初升的太阳。

走了一段后慢慢进了城区，人也逐渐多起来，两人没敢再停留，赶紧戴上外套的兜帽，匆匆绕过街区回了酒店。

韩仁已经把蔡徐坤的行李放回了朱正廷的套房。一进门，蔡徐坤就开了箱子拿衣服准备进浴室洗澡。

“廷廷，我先去洗澡了，你也赶紧洗了休息。”

蔡徐坤说着就往客房的洗手间去，被朱正廷一个闪身堵在了浴室门口。

“急什么？”朱正廷抱着手臂倚在门框上，眼睛往蔡徐坤身下扫了扫，一脸不怀好意。

蔡徐坤倒也不窘，好脾气地笑了笑，“急着泻火。乖，让我自己处理，免得伤到你。”

朱正廷站着没让，眼梢柔柔地抬起来，“一起洗不好吗？”

蔡徐坤的喉结应声而动，他紧紧捏着手里的衣服强作镇定，双眸却翻滚起汹涌的欲望。

朱正廷伸手勾上蔡徐坤的腰带，扬起几分笑意，往浴室里退着走了一步。

蔡徐坤一把将他压进怀里吻了上去。

唇舌激战。朱正廷被抱上洗漱台箍在双臂间，两人的上衣都已经不知何时消失了。他全力回应着蔡徐坤狂乱的吸吮舔舐，只觉得舌根都搅麻了才终于退开喘口气。蔡徐坤继续埋首耕耘在他的颈窝里，嘟哝着问他后面是不是没有暴露戏了。

“没有了，”朱正廷抽着气回答，容忍蔡徐坤啃着他的软肉发泄。他知道最后那一镜把蔡徐坤刺激坏了，把他自己也刺激坏了。

“以后不许你看我拍这种戏，”他抱着蔡徐坤的后颈，揉着Alpha绷紧的斜方肌。“信息素冲得我都要控制不住了。”

“怎么会？”蔡徐坤舔着自己啃出的新痕迹，“我贴了5A的屏蔽贴，我看他们都没有闻到的。”

“100A也没用，你贴啥我都闻得到！啊…别…”蔡徐坤猛地含住他的耳垂，朱正廷呻吟着扬起脖颈，蔡徐坤顺势又吻上了他的喉结。

“我知道你就在后面盯着我，”朱正廷攀着蔡徐坤的背，继续往火里浇油，“我身上就像着了火似的，然后你的味道就沿着我的脊椎一路往上涌过去，冰凉凉地激得我简直要抖起来，幸好那一镜过了，再拍下去就完蛋了。”

蔡徐坤一把抱起朱正廷进了淋浴房，一只手垫在人背后，把人摁在角落里亲。龙头被碰开，恒温的热水泼洒下来，水汽氤氲弥漫，就仿佛二人蒸腾不休的欲望。

朱正廷手忙脚乱地把彼此浸湿的裤子脱掉，双腿盘上蔡徐坤的腰，身体亦随着深吻带起一拨拨律动。蔡徐坤托着他的后臀，勃发的性器支棱着，在朱正廷腿上臀上戳来戳去，沿着缝儿就滑过去蹭，蹭着蹭着还真把顶端给吸了进去，瞬间爽到头皮发麻，立时人就清醒了。

他火速把朱正廷放下，看着满面春色周身粉红的Omega，却无论如何也说不出停止的话，急得一手捶在墙上，头抵在朱正廷脸旁边，快速给自己撸起来。

朱正廷伸手握住他的欲望，拦着他的手让他停下来。蔡徐坤双手按住墙，微微抬起头，唇凑在朱正廷的脸侧，半是亲吻半是呢喃地问话：“帮我吗？”

朱正廷吻了吻他的鼻尖，手上却没有动作，反而一路吻着矮下身去，双唇轻柔地掠过胸腹，停在偾张的茎头旁。

蔡徐坤不可置信地看着朱正廷，看着自己的性器无可抑制地抽动，撞上Omega嫣红的唇角，朱正廷像是被吓到一样闭了闭眼睛，却紧接着笑起来，花朵一般的双唇轻轻亲上顶端，还扬起眼梢，带着明媚的笑容，亮晶晶湿漉漉地看过来。

蔡徐坤觉得自己这一刻就要交待在这里了，他闭上眼睛，不知是在克制不要释放，还是克制不要放纵。他想怎样都好吧，他总不能让朱正廷怀着孕还帮自己口交。他这么想着，带着最冷静的自制力要后撤开来，却有两片温软的唇忽然包住了他的柱头，他睁开眼，朱正廷仍然在看着他，长长的睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，眨一下眼睛便纷纷坠落了。

蔡徐坤稀里糊涂地顶着胯又往前送了送。

然而朱正廷显然并没有口交的经验，也完全不能承受深喉的刺激，这才刚一顶上他的舌根，他的眼角便瞬间翻红涌起了泪水。

蔡徐坤心疼地就要抽离，朱正廷却动了起来，嘴上稍稍退开一些，舌头灵巧地扫过顶端，转而去舔吻柱身上狰狞的青筋，手托住囊袋，轻柔地按摩揉捏，继而又配合着唇舌去撸动粗长的茎身。

蔡徐坤头顶住墙，后臀死死绷住向前顶的冲动，只盯着那张嘴，那只手，那对眉眼，那个他心尖尖上的人，是怎样吞吐着他的欲望，吞没了他的灵魂。

过于强烈的刺激加上连续奔忙的疲惫，蔡徐坤没能坚持太久便缴了械。他硬是在最后把朱正廷拉了起来，紧接着射在了两人的胸腹间。

两人草草洗过澡出来，蔡徐坤挨着枕头便睡着了。朱正廷头天下午补过眠，倒是不缺觉，这会儿也不是太困，他敷着面膜靠在蔡徐坤怀里，心不在焉地玩着手机。

首页刷出了蔡徐坤昨晚在跨年晚会上的表演，朱正廷下床去找来耳机戴上，重新窝回蔡徐坤怀里才开始看。

又有一版新的全息共舞，配上更加炫目的舞台和全景光效，甚至比首演还要震撼。

朱正廷点开蔡徐坤的首页，昨晚演出完还没有更新过，置顶仍然醒目地挂着两周前的“Dreams of You and Me”。

朱正廷仰头看向睡梦中的男人，听着他沉稳的呼吸声，感受他的胸膛之中心脏在有力地跳动。

这一刻他突然无比清晰地看见，他们的生命脉络铺展在眼前，从错杂相悖到交织共生，他终于与他的爱人站在了步伐一致的同行起点。

“我来啦。”他轻轻地对着蔡徐坤的睡颜说。

他挑出清晨时两人在江边的照片，朝阳在江面上撒落一片金光，岸边是相依并行的投影，两人的发梢在风中飞舞起来，给狭长的人影也平添生机。他又在相册里找出之前宝宝的B超截图，然后把两张图编辑在微博里。

“Dreams of Me and You”

他在文案里写道。

是美梦，是现实，是我和你，和你们。

朱正廷坦然点下发送。


End file.
